Can't Keep My Hands Off You
by to.be.unbroken
Summary: Jack and Kim had always been best friends. They flirt a lot with each other. They have crushes on each other but no one is willing to make the first move. Will they finally admit to each other they have a thing for each other? Rated T to be safe. (Change to Rated M because of a chapter)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic on fanfiction. I have written fanfic before but i always made it into videos and put it on youtube. so i decided to try fanfiction out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I got up to get ready for school. I went to closet and found something to wear (I want to look cute for jack, wait did I just say that. I don't like Jack. Who am I kidding I love him.) I put on a cute pink top, some skinny jeans, and some converse shoes. After, I went down stairs to get something to eat. I didn't really want anything to big so I just grab and apple and headed out the door on my way to school.

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up thinking about Kim. I'm in love with her. I had to admit to myself. Because if I keep saying I don't, the tiny voice in my head knows I'm lying to myself. I put on Purple V-neck with a purple plaid shirt over, some skinny jeans, and my black supra shoes. I decide not to get any breakfast, so I just grab my skate board and put it in my back pack then, walked out the door. I saw Kim and walked behind her and hugged her

**Kim's Point of View**

Someone came behind me and hugged me, not sure who it was until he said my name. It was Jack. I love when he hugs me from behind. He makes me feel safe.

"Hey Kimmy" he said to her as he put his chin to her shoulder

"Hey Jack how are you?" She said

~he still had his arms around her and she grabs his arms and hugged them~

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Omg I love when she grabs my arms and hugs me back. One thing about our relationship we are so comfortable with each other. I just can't keep my hands off her. She such an amazing girl. God I want to be with her so bad. I never let go of her. I didn't want too. So we walked to school with my arms around her. Let's just say it might have taken a while but I didn't care.

**Kim's Point of View**

We got to school and jack still had his arms around me and we walk through the double doors of the school. Let's say we had a lot of people stare. Don't people understand we are best friends? Okay maybe best friends don't hold on to each other like that but who I am to complain. He walked me to my locker and then surprises me and kissed me on the cheek and said he whispered in my ear that he was going to his locker, he let go of me and walked away.

**Jack's Point of View**

Let's be honest I did not want to let go of her. But I had to who else was going to get my books out of my locker but me. All a sudden, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was Jerry. I already knew what he was going to talk about.

"Yo! man what's up with you and Kim? Are you guys finally dating?" says Jerry

"Nah man we aren't together." Jack tells jerry

"But, dude you guys are so great for each other Yo."

"Yeah, Jerry I feel that we are perfect for each other. But who knows if she feels the same way."

"Man, I'm sure she does she was holding on to you while you guys walked through those doors"

~the bell rings~

-Kim walks up to jack and jerry.-

"Yo Jack ill see to in class." Jerry tells Jack

"Yeah see you. Says Jack. Oh, hey Kim want to walk to class?"

"Sure I love to, she says to Jack."

~Jack puts his arms around her and they start to walk off to class~

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

Jack put his arm around me again. God I love it when he does that. We walked into class and then again people looking at us again. I didn't care. We walked over to our seats and then Jack let go so we could sit down. Class was starting and let's just says I was bored of out my mind in English class. All I could think about is Jack and him wrapping his arms about me. I was really in love with this kid.

**Jack's Point of View**

Wow sitting in class was boring. And hour had pass so we only had a few minutes left in first period. I was looking at Kim, god she looked so good today. I was just staring at her and then the bell rang. We got up from our seats and left. The rest of the day went pretty fast. We were now in last period. This was the only class I didn't have Kim in but I had Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Then Jerry starts to talk.

"Hey yo Jack, when are you going to ask out Kim? Jerry ask him

"Dude, I had a feeling you would bring this up again. Jack says

Yo! Milton and Eddie even agree. Why haven't you asked her out yet? Says Jerry

~Milton and Eddie just shake their heads~

(Jack gets a text.) He takes out his phone and it reads

_Honey, your father and I are going on a business trip for a month so you can have your group of friends over but no parties. Okay jack. I love you sweetie. Have a great rest of the day._  
_Love, Mom_

**Jack's Point of view**

Like always my parents have business trips to go on. But hey they said I can have my group of friends over. Maybe I could I have sleep over for a month until my parents come back. Perfect and maybe I can tell Kim how I feel. I'm going to tell the Kim and the guys.  
The bell rings and it the end of class, we meet up after school for karate practice at the dojo.  
At the dojo I decided to tell the Kim and the guys if they want to have a sleep over at my house for a month.

"Hey Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, How do you all feel about having a sleep over at my house? My parents are on a business trip for a month. Jack tells them.

"Yo man I think that would be cool." Jerry says

"Yeah man it would be cool. Could we invite our girlfriends jack?" Eddie and Milton said.

"Oh yeah I want to be with my girl." Jerry says

"Yeah that would be fine if Kim doesn't want to be like the only girl there. -he puts his arm around Kim again- Kim how about you, Do you want to come over? Jack asks Kim

"Sure, I love to Jack." Kim says to jack.

_~They finish talking about it and the guys call up their girlfriends to see if they want to go to a sleep over at jack's and of course they all said yes because Kim would be there.~_

-They finish up practice and they all go home and pack a month's worth of clothes for jack's sleep over.-

* * *

**Oh what's going to happen at this sleep over?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here thanks for the reviews :) i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I got home and started to pack for Jack's sleep over. I had told my mom about it and good thing she was fine with it. The girls were coming over. So we could all go to Jack's house together. I was just almost done packing when the doorbell rang. My mom yelled that the girls were here, she sends them up to my room and they all started to talk about "What's going on between Jack and I?"

"So Kim girl, its looks to me that you and the Mr. Jack are dating." Kelsey said

"We are not dating… yet. Kim told all the girls.

"Say what now. Kim you got a crush on Jack.?" Julie said

"Of course she does, she can't hide her feeling for that boy." Grace spoke up

"Girls Girls, I want to be with Jack so bad it's not even funny. He's so sweet, funny, and such a good looking guy. I'm in love with my best friend and of course I want it to be more. But, I'm not sure if he even has feeling for me." Kim said

_~it was quiet for a few minutes.~_

"Well shall we head to Jack's house now.?" Kelsey said

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

The guys are already here at my house. Okay maybe mansion, this house had enough room all of us. Each couple could have their own room. We were just waiting for the girls to arrive. Which I understand girls take a while to pack. The guys and I were in the entertainment room. We were just chilling, until the doorbell rang. That must be the girls. The guys and I left the entertainment room and walked to the door and I answer it.

"Hey girls!" the guys said

"They said hey guys as they walked into Jack's house."

_-Jack hugged Kim-_

"Hey Kimmy" Jack says

"Hey Jack thanks for inviting me." Kim said

"Yeah Jack thanks for the invite" The girls spoke up.

_~Jack finally let go of the hug from Kim~_

**Kim's Point of View**

I love Jack's hugs so much I did not want him to let go. I'm so happy I get to be here at his house for a month. Maybe this is a sign that I have to tell him how I feel. I just hope it does ruin our friendship. Who am I kidding we already act like we are dating. We can't seem to keep our hands off each other. Just thinking about it makes me just want him more and more to be my boyfriend. All a sudden Jack says something.

"Okay there are enough rooms for each couple. The guys have already put their stuffs in the room and they will show girls. And Kim you can stay in my room with me if that's okay with you?" Jack says

"Yeah totally fine with me." Kim tells jack

"Awesome so do you want to put you suitcase in my room." Jack tells Kim.

"Yeah sure I love too" Kim says

_~They all head upstairs to put their things in their rooms. Jack grabs Kim's suitcase and then uses his other arm and puts it over her shoulder and she puts her arm around his waist and they walk up together following the others.~_

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I can't keep my hands off Kim. This can't be too bad she always doesn't seem to mind. She got her hands on me too. I love it. We walked into my room and I put her suitcase down, then I wrap other arm around her so I'm hugging her from behind like I did early today.

**Kim's Point of View**

Jack was hugging me from behind again after he put my suitcase down. I seriously just wanted to turn around a kiss him. I grab his arms and hug him. And then he whispered in my ear and asked what I wanted to do. I suggest we could all watch a movie since it was only 4PM.

"Movie it is then." Jack says

_~Kim turned around to face Jack and she grabs his hands then, interlocks her fingers in his fingers.~_

"Then maybe we can all get into our PJs and play a game of truth or dare." Kim tells Jack

**Jack's Point Of View**

When Kim said get into our PJs and play truth or dare. I couldn't wait to see her in her PJs. She let go of my hand. But that didn't stop me from putting my arms around her again as we walked out of my room. I yelled out to everyone to meet in the entertainment room so we could watch a movie and then later truth or dare.

_-Everyone got out of their rooms and went to the entertainment room and Kim and Jack were already there.-_

"So what do you all want to watch." Jack asked everyone

"They all said "The Hunger Games".

"Okay sounds good to me." Jack says

~Jack puts the movie in and press play, each couple were sitting next to each other. Kim and Jack were sitting next to each other until Jack grabs Kim by the waist and pulls her into his lap.~

**Kim's Point of View**

Jack just pulled me into his lap and his arms wrapped around my waist. Let's just say it was comfortable. I laid back on him and laid my arms on top of his.

_-The movie was just finishing up. When the movie finished they all got up and Kim got off Jack so he could take out the DVD-_

"Okay we are all going to get into our PJs and we are going to play a game of truth or dare." Jack told his friends.

"Swag yo! Sounds like a plan." Jerry said

_~They all went upstairs, they went into their bedroom and they all decided to take a shower. The girls went first and then the guys~_

**Kim's Point of View**

I had just finished showering and I was getting into my PJs in the bathroom. I wore a cute purple tank top that kind of showed my tummy and some black and purple zebra short shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and walked into Jack's room and he was in walk-in closet and I stood in front of it.

**Jack's point of View**

I was in my closet looking for PJs and waiting for Kim to come from the bathroom so I could shower. Found what I wanted to wear. I turned to see Kim standing in front of my closet and let me tell you she look so good in her PJs.

"Hey Jack, like what I am wearing?" Kim says

"Kim, I'm not going to lie because I'm just not that kind of guy (he winks at her) you look amazing in your PJs." He tells Kim

_-Next thing Jack drops his PJs on to the ground and grabs Kim by the waist and pulls her into the closet and closes the closet door.-_

"Jack, what are we doing in your closet?" Kim questioned Jack

"Can't I just admire at what you are wearing?" Jack answered back

"Of course you can Jack. (She giggles) But also I'm pretty sure our friends are wondering where we are so you better hop in that shower." Kim tells jack

"Oh fine, I will hop into the shower." Jack told Kim

_~He let goes of Kim and opens closet door then picks up his PJs and they both walk out. And then Jack actually starts hopping to the shower. Kim starts to laugh at him.~_

"Jack you are a crazy guy." She tells him

"Oh I know I am." Jack says

_-Jack was finishing up in the shower everyone was already downstairs. I'm here now; Jack was walking down the stairs to join his friends-_

"Okay, who is ready for some truth and dare?" Jack says

"How about we get some snacks to eat while we play?" Eddie says

"That is a good idea Eddie." Everyone said

_~They all got up and walked to the kitchen to get some snacks. They got some chips, cookies, popcorn, and some drinks. They all walked back to Jack's living room and sat in a circle and put the snacks in the middle of the circle.~_

"So who is going first?" Kim asked everyone

"I'll go first." Grace spoke up to the group

**_-Grace spins the bottle and it landed on Kim.-_**

"Kim, truth or dare." Grace asked her

"Dare." Kim said to Grace

"I dare you to leave a hickey on Jack's neck." Grace tells Kim

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

Omg I have to leave a hickey on Jack. It shouldn't be too much of a problem. I love Jack and I planned to tell him how I feel tonight.

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim has to leave a hickey on my neck, now that I have no problem with. I love Kim. I plan to tell her how I feel when we go to bed. So maybe I could leave one her neck later on tonight.

_-Kim comes closer to Jack since they were already next to each other-_

**Kim's Point of View**

I started to get closer to Jack and put my lips on to Jack's neck and to kiss his neck I bite down and I heard him moan quietly. I'm guessing he likes the way it feels. I go on for about a few more minutes and I pull away and I see that his neck is getting bruised with a kiss mark. I still can't believe I did that.

"Wow Kim I can't believe you actually did it." Julie said to her

"Well it's a dare I had too." Kim told Julie (she looks at Jack and smiles).

_~It was Kim turn to spin the bottle. She spins it and it lands on Jack~_

"Jack truth or dare." Kim asks him

"Dare." Jack told Kim

"I dare you too run outside in just your boxers." Kim tells Jack

**Jack's Point of View**

Wow easy dare. I know she wants to see me body. I take off my shirt and plaid PJs pants. And run outside in my boxers.

_-Jack runs outside in his boxers and then they all follows him and watch him from the porch running like a mad man and he yells I love this dare. He just finished with the dare and they all walk back in and he puts his PJs back on and Kim is just watching him.-_

**Kim's Point of View**

Omg his body so sexy. And that six pack. I just want to trace my fingers through that like a maze.

~Jack finished getting dressed and then winks at Kim.~

-Kim let out a small giggle-

**{Jack spins the bottle and it lands on Eddie}**

"Eddie, which will it be truth or dare?" Jack asks him

"I'm feeling a little daring so I choose dare." Eddie tells Jack

"Okay, I'm going to have a little fun. I dare you to kiss Jerry on the cheek." Jack says

"Hey that is totally **NOT** swag yo!." Jerry told Jack

"Hey its dare Jerry, at least I didn't tell him to kiss you on the lips." Jack pointed out to Jerry

"Fine yo! Eddie just make it fast." Jerry told Eddie

_~Grace and Kelsey were giggling at their boyfriends~_

-Eddie goes up to Jerry and kisses on the cheek. Everyone is just now laughing at the fact he actually kissed Jerry on the cheek.-

* * *

~Truth or dare goes on for another hour or so and they all started to get tired. They all decided to stop playing and they all clean up the food. Then, they all go to their rooms to get some sleep because they had school the next day~

-Jack and Kim walk into his bedroom and then he grabs her from behind as he shuts the door with his foot. He whispers in Kim's ear.-

"I have something to tell you, but I rather show you." Jack tells Kim

"Alright go ahead and show me instead of telling me." She tells Jack

~Jack starts to kiss Kim's neck and she moans a little bit when he bites down. After a few minutes he pulls away and Kim's neck has a bruised kiss mark just like the one she gave him early. She turns around and kisses him on the lips and he understood at what she was doing he started to kiss her back and then made their way to his bed.~

-They stopped kissing because they needed air. They put their foreheads against each other and just looked at each other. Jack then wraps his arms around Kim's waist and pulls her close to him and she lays her head into his chest and cuddles with him and they fall asleep.-

* * *

**Wow lots of flirting between Jack and Kim. They can't keep their hands off each other. Truth or dare fun. Woah and what about that kiss.? Does this make them together now? Find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I wake up and see my loving best friend right next to me. She is so beautiful and when she kissed me yesterday. Let's just say it was amazing, her lips were so soft and also tasted like strawberry. I get up off the bed slowly un-wrapping my arms around from Kim so I don't wake her up. I head to my closet and get ready for school. I realize as of now when I showed Kim how I felt. I realize I haven't officially asked her to be my girlfriend. How am I going to ask her out?

**Kim's Point of View**

I felt jack un-wrap his arms from my waist and he got off the bed. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. At the moment I just want to hug and kiss him. You basically could say that we admitted our feeling to each other but without speaking the words to each other. Jack notice I was up and he walked out of his closet, then he came over to me a sat on the bed, then pulled me up by my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back right away. God I love his soft lips. He pulled away and smiled at me and said.

* * *

"Hey beautiful, how did you sleep?" Jack asked

"I slept amazing. Thanks for asking." She told Jack

"I have to ask you something important later." (He winked at her) Jack said to Kim

"Oh and why do I have to wait until later?" Kim asked Jack

"Because I want it to be perfect and romantic." Jack said

_~After he picked her off the bed his arms still around her waist and hugged her tightly. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him back. He let go and said~_

"We should get ready for school. Last day today and we get to go on spring break." Jack says

"I know and I'm excited I get to spend it with my loving best friend." She tells him

_-They started to get ready for school. They heard their friends also up getting up to get ready for school.-_

**Kim's Point of View**

I got my clothes I wanted to wear and I head to Jack's bathroom to change out of my PJs. I picked out a lime green shirt, black shorts and some cute ballet flats. I straighten my hair and put just a little bit of make-up on and then I walk out of the bathroom and Jack is shirtless. Omg I think I might just faint.

**Jack's Point of View**

I was getting dressed into my black skinny jeans, my red supra shoes, and I was about to put on my red V-neck shirt, until Kim walked out of my bathroom looking cute as ever. She saw I was shirtless and she was staring at me. Then, she said to me.

"Boy put on that shirt." Kim orders Jack

_~Jack walks up closer to kim~_

"Are you not enjoying the view Kim?" Jack asks her

"Trust me boy, I'm loving every moment of it." Kim says

* * *

_~She starts to touch his body and traces her finger between his abs like a maze. Jack groans a little and picks up Kim by surprise. She wraps her legs around Jack's waist and he walks over to the bed and laid her on the bed and got on top of her. They started to make out. They took turns she rolled him over and then he roll her back over and they had a bunch of hickeys on their neck.~_

**-There was a knock on their door-**

"Hey you two ready for school yet because we have to leave soon." Jerry said

_~Jack got off Kim and answered Jerry~_

"Yeah dude we are almost done and then we will be down." Jack yelled through the door

**-Kim got off the bed and went to the bathroom. And she screamed-**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I just screamed and looked in the mirror, my neck oh my god there were hickeys everywhere on my neck. Well I guess that is what happens when you get turned on by a HOT body coming toward you and you instantly start making out. (Right?) Well that what I felt. Then Jack all a sudden comes running in.

**Jack's Point of View**

I heard Kim scream wondering what she was screaming about. Then I saw my neck in the mirror and I was like dammn my best friend can put some noticeable hickeys. I hate saying best friend now. I just wanted her to be all mine. I plan to ask her tonight to be my girlfriend. We are pretty much a couple well we kind of always acted like one, but this time it going to be for real. I then asked Kim why she screamed.

"Kimmy, why did you scream?" Jack asked her

"Jack, I scream because of my neck, boy you some put some noticeable hickeys on my neck. You are lucky my mom isn't going to see this" Kim told him

"Kimmy, look at my neck you did the same thing to me." He said

_~Jack still didn't have his shirt on and he wraps his arms around Kim from behind and they both look in the mirror. Then, he says~_

"Kimmy we have matching necks. I think we look good." Jack tells Kim

**-Kim un-wraps his arms from his waist. She turns around put her hands on his shoulder and says-**

"Jack, well aren't you cute. And please put your shirt on so we could leave for school." Kim tells Jack

"Of course I'm cute. Okay, Kimmy I will put on my shirt." Jack says

_-Jack put on his shirt on finally and then he puts his arm around Kim and they walk down stairs. They see their friends putting on their backpacks to head out the door. The girls notice the hickeys on both of their necks.-_

~The girls walk up to Kim and whispered quietly to Kim we are talking about those marks later~

**-They all head out of Jack's house and walk to school-**

_~They reach school and Jack walks Kim to her locker and tells her that he will be back so they can walk to class together. He moves his arm from Kim's shoulder and walks off. The girls magically show up behind Kim which causes her to jump.~_

"Girl umm you got some explaining to do." The girls says

"What is there to explain girls I have hickeys on my neck." Kim said to them

"Are you dating Jack now? Because from the looks of it; looks like you are." Grace said to Kim

_-The other girls agreeing to what Grace said.-_

"Grace, girls, I don't know. You could say we are dating but he hasn't officially asked me out yet." Kim told them.

"What! He hasn't asked you out yet? What is taking this boy so long?" Kelsey said

"He said that he wants to ask me something later on today but he wants it also to be perfect and romantic about it." Kim says

"Awww well that's sounds it would be so cute." Julie told Kim

"Yeah I want him to do whatever way he wants to do. It's not going to stop us from kissing or holding on to each other. Remember girls Jack and I are so comfortable with each other we can't even keep our hands off each other long enough." Kim explained to the girls

_~The Girls all look at each other. They say totally true Kim.~_

"Basically Kim you have been dating Jack. You two flirt all the time being best friends, but never really showed that you two actually like each other until last night." Kelsey said

_-All a sudden before Kim could response to what Kelsey said. The bell rings and Jack came back to get Kim. He asked her.-_

"Kimmy you ready to go to class?" Jack asks Kim

"Yeah sure Jack." She tells him

* * *

_~They walk off to English class together; he puts his arm around her shoulder. As they walk into English class. They received looks from their fellow classmates. They made it to their seats before the second bell rang.~_

-The bell rings and the teacher walked into the class.-

**Jack's Point of View**

The teacher walked into the classroom and begins class by lecturing us about something. To be honest I wasn't even sure what she was talking about in class. I space out looking at the beautiful girl I call my best friend and soon to be girlfriend. Then, all a sudden the teacher stops talk and sits at her desk and Kim said something.

"Jack, let's get to work." She told Jack

_{Jack snaps out of it and says}_

"Huh, Kim did you say something.?" Jack asked her

"Yes, I did Jack I said let's get to work." Kim said

"Get to work on what Kim." He asked her

"Umm Jack the writing assignment the teacher just gave us. She told us to work with the person next to you and that's you." Kim explained to Jack

"Ohh, I space out when she was lecturing us Kim. Sorry." Jack spoke to Kim

"Jack, what could you possibly space out you?" She asked him

"Umm you. You just look so damn good looking today Kim, I can't seem to take my eyes off you today."

_~She giggles~_

"Well thank you jack. But we should really get this assignment done." She told Jack

**-They start working on the assignment for class and by the end of class they finished it up and turned it into the basket.-**

~The Bell rings.~

_{They get out of class and walk to their next classes together.}_

-It's been a few hours of boring. They are at lunch now. They're all at the table talking about random things. Like what are they going to do over spring break? What more are they going to do at Jack's house? Then, Kim tells the guys.-

"Oh hey boys, tell Rudy I will not make it to practice today. I have cheer practice today after school." She told them.

**~They told her no problem and to have fun at cheer practice.~**

_{Jack then pulls Kim out of her seat at the table and puts her on his lap as he wraps his arms around her and she leans back and he starts a conversation with her}_

"So I won't be seeing my favorite girl at practice today, this makes Jack a little sad." He tells Kim

"Well Jack, I have to go it's an important practice (She turns her head and kisses him on the cheek)." Kim explain to Jack

"Oh alright, I think I will survive without you." Jack tells Kim

"Jack, I know you can." She says

_-The bell rings and they all go to their last class of the day-_

~Hours pass and school is over and it's officially spring break~

* * *

{Jack, Jerry Milton, Eddie, and Julie go to the dojo (Julie wanted to watch her man practice) Kim, Grace, and Kelsey are heading to Cheer practice.}

-At the dojo-

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim is at cheer this gives me a chance to plan something for tonight to officially ask her out. I want it to be perfect and romantic. I love her so much. I think I have a great idea on how to ask her tonight.

"Rudy, do you think I can leave practice early today? Maybe like in a few minutes." Jack asked Rudy

"Yeah, sure Jack, I was actually going to end practice early today." Rudy told him

"Oh awesome, I'm going to get changed." Jack said

_{Jack runs into the locker room to change, after that he left the dojo}_

-At cheer-

**~They are taking a break and Grace and Kelsey are talking to Kim about Jack.~**

"Girl what do you think Jack is going to do for you tonight." Grace asked Kim

"I'm not sure, but I know he is going to make it really special for me." Kim said

_(Before Grace could response to Kim, the coach said that were ending practice early)_

**{The girls were packing up to leave and Kim got a text from Jack}**

**Jackkk:** Kimmy, I'm not going to be at the house but I will pick you up later and get dressed, oh wear you bikini under your clothes.

"Who texted you Kim?" Kelsey asked her.

"Jack texted me saying he wasn't going to be home but he was going to pick me up and I had to get dressed and wear my bikini." She explained to Kelsey

"Oh well then girls let's get to Jack's house and get you in a cute bikini and a cute dress over it." Grace and Kelsey tell Kim

_{The girls grab their things and walk to Jack's house. The guys besides Jack and Julie are there already}_

"Julie, we got to help Kim get dressed because Jack is coming to get her later." Kelsey explain to Julie

"Well then let's get up stairs." Julie stated

**~The girls head up to Jack's room since that where all Kim's stuffs is and begin to work their magic on Kim.~**

"Okay Kim, what bikinis do you have with you and also your dresses?" Grace asks Kim

**Kim's Point of View**

I showed the girls what bikinis I bought and my dresses too. They picked out what I should wear. They picked out my pink floral dress. My bikini they picked colorful Zebra bikini. I went into the bathroom and changed. I heard the girls saying that Jack had arrived and he was down stairs talking to guys. I walk out of the bathroom dressed and my friends said I looked cute and Jack is going to love it. We wall walk down stairs and I see Jack in his swim shorts and a V-neck shirt.

**Jack's Point of View**

Wow Kim looked amazing when she walked down stairs. I can't wait to show her what surprise I have for her. I walk up to her and give her a hug and asked her if she was ready to go.

"Yeah I'm ready to go Jack." Kim told him

_{They walk out of the house and Jack hold Kim's hand. He told her to close her eyes and he will guide her to their destination}_

**~He told Kim to open her eyes. They finally arrived at their destination at the beach. Jack has set up a little picnic for them~**

"Omg Jack I love it, you are so sweet for setting this up" Kim told him

"Well thank you Kim, I was hoping you would love it." Jack said

_{They sat down and ate a little bit of food then Jack takes off his shirt and said}_

"Kimmy, let's go in the water." Jack said

"Okay, let's go." Kim said to Jack

_-Kim takes off her dress and drops it to the ground and Jack's starts looking at her-_

**Jack's Point of View**

Let's just say when Kim took off her dress and revealed her colorful zebra bikini. God she looked so sexy. I grab her and whispered in her ear saying she looked so sexy in her bikini. She told me Thank you and we headed toward the water.

_{They played in the water for a few minutes splashing each other, kissing, and just having a great time. Then they got out of the water and walked back to their spot. Jack laid out the beach towel and they sat down. Kim was a little cold so Jack wrapped the other beach towel around Kim.}_

"Thanks Jack for such an amazing night." Kim told him

"You're welcome Kim, and I have something to ask you." Jack said

"Oh and what do you have to ask me Jack." She asked him

(She smiles at him)  
~Jack starts uses his finger and writes in the sand "Will You Be My Girlfriend Kim?"~

_{Kim reads what he wrote in the sand and she smiles and gets on top on Jack. She pins him down on the sand and kisses him for a few minutes until she pulls away because she needed air. She then said.}_

"Does that answer your question?" she asked him  
(He smiles and pulls her down for more kissing)

* * *

**Yay! Kim and Jack are finally together. What will happen next in their relationship together?**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4 :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I can't believe Jack and I are actually dating now. It's the best feeling ever. I'm currently in Jack's bedroom. Our friends were down stairs starting on breakfast. Jack had just come out of the bathroom. I had been waiting on him so we could walk down together and tell our friends the good news about us; we were going to tell them last night when we got back from the beach but they were all sleeping.

**Jack's Point of View**  
I had just come out of the bathroom and Kim was waiting on me. I'm guessing to go down stairs and tell our friends about us.

* * *

_~The lovely couple walked down the stairs hand in hand and saw their friends in the kitchen already eating their breakfast~_

"WOOOOOO! Are you two finally a couple?" Jerry asked

"It's looks like we are Jerry." Jack responded to Jerry

**{They all say FINALLY}**

_~Jack and Kim grab some breakfast~_

"So what are we going to do on our spring break together?" Kim asked the group

"We could hang by the pool today if you guys want to." Jack spoke up

"Yo! That sounds pretty cool to me." Jerry said

* * *

_-After breakfast the gang went back to their rooms to get changed into their swim gear. The guys finished changing before the girls and the guys met down stairs waiting on their girlfriends to come down. So Jack huddled up with the guys and said he wanted to throw Kim in the pool. Then, they heard their girls coming and out of the room and they broke their huddle.-_

"So we all ready to go to the backyard and enjoy the pool?" Kim asked everyone

"Swag Yo! Let's go" Jerry says

_{They head outside to Jack's backyard and chilled by the pool}_

"Hey babe, jack says, as he picks up Kim bridal style

"Jackkkkk, put me down. Kim screams at Jack

"No, Kim I'm not going to put you down." Jack spoke

_~He is walking closer to the pool getting ready to throw her in~_

"Jack do not throw me in the pool, come on I'll do-." Kim says

_{She didn't even finish her sentence}_

*SPLASH*

**~Kim re-surfed from the water and scream JACKKKK I'm going to kill you. She hops out of the pool and starts chasing Jack. She had almost had him then Jack jumped into the pool.~**

"Come on babe you want me so bad jump in a punish me." Jack said to her

"How about this for a punishment? No touching me and no kissing me." She spoke the words

_-She then walks back into his house. Jack hops out of the pool. He follows her-_

"Oh come Kimmy you know I have to hold you and kiss you at some point, I don't want this punishment." Jack said

"Oh really Jack? If you want to be anywhere near this body again I want to hear an apology." Kim said

_(in a baby voice) "_I'm sorry babe, can I touch you now and maybe a little kissing." He said

"maybe, maybe not." Kim spoke

_-Jack was about to grab Kim when she bolted up stairs to his bedroom.-_

"Oh come on Kim." Jack screamed after her

* * *

**~Jack was running after her and entered in his room and she was lying on his bed. He closed the door and locked it. He walked over by Kim to lay next to her and turned to her. She turned too. He then whispers quietly to her ear asking, can I kiss you now?~**

{Kim said "yes." Jack moved on top of her pinned her arms above her and started to kiss her. She kissed back right away. They were getting into a heated make out session. Jack tongue swiped at the bottom of Kim's lip and she gave him access into her mouth and let's say he explore every inch of her mouth. She moans lightly and Jack un-pinned her arms and she put her arms around jack neck and he put his hands to her sides. They broke apart because they needed air. Jack didn't want this make out session to end so he starts to kiss Kim down her neck, she started to moan as he was kissing and nipping her neck.}

"Omgg Jackkkk." She spoke

_~He stopped and looked up and Kim and smile when she said his name.~_

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked Kim

"No, I don't want you too." Kim said

_(Jack started to kiss Kim's neck again and she started to moan his name. She pulled him up by his hair and roller him over so she was on top of him this time. Kim started to kiss and nip his neck like he was doing to her. He started to moan. She then re-connected her lips to his.)_

~That went on for a while then stopped. Kim, still on top of Jack rubbing her hands up and down his body. Jack was rubbing her the sides of her waist and then went down to her thighs.~

"How about we go back to the pool and have some fun with our friends?" Kim asked Jack

"How about we stay up here and kiss some more?" Jack asked Kim

**-He pulls her down and starts to kiss her again. She kisses Jack back for a few minutes enjoying his soft lips. She pulls up and gets off Jack.-**

"Come on Jack let's go." Kim says

"Fine, we will go down stairs to hang out with our friends." He said to Kim

_~They walked out of his room to the backyard where their friends still were.~_

"Hey you two looks like Jack couldn't handle his punishment." Grace said

"Yeah I guess you could say we both knew it wasn't going to work." Kim Said

_[They spend a few more hours outside in the pool area having fun enjoying each other company. They went inside and they all took a shower girls went first and then the boys. After getting into their PJs, They went to Jack's entertainment room and did a movie marathon. The couples fell asleep after four movies but jack and Kim were the only ones up. They were looking at their friends sleeping and they look up at each other and smiled.]_

"Kim, I want to tell you something. I needed get this out before I don't say anything at all." Jack said

"Jack, what is it, you can tell me in anything you know?" Kim said

"Kim, you're an amazing girl, you're crazy, loveable, beautiful, and your lips are so kissable. You are my best friend and I love spending every minute with you. I wanted to tell you "I Love You Kim, so much." Jack said to Kim

**Kim's Point of View**

Omg Jack just said he loves me and all those amazing words he said about me. Makes me love him even more and more every day. I have no idea what I would do without him. He makes me heart beat faster and slower every time I even look at him.

_{Jack still waiting on an answer from Kim}_

~Kim smiles at him and lightly kisses him on his lips. As she pulls away, she says to him."~

"I Love You too Jack." Kim said

* * *

**Aww they have said I love you to each other. What will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here thanks for the reviews :) i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

_The next the gang didn't know what to do on their second day on being on Spring Break. Jack and Kim are in bed waking up and smiled at each other loving each other company._

**Jack's Point of View**

When I woke up looking up at Kim, I was thinking about last night when she told me she loves me back. It's was most amazing feeling ever. I can see myself with this girl forever. I love her so much nothing is ever going to change that.

**Kim's Point of View**

I love waking up to Jack's amazing sexy eyes. He was the guy I truly love. He was the one for me. Jack and I figured we needed to start the day so we got off the bed and got dressed to figure out what we all wanted to do today. We walked downstairs and saw our friends on the couch talking with each other. They spotted us.

* * *

"Yo! guys what you want to do today." Jerry asked every one

"I kinda wanna go shopping." Kim said

"Omg lets totally go shopping girls." Grace said

"Umm I think us guys will stay here and play video games." Eddie said

"Yeah I'm going to have to agree with Eddie on this one. Shopping is not really a guy's thing." Jack said

"Oh okay boys, you stay here and have your fun. Come on girls let's get ready." Kim said

_{The girls headed up stairs to get ready to go to the mall and go shopping. The boys stayed in the living room and started to play a video games. A few minutes later the girls come down dressed.}_

"Okay, guys we are heading out." The girls said

**(They didn't even take their eyes off the TV. The girls looked at each other. And then Kim says.)**

"We are going for the door." Kim said

_{They start to walk out slowly.}_

"Wait babe, where's my goodbye kiss." Jack asked Kim

"Well come over here and get." Kim said as she bit the bottom of her lip

_[Jack gets up from the ground and puts his hands on Kim's hips and kisses her. She wraps her arms around Jack's neck and kisses back and deepens the kiss.]_

**-The other girls clearing their throats towards their boyfriends. And doing that didn't even get their attention.-**

"So I guess Jack is the only one out of all you that wants a goodbye kiss." Grace said

~Eddie realize what Grace said and stood up and walked over to her a planted a kiss on her lips. As Jerry and Milton did the same to their girlfriends. ~Jack and Kim pull away from each other and he tells her to have a great time at the mall. She smiles and tells him she will.~ The girls left and the boys are back on the ground sitting in the middle of Jack's living room playing video games.~

* * *

**_-Jack's phone's rings-_**

"Hello." He said

"Jack, I wanted to see how you are doing sweetie?" His mom asked

"Oh hi mom, everything is great. The guys and I are playing video games and our girlfriends just left to go out shopping." Jack responded to his mom

"Oh very nice honey, wait a minute….. girlfriend. Jack since when do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

"Mom, I'm dating Kim now. I've been with her for a couple of days now." Jack said

"Jack, I so happy for you; I knew you two would get together soon." She said

"Thank you mom, and thanks for calling and checking up on me." Jack said

"No, problem sweetie, I'll talk to you later. Bye jack." His mom said

"Okay, talk to you later too. Bye mom" Jack said

_**~He hung up the phone.~**_

* * *

_{With the girls at the mall}_

"Kim, you have to try this on." Kelsey said

"Umm no, Kelsey; I'm not trying it on." Kim told Kelsey

"Oh come on Kim live a little." Kelsey said

**Kim's Point of View**

Live a little. Seriously what was Kelsey talking about? She wanted me to try on this Hot Pink Lacey cleavage cut short PJ's dress. Let's just say it was a little too sexy for my taste in PJs. But don't get me wrong it's cute. But seriously it seem more her.

"Live a little. Kelsey, what's that all about?" Kim asked her

"Come one Kim, you know Jack will love it on you." Kelsey said

"Yeah Kim I think you should try it on. Oh and take a picture of you in it and send it to Jack." Grace said

"Omg Jack just might die when he sees that picture; you have to do it Kim." Julie said

_{Kim finally give in and decided to try it on. What's the worst that could happen? She took it from Kelsey's hand and walked into the dressing room area. The girls waited for her to come out. A few minutes she comes out.}_

"Wow. Kim, you look great." The girls said in unison

"Are you girls sure I look okay?" Kim asked them _*she also looks down at herself in the PJ dress*_

"Girl, you look awesome. Now give your iPhone and let's take a picture and send it to Jack." Grace said

**{Kim handed Grace her phone and Kim posed for the camera. Grace looks at the picture and showed the other girls.}**

"Kim omg, Jack is going to love this photo." Kelsey and Julie said

_-Grace showed Kim the picture. She actually thought the picture was great. Grace handled Kim her iPhone back and said.-_

"Well go on, send it to Jack and tell us what he says back." Grace said to Kim

_{She looks down at her iPhone and click message to send to Jack. She was wondering what he would say back to her.}_

* * *

**-Back with the guys-**

(They were still focus on that damn video game, Jack realize he got a text. His mind is still focus on the game. He picks up his iPhone and unlocks the screen and drops the game controller. He smiles at what he is looking at on the screen.)

"Yo man! Are you okay dude?" Jerry asked him

"Yeah Jerry, totally fine." Jack tells him

"Okay just making sure you dropped the controller and you ended up dying." Jerry told Jack

"Oh sorry; I'll be right back guys." He tells them

**-The nodded and Jack got up and headed upstairs to his room. Still smiling at the picture, he lays down on his bed and texts her back-**

_Oh please tell me baby, you are buying that and wearing it tonight for me ;D –Jack_

**-Back with the girls-**

"Omg Jack texted me back." She tells her friends.

"What did he say Kim." The girls asking her

{She reads the text and repeats what he wrote.}

"oh please tell me baby, you are buying that and wearing it tonight for me." Kim read the text to them

"Oh get it girl!." Kelsey said

**(Kim texts Jack back)**

_I don't know babe, I think it makes me look…..-Kim_

_SEXY. Is the word I think you are looking for.-Jack_

_Oh really?-Kim_

_Yes, and you need to get it because all I will have is a picture of you wearing it and want to see it on you in person babe.-Jack_

{Kim doesn't text Jack back. She looks herself in the mirror and smiles. She tells the girls she is going to buy. Kim goes back into the dressing room and changes back into her clothes. The girls spend a few more hours at the mall having fun shopping and just having a great time.}

**-Jack walks back down stairs and sits by the guys. He is just smiling. Jerry looks at him wondering what he is thinking about.-**

"Yo man, what's got you all smiling?" Jerry asked Jack

"Just my girl, Jerr." Jack said

_{Just then the girls walk in back from the mall. Smiling and laughing.}_

"Hey, looks like you girls had a good time at the mall." The guys said

"Yeah we had the best time." The girls responded

"So, what are we planning to do tonight?" Kim asked

"You know we could... you know? Jack said *He winks*

_{Kim walks up to Jack and touches his chest and says.}_

"We could Jack, But…."Kim says

"But… what Kim?" Jack asks her

_-At this point their friends are just looking at them weird.-_

"Yo! I'm confused." Jerry says

"Jerry, I'm with you on this." Eddie says

{Jack still waiting on an answer from Kim}

"Babe, No not right now. Maybe later." Kim tells Jack.

"But, baby.! Okay you at least you said maybe later" Jack told her

"Back to the subject." What should we do tonight?" Kim asked again

"Well Julie and I are going to the new science museum tonight" Milton said

"Grace and I are going on a movie date tonight." Eddie said

"Kelsey and I are going bowling tonight." Jerry said

"I guess that just leave us Kim." Jack said to Kim

"I believe so Jack." *She smiles at him*

* * *

**{The Gang left to go on their dates and it's just Kim and Jack at his house chillin watching some tv. And then Jack says that he is bored and wants to do something.}**

"Baby, I'm bored let's go do something." Jack said

"What do you want to do then hun?" Kim asked him

"Well you know what I wanna see." *Jack winks at Kim*

"oh! Well maybe later." Kim said

[At this time Jack picks up Kim and pulls her into his lap facing him and starts kissing her neck. She moans a little bit. "Can I see you in it now?" he asked her. "Jack I can't even think when you are kissing me like this." She moans a little bit more; he started to kiss Kim down her neck, past her collar bone and onto her top part of her chest. She pulls him back by his hair and pecks him on the lips, she jumps off him and ran up the stairs.]

"Ohh babe, I swear you're going to be the death of me." Jack yelled after her.

_*She laughs. Kim grabs the shopping bag from stairs where she left it. It had her new PJs in and ran to the bathroom.*_

"Kimmy baby, where are you?" Jack said waiting now in his room

"I'm in the bathroom changing. Be patient love." Kim said through the bathroom door

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I was lying on my bed waiting for Kim to come out of the bathroom. God I just wanted to see her in those new PJs. That picture of what she send me, I just need to see her wearing those person. She was making me crazy with all this waiting. I swear how long has it been. Like what five minutes already. Yeah that's long for me.

**Kim's Point of View**

I was in the bathroom I was dressed in my new hot pink lacey cleavage cut short PJ's dress. I was looking at the mirror. Trust me I was freaking out. I wasn't sure if Jack would like it. He did like the picture so much he said I looked sexy. But this was it, it was time to show him in person what I look like in these PJs. I walked out of the bathroom and Jack suddenly got off the bed and walked over to me.

"Oh my oh my, baby girl…you look so sexy in those PJs." Jack said

_*Kim blushes at Jack*_

"Thank you, Jack." She told him

"Now come here." Jack said

(Jack picked up Kim by her waist and then she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Jack guides Kim to the bed and laid her down on the bed and he is on top her. He starts to kiss Kim on the lips and then works his way down her neck. He was biting down a little and kissing too. Which Kim moans a little bit enjoying what he is doing to her neck."Ohhhh Jacckkkkkk." The words managed escape her mouth. Jack then reaches to her lips again and full on makes out with her soft lips. They were exchanging kisses for about another minute until they both needed air. They leaned their foreheads against each other and smiled.)

"I love you with all my heart Kim." Jack said

"I love you too with all my heart too Jack." She told Jack

_{After talking for a few hours, Jack and Kim fell sleeping in each other arms.}_

* * *

**I hope you like it. What will happen next? Find out soon. Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here i hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, the Characters, and Six Flags. **

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up and Kim was snuggled into my chest. She was beautiful. I kiss her lightly on her head. She starts to wake up. She looked so pretty. I began to talk and asked her.

"Hey baby! Sleep well?" Jack ask Kim

"Yeah I sure did especially in your arms." Kim said

"There only a couple of more days of spring break left. What do you want to do?" Jack asked Kim

"I'm not sure Jack; we should ask our friends and see if they want to do anything today." Kim answered Jack

_**{Kim got off the bed from the other side and Jack was just staring at her. He started to whistle at her. Kim turned around and blushes.}**_

"What! Jack why are you whistling at me? She asked him

"Can't a guy just whistle at his beautiful girlfriend?" Jack said

"Oh of course you can. Whistle away." Kim said

_**(Jack smiles and gets off the bed follows her into his bathroom that connects to his bedroom. He walks behind her and hugs her. She smiles at her and they are both now looking at the mirror.)**_

"I love you babe." Jack said

_~Kim smiles and turns her head and gives him a quick peck on his lips then pulls away. Jack then pulls her back into a kiss kiss; she of course starts to kiss him back and Kim turns completely around. Jack then picks her up by her waist and placed her on top of the bathroom counter. Kim is now sitting on the counter top kissing Jack with so much passion. His hands rest on her thighs and her hands locked together behind his neck. About five minutes in to making out session Jack makes his way down Kim's neck again just like him did last night. Kim moans enjoying what Jack is doing. She pulls him away from her neck and then says.~ _

"I love you too Jack." She told him

_*He smiles at her*_

**Kim's Point of View**

Omg all I have to say is that make out session that Jack and I just had goshh amazingggg. Jack is such a great kisser. Gosh I love his soft sexy lips. Now I'm just sitting here and we are just looking at each other smiling. I love this guy so much.

**Jack's Point of View**

Making out with Kim is just so god damn sexy. She is such a great kisser. I could kiss her all day if I wanted to. Her lips are so kissable. We were staring at each other smiling. Gosh her smile is to die for. I love this girl so much. I then break silence stare saying to her.

"I'll let you get dressed out of those sexy PJs you got on *he kissed her neck again* then *Jack mumbles into Kim's neck* even though I don't want you to change."

_*She giggles*_

_[Jack then walks out of the bathroom; Kim hops off the counter top and follows him. Kim walks over to her bag to grabs some clothes to wear; she picks out a pair of pink short shorts and a black shirt that had pink letters saying "Paris the city of love". She walks back into the bathroom to change. Jack goes into his closet and just changed into blue skinny jeans and a purple V-neck shirt.] _

**_~Kim walks out dressed and Jack walks out of his closet. He then walks over to her and grabs her by her waist and says.~_**

"That make out session we just had Kim was amazing. Did I every mention you are such a great kisser?" Jack said to Kim

"I have to agree babe, it was amazing. No, you haven't mentioned anything like that. *she giggles* I could say the same for you Jack. You're a great kisser too." Kim told Jack

_(Jack gives Kim a peck on the cheek. They then walk out of the room and notice their friends were just getting up too and dressed for the day. Jerry walks out with Kelsey and then asked Jack something.)_

* * *

"Yo! Man, how do you get Kim to just make out with you?" Jerry asked Jack

_**~At the point Jack looks over to Kim because she was talking to Kelsey and see's that she has a hickey on her neck when they were making out in the bathroom.~**_

"Dude, Jerr having trouble trying to kiss your girl?" Jack said laughing

"Nahh man." Jerry said

"Haha right dude. Kelsey, Jerry wants some more kisses from you." Jack told Kelsey

_{Kelsey was talking to Kim at the point she and Kim turned to their boyfriends.}_

"What I give Jerry enough kisses." Kelsey said

"Well, then Jerry jealous about how much I kiss Kim." Jack says while looking at Kim

**_(Kim smiles at what Jack said. She then walks to him gives him a quick peck on the lips}_**

"See that's what I mean dude." Jerry said to Jack

"What Jerry?" Jack said

"She just kisses you or gives you a peck on the lips." Jerry said

_[Kim then says something]_

"I do those things because it's just a reminder to show him I love him." Kim said while grabbing Jack's hand

"I love you too Kimmy." Jack said to her

"Aww you too are too cute." Kelsey said to Jack and Kim

"Thanks Kels." Kim said

"Don't worry Jerry. I will kiss you more if you like?" Kelsey said to Jerry

"Of course babe, I don't mean to beg." Jerry said

_{At the moment Kelsey kisses Jerry. They pull away. And Jerry is smiling and he was very happy at this point. They walk down the stairs since their other friends were just coming out of their rooms and they all made their way to the couch. Kim asked.}_

"So what shall we do together today?" Kim asked

"Let's go do something fun today." Grace said

"Yeah, we should, so what do you want to do?" Jack asked everyone

"Ooo Let's go to Six flags." Kim asked

"Ohh that sounds like fun." Grace said

"Yeah Jackie, can we go?" Kim asked Jack

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim just had to use my nickname. I could not say no to my baby. I love her and I want to be the best boyfriend I can. So I have to say yes to her.

"Okay, Kimmy we can go to Six flags." Jack said

"Ahhh this is exciting." Kim said

"But wait who going to drive us there." Eddie said

"Yo! We could ask Rudy to drive us." Jerry said

"Yeah we could. I will call Rudy and ask him." Jack said

**_(Jack pulls out his iPhone from his pocket and unlocks the screen and click on Rudy's name. Rudy answer the phone.)_**

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Rudy asked Jack

"Hey Rudy, I was wondering if you could drive us to Six flags." Jack asked

"Sure, Jack. How long do guys and gals plan to stay up there?" Rudy asked

"I'm not sure, I'll asked them." Jack said

**Jack's Point of View**

I was asking them how long they were going to stay up there. Since there was only a couple of days left of spring break we could stay up there for the next two days and rent hotel rooms for us all. The gang was cool with it; all we had to do was leave Sunday. Since it was Friday, the drive about three to four hours away from Seaford. I told Rudy just for a couple of days. He said cool with him. Rudy was pretty much happy because he at least got to go to with us to have fun. I got off the phone with Rudy and told everyone to pack some clothes. We all went upstairs to get some clothes.

"Omg babe, this is going to be fun." Kim said to Jack

"I know Kimmy. Im glad I get to spend some more time with you." Jack said

"I can't wait too." Kim said

_[Rudy had arrived at Jack's house, they walked outside with their bags. They saw Rudy had to rent one of those party buses. They were surprise he actually rented it. Then also happy because they wouldn't be able to all fit in a regular size car.]_

"Rudy this is swag, yo." Jerry said

"Yeah I know. I thought if we were going to be stuck together. Might as well make it a fun time." Rudy said

"Thanks so much Rudy for taking us, it means a lot." Jack said

"Yeah guys no problem. I'm glad you guys asked. I've been wanting to go on a vacation." Rudy said

**Kim's Point of view**

This Party bus is awesome. We all got in and Rudy went to the driver seat to start driving. We were all amazed about what was in this bus or what Jerry said this bus is swag yo. Then of course we were sitting as couples. Jack then grabs my legs on puts them across his lap and he starts rubbing his hands up and down my legs. Then I take his right hand and intertwine our fingers together. He then pulls my hand up to his face and kisses my hand. I blush a little.

**Jack's Point of View**

We were about 2 hours into driving to six flags. It was getting pretty fun on this bus. We were talking about what rides we were going to go on. I have to say this is the best spring break I ever had. I have a beautiful girl in my arms. I got the best buds with me and of course I'm friends with their girlfriends too. There is nothing I rather be doing.

"Everyone I just wanted to say this is the best spring break ever." Jack said

"It is sweet dude." Jerry said

"I glad to be spending it with you all. " Jack said

"We are too Jack. Besides the spring break, sleeping over at your house has been awesome. Thanks Jack." Milton said

"No, problem." Jack said

**{They finally reach Six Flags. But first they headed to the hotel to check in. Jack just used the emergency to pay for the hotel rooms. His mom said it was okay, plus Jack's family is rich. We headed to the elevator to head to our rooms. Jack's and Kim's room were on the 5th floor and the rest of the group their rooms were on the 4th floor. They got into their room to put their stuffs and change into different clothes. After that they would all meet up in the lobby then drive to Six flags which was only a few miles from their hotel room.}**

_~They all got to the lobby and walked out of the hotel and Rudy went to get the party bus, since they were able to find parking in the parking garage. While waiting for Rudy, Kim spoke to the gang.~_

"Omg this is exciting guys." Kim said

"Yeah it's going to be awesome Kim." Jack said

"Yo, I can't wait to ride the rides." Jerry said

"Yeah it's going to be great fun." Eddie said

* * *

_(Rudy arrive in the front of the hotel and the gang got into the party bus. They were driving for a few minutes and reach the outside of six flags. Rudy parked and they walked in and got the tickets. Rudy said "Which ride are we going to go on first?")_

"How about the Superman ride?" Jack said

_{They all said sure. And headed toward the ride, the gang was so excited. When they were finally next in line. They all go on the ride it went Jack and Kim in the front, then Jerry and Kelsey, Milton and Julie, then Eddie and Grace. Rudy was sitting next to someone random. The ride start and few minutes into they're all screaming.}_

**~They rode a many more rides such as The Twister, Dare Devil Dive, Slingshot, and etc. It was getting pretty late so they all headed to the party bus and drove back to the hotel. When they got back to the hotel and the gang reach their floor and said goodnight to Jack and Kim. The elevator close and it's just Jack and Kim. She breaks the silence between them.~**

"Babe, thanks for everything today." Kim told Jack

_(Jack walks closer to Kim and puts his arms around her.)_

"Anything for my Kimmy. I love you." Jack said to her

"I love you too Jackie." She said

**_[The elevator beep and the doors open to their floor. Kim was about to walk and until Jack picks her up bridal style and walked all the way to their room. When they reach the room, Jack puts Kim down and she smiles. Jack then unlocks the door and Kim walks in followed by him. Jack closed the door, and walks behind Kim and hugs her.]_**

"So Kimmy we have one more day in this place and we leave on Sunday what do you want to do tomorrow." Jack asked her

"I don't know, I kinda want to go shopping a little." Kim told jack

"Babe, you love shopping don't you." Jack asked her

"Yeah is that a problem Jack?" she questioned Jack

"No not at all love. I could do a little shopping tomorrow for a certain someone." He said to Kim

"Ohh really? And who is this certain someone." Kim said as she walked closer to him

"Umm, a certain blond girl, that I happen to be in love with." Jack said as he wraps his arms around Kim

"Well you don't have to get me anything." Kim said

"Well Kim I'm going to get you something. Because I'm awesome." Jack said

"Yes, you are Jack."_ (She giggles a little at what he said)_

"Well we should get changed and get to bed." Jack told Kim

"Okay. I will change in the bathroom and you change out here." Kim said

* * *

_**{Kim grabs her pink PJs short shorts and a black tank top. She walked into the bathroom locked the door to change. Jack pulled out his plaid PJs pants and decided to be shirtless in bed. Kim walks out of the bathroom changed into her PJs.}**_

"Wow babe, you look great." Jack said looking at her

"Thanks Jack. You too, but where is your shirt?" Kim asked Jack

"Ohh I decided not to wear a shirt and go to bed shirtless." Jack told Kim

"I see that now. Well I can't wait to sleep next to those amazing abs you got there." Kim said to Jack

"Well I can't wait to wrap my arms around that amazing sexy body of yours." Jack said

_{Jack gets on the bed and pats the other side for Kim to come. She walks over and they both lay down. Jack wraps his arms around Kim and she snuggles into his chest.}_

"Kim." Jack said

"Yes, Jack." Kim said

"Could I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked her

"Of course babe." She said to Jack

_[Kim looks up to Jack and he takes one arm from around Kim and cups his hand under her chin and kisses her lightly on the lips. She kisses him back. Kim's hands going up and down his chest. He groans a little by her touch. He pulls away and their forehead touching. They were trying to regain their breath. Soon enough Kim fell asleep, Jack pulled the cover over the both of them and he then fell asleep too.]_

* * *

**I hope you enjoy reading. What will happen next? Find out soon. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here i hope you like it. Thank you for reviews

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

We are back at my house. We had a blast the last two days. Six Flags was great and the following day we did little shopping which was fun I have to say. I had fun with my friends on spring break. The gang and I are at school. We were in 3rd period, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. So I took out my iPhone and it was a text from my mom. It read.

_**Jack, your father and I are coming home early. We should arrive at the house tomorrow as soon as you get home from school. We have to news to tell you. You will soon understand why we are coming home. I love you sweetie.**_

_**-Mom**_

"What does she mean news." Jack thought. He wasn't sure.

_(3rd period has ended and they all headed to lunch. Jack sat down at the table waiting for his friends to come. Jerry and Eddie arrive with Kelsey and Grace. "Hey where's Kim, Milton, and Julie." Jack asked his friends)_

"Kim's at her locker getting something." Grace said to Jack

**[Then Milton and Julie showed up.]**

"Okay, now we just have to wait for Kim." Jack said

"Why do we have to wait for me?" Kim said as she walked up to the table

"Okay let's sit, I have to tell you guys something." Jack said

"Whaat is it yo?" Jerry said

"I got a text from my mom that her and my dad were coming home early." Jack told his friends

"Oh really? Why?" Kim asked Jack

"I'm not totally sure but they would be home tomorrow after I get out of school and they have news for me." Jack said to them

"News what kind of news are they talking about?" Milton asked Jack

"My mom didn't tell me, she said I will soon understand when they get home." Jack told explained

_~ Lunch ended they all had fourth period together.~_

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I wonder what Jack's parents have to tell him. I shouldn't be a worried girlfriend, but I am. Besides that, when is this class going to end. I'm bored as Jerry looks. But no seriously, Jerry looks bored at the moment.

_**~The bell rings~**_

_[They went to their last few classes and school has finally ended. They all headed back to Jack's place. They were all hanging out in Jack's living room, working on some homework.]_

"Okay my brain needs a rest. There is just too much homework." Kim said

"Well I'm already done with all the homework." Milton said

"Same here." Julie also said

"Of course you guys are done. You two get half the assignment done in class." Jack said to them

"Yeah so, it's good to work on half and then do the rest at home." Milton said

"Yeah yeah, let's take a break." Kim said

"Good idea Kim." Grace said

**(They stopped their homework. They were still just sitting there doing nothing. After five minutes.)**

"Soo.. what are we going to do." Kim asked them

"No idea, Kim." Kelsey said

"Wait, it's almost 3 we got to go to practice." Jack said

"Yo, true dude." Jerry said

_[They all got up from the living floor ground; they went to get their bags. Since the sleep over was pretty much over. They bought their overnight bags with them to the dojo. When they reach dojo they changed in their gi's and started practice right away. They all took turns sparring with each other.]_

**(It has been a couple of hours practice was now over. They walked into the locker rooms to change back into their regular clothes. They said bye to each other and walk the ways to their houses. Of course the guys being gentlemen walk their girlfriend's home.)**

"Jack thanks for walking me home." Kim said

"You're welcome, Kimmy." Jack said

Kim smiles and then says "I don't want to sound like a worried girlfriend but do you know what your parents are going to tell you."

"I'm not sure. It shouldn't worry you though. I'm pretty sure it won't be that bad Kim." Jack told her

_(They reached the front of her house. She thanked Jack again.)_

"Thanks again, and your right I shouldn't worry until you actually find out what it's about." Kim said to him

"Yeah babe, and if something happens you are the first to know of course." Jack said

"Thanks." (She gives him a peck on the cheek and unlocks her door.) "I'll text you later Jack." She told him.

"Okay see you babe, I love you." Jack said to Kim

"I love you too." She said to him as she closes her front door.

* * *

_(Jack walks off on the way to his house.)_

"Mom I'm home." Kim spoke out

"Oh hey sweetie, what are you doing here aren't you suppose to still be at Jack's for the sleep over?" Her mom asked her

"Well Jack's parents are coming home early from their business trip." Kim told her mom

**(Kim walks into the kitchen and grabs an apple, her mother follows her behind.)**

"Oh really? [she notices kim's neck with the faded hickeys on her neck] "Kim, what's on your neck?" She asked her daughter

"Ohh didn't I mention…I'm dating Jack now." Kim said shyly looking away from her mother and took a bite out of her apple

"Umm no, Kim I would of remember it." Her mother said

"Is there a problem of me dating Jack?" Kim asked her mom

"Of course not Kim. (She smiles at Kim) I'm happy, my baby girl has her first boyfriend." Her mom said

"Oh thank god, I thought you be mad." Kim said

"I would never be mad. I like Jack he's a great boy for you. Anyways you two seem into each other before even dating." She told her daughter

"MOM!." She yelled at her mom

"Oh come on Kim you know it true." Her mom said

_**(Kim thought about it was pretty much true. She giggled a little bit, she then threw her finished apple in the trash then walked out of the kitchen. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She grabbed her computer on her desk and jumped on to her bed. She checking her Facebook page. Then she remembered she told Jack she was going to text him. She pulls out her iPhone and texts him.)**_

_Heyy Jackie?-Kim_

**Hey babe, how are you? –Jack**

_I'm really good. I just told my mom about us.-Kim_

**Oh really? What did she say? Is she okay with us dating? –Jack**

_Jackie, calm with the questions. She totally fine with us dating.- Kim_

**Oh okay good, I was scared for a sec.- Jack**

_Of course you were sweetie, well I'm going to go eat dinner, take a shower and then head to bed. I see you at school tomorrow. –Kim_

**Okay baby, I'll see you tomorrow. –Jack**

_~They stopped texting and her mom then just called her down to eat dinner. She went down stairs to eat some dinner. Few minutes into dinner Kim was talking to her mom about random things. Enjoying being home. After dinner, Kim put the food away as her mom worked on cleaning the dishes her mom handed them to her dry. When Kim finished helping her mom dry the dishes she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.~_

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up to the sun hitting my face from the window. I looked at the time and it was just about time to get up anyways. I check my iPhone to see any messages. I got one from my mom, it read.

**_Jack, sweetie sorry for texting early but I know you won't read it till you wake up, but anyways your father and I on getting on our flight soon. We can wait to tell you the news. See you later on today. _**

**_-Mom_**

Wow my mom seems really happy about the news to tell me. I get off my bed and get ready for school. I texted Kim telling her good morning and see her at school.

**Kim's Point of View**

I wake up by my phone beeping. It was a text message, I checked my iPhone and it was Jack telling me good morning. Awe he is so sweet. I text him back saying good morning to him too, after I went to closet to pick out what to wear. I put on a simple black tank top with a pink shirt over it and some skinny jeans. I put on some black converse. I went down stairs I saw my mom ready for work.

"Hey Kim, I have to head to work early today but I will see you later on." Her mom said heading for the door

"okkkayyy mom." Kim said

_(Kim just ate an apple for breakfast and started to head to school. She then saw Jack walking and she walked up to him and grabs his hand.)_

"Hey Jack want to walk to school together." Kim asked Jack

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to walk with you?" Jack said

"I don't know. I thought I ask." Kim explain to him

"Well let's walk." Jack said and he kissed her on the cheek

{They walked to school together. When they reach school, Donna came up to them. "Hey Jackie why don't you leave little Kimmy here and date someone else, like me." Jack then says "Umm Donna I'm not dating anyone else but Kim, sorry Donna you are just not my type." Donna just screams and storms away.}

"Thanks Jack." Kim said

"Of course anything for you. You're my girlfriend." Jack said

"Well you're sweet; I will see you in class." Kim said as she poke him and walked to her locker

"Okay, I'll see you there." He yells to Kim

_(Jack then walks to his locker, the guys go up to him. Jerry says "Yo, so what's the news you parents wanted to tell you Jack." Jack says "Jerry I still don't know you know, my parents aren't coming home until I'm out of school." Milton then says "I hope it isn't too bad of news." Jack spoke "It better not be, Kim has been worried about it a little bit." Eddie says "Kim's been worried Jack?" Before jack could answer the bell rang. They walked off to class together.)_

* * *

*Time skip*

_**~School has ended and Jack is walking Kim home. He was holding on to her, talking her sweetly and giving her pecks on her cheeks. She was laughing enjoying his company. They reach her house.~**_

"Thanks for walking me home." Kim giggled as she told Jack

"You're welcome love; I had fun walking you home." He told her

"Well you better get home and see your parents." Kim said

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Jack said

"Tell me later what your parents say." Kim asked Jack

"Yeah of course, I'll see you later babe." Jack said then gives her a quick peck on her lips

**-Kim walks inside her house; Jack then walks off to head to his house. When he reaches his house he unlocks the door to see his parents sitting on the couch talking. He closes the door.-**

"Hey mom and dad." Jack said to his parents

"Oh there you are sweetie. Were you walking Kim home?" His mom asked him

"Yeah I did. What news do you have to tell me?" Jack asked his mom

"Sweetie, we aren't sure how well you are going to take this." She told her son

"How am I going to take what?" Jack asked a little confused

"Son, your mom company got transfer…" His father didn't even get to finish his sentence

"**WHAT, WE'RE MOVING**?" Jack yelled and was shock he didn't even let his father finish

"I know it's sudden and I know you and Kim just started dating." His mom said

"Omg how am I going to tell Kim about this?" Jack said and still shock

"I'm sorry sweetie." She told her son

**_(Jack still shock at this, he wasn't sure how to tell Kim. She was right about being worried about the news his parents had to tell him.)_**

"When do we leave?" Jack asked his parents

"We leave in a week, don't worry we aren't selling the house or anything." His father said

"How long?" Jack asked them

"For maybe a year or shorter it depends sweetie, they could transfer me back. I just don't know right now, but they said that they need me for this job." His mom explained to him

"I need to be alone to process this." Jack said to his parents as he runs upstairs to his room

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I can't believe I'm moving, and I don't even know where. I was just too shock, I forgot to ask them. What am I going to tell Kim? I love this girl very much. This is a lot of process in one day.

_(At this point Jack pulls out the necklace his got Kim out of his night stand. He customize the necklace when they went shopping on their spring break. It had a J&K. He thought she would love it and was going to give it to her soon. But hearing the news about moving, Jack wasn't sure where he and Kim stand now.)_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Where is Jack moving too? How will Kim take it? Find out Soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here i hope you like it. Thank you for reviews

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

It was 3 in the afternoon, Rudy told us we didn't have to practice today. We were told he had a date, of course we were surprise but that's beside the point now. I'm pretty sure Jack has found out the news from his parents now since we got off school around 1:25. I am waiting on a text or a phone call. I'm very scared at the moment.

"Kim I'm home." Her mom called from down stairs

"Okay, I'm coming down." Kim told her mom

_(Kim walks down stairs to see her mom, her mom ask what she wants for dinner.)_

"Honey, what do you want for dinner?" she asked her daughter

"Can we just order some pizza? It sounds so good at the moment." Kim asked her mom

"Sure sweetie, just let me go change and we can order. We could also watch a movie if you like?" Her mom asked her

"Yeah mom that sounds great." Kim smiles at her mom

**_{Her mom goes upstairs to change. Kim decided to text Jack to see what's up?}_**

**Jack's Point of View**

I'm currently sitting in my room, still thinking about how to tell Kim. First, I need to go talk to my parents again and ask where we are moving too. Second, how am I going to tell the girl I love I'm moving. Then my iPhone is beeping, I'm betting its Kim texting me.

**(Jack picks up his iPhone from his bed and Kim has texted him.)**

_Heyy babe, did you find out the news from you parents yet? –Kim_

I don't even know what to text back. I leave my phone on my bed. I walk down stairs and my parents are starting on dinner.

"Hey Jack, how are you?" His mom asked him

"I'm fine at the moment, one question where are we exactly moving to?" Jack asked her

"We're moving to New York." His mom said

"Oh well I'm going back to room. Call me when dinner is ready." He asked them

"Sure Jack; we will." His father told him

_[Jack went back upstairs to his room to his phone ringing, he looks at his phone and it's Kim. He lets it ring until he gets a voicemail from her. He listens to it.]_

**_Babe, can you call me when you get the chance. What's going on? I need to know. Is the news bad? Please call me or text me. I love you Jack, bye_**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Listening to Kim's voice in that voicemail, made me even realize how I'm going to miss her so much. I thought of not holding her or even kissing her, it just made me sad. But I knew I had to tell her tonight. I leave in a week. I only have a week left with the girl I love.

**_-Jack's parents had called him down for dinner; he walked down and sat at the table. Dinner was quiet, Jack didn't speak a word until he said to his parents that he needed to meet up with Kim tonight and tell her what was going on with him. He went back to his room and texted Kim.-_**

_Kim, you think we can meet at the park tonight? I have something to tell you. –Jack_

**Kim's Point of View**

My mom and I were in the living room eating pizza and watching the movie A Walk To Remember_ (A/N: I love that movie.)_ Then all a sudden I got a text from Jack asking if I could meet him at the park. It was like 7 at night. I hope my mom will let me go.

"Mom, do you think I could go to the park? Jack has something to tell me." Kim asked her mom

"Sure sweetie I think it will be fine." Her mom told her

"Okay, thanks I'm going to get dressed." Kim said

_-Kim walked up stairs she changed out of her school clothes. She put on some pink sweats and light blue lose t-shirt and a pair of flats. Kim then looked in her mirror and put her hair up in a messy bun. After, Kim was done she went downstairs and told her mom "Okay mom I'll be back soon." Her mom answer "Okay Kim, I going to be heading to bed soon so make sure you bring you key to let yourself back into the house." Kim said "Okay I will mom." Kim grabbed her keys and headed down to the park which wasn't too far from her house. When she got there, Jack was sitting on the bench waiting on her.-_

* * *

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Kim asked him

"Oh hey Kim, thanks for meeting me." Jack told her

"Yeah of course, what's the news?" Kim asked Jack

"Can you sit and I'll tell you." Jack asked her

_~Kim then sits down next to him. She has a worried look on her face.~_

"Jack, what's going on? Is it something bad?" Kim asked him

"I didn't it take it too well when I found out and I know you won't be able to either." Jack told her

"What is it? You can tell me anything Jack." Kim explained to him

"Kim, I'm moving in a week my mom job transfer her to-" Jack didn't even finish

"WHAT you're leaving?" Kim said shocked

_[Kim starts to tear up a little bit. She didn't know what to say after "you're leaving."]_

"I know baby, please don't cry." Jack said

"I can't stop Jack, hearing this; it's breaking my heart. We just got together and now you are leaving. Where do we even stand now Jack?" Kim explained to Jack

_(Jack grabs Kim's hands and looks in her eyes.)_ "Kim, I want us to be together. I want us to work. I want you and only you." Jack told Kim

"I do too Jack." Kim cried out to Jack

_[Kim now is now full on crying, Jack then gets on his knees in front of Kim still holding her hands still.]_

"Baby, we are going to make this work. I don't want to let you go ever." Jack told Kim

"I love you so much Jack for staying that." Kim says

**_(Jack then stands up in front on her and pulls her up into a hug. He tells her. "Kim, I love you too more and more everyday if that's even possible." Kim now then pulls away from the hug and smiles. She then touches the side of Jack's cheek and plants a soft sweet kiss on his lips. She then pulls away.)_**

"Can you walk me home?" Kim asked Jack

"Of course sweetie." Jack said and then smile at her

_[They walked to her house, when they reach the door. He kissed her on the forehead and then looked down to her.]_

"I promise to you Kim, we are going to make this work. Will talk about this more after school tomorrow? Okay." Jack told Kim

"Okay, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow." Kim said

_{Kim unlocks her door and walked into her house.}_

**Kim's Point of View**

I got into my house and leaned against the back of the front door. Thinking of the words Jack was saying to me. "I want us to be together. I want us to work. I want you and only you." Just remembering him saying those words made me smile and it was the truth I wanted Jack and I to work out everything. Jack is my life and I want him to always be.

**Jack's Point of View**

When I finally got home from dropping off Kim, it broke my heart seeing her cry when I told her I was moving. I told her I wanted her and only her. Kim is my life and I don't want that to change because of this move.

* * *

**WooHoo! done with this chapter. i hope it was okay. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here i hope you like it. Thank you to all who review my story.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

It was Tuesday morning I woke up to get ready for school. I decided to wear a floral dress today and some cute sandals. I walked into my bathroom and curled my hair. After I finished I grabbed my stuffs and walked out the door, I didn't even bother to eat breakfast. On my way walking to school, I started to think about Jack. The thought of him moving is making me sad, not be able to see him every day. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling my name.

"Kim!" Jack yelled out

I soon turned around and saw Jack coming toward me. I smile at him.

"Hey Jack." Kim said to him

"Babe, you look amazing today." Jack said looking at her

"Thanks Jack." Kim said

"You're Welcome." Jack said and gives Kim a quick peck on the lips

Jack and I walked the rest of the way to school holding hands. When we got to school, Jack walked me to my locker. I opened it up got my books that I needed for class. After that Jack and I walked to class together.

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim and I were walking to class. I started to think gosh I'm won't be walking with her to class anymore. I'm leaving; I hated the fact I was leaving her. Kim and I have all classes together besides last period. We got into first period and we sat at our seats and let's say when the teacher started teaching; I wanted to leave.

**_-Line Break-_**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

Gosh finally school was over. Jack and I were walking to the dojo, we were a little late. Jack was going to tell the guys and Rudy of course that he was leaving in a week. We walked into the dojo and Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were already in their gis and Rudy was teaching them some karate moves. Rudy then saw Jack and I walk in.

"There you two are." Rudy said to Jack and Kim

"Yeah sorry Rudy, we didn't mean to be late." Jack said

"It's okay Jack, what's wrong with you Jack? You look a down?" Rudy asked Jack

**Jack's Point of View**

Wow, Rudy spotted it right away I was down. Yeah I'm sad, leaving the people I love behind. It was time to tell them everything that I found out yesterday. Kim speaks up for me.

"Guys, Jack has something to tell you." Kim told them

"What is it Jack?" Rudy asked

"Rudy this is hard for me to say to you and of course the guys." Jack explained.

"Yo, man you can tell us anything." Jerry said

"Well, I'll just say it. I'm moving guys." Jack said

"WHAAAATTT you are moving.?" They said in unison

"Yeah I just found out yesterday. I leave in a week." Jack told them

"Man, we are totally going to miss you." Jerry said

"I know I going to miss you all too." Jack stated

"You know what practice is cancelled, let's all go to the beach and hang out." Rudy said

"Are you sure Rudy?" Kim asked

"Yeah I'm sure, let's spend the rest of our time today with Jack." Rudy told them

_~At this time they went home to get all their swim wear and they would all meet up at the beach in an hour. Jack walked to Kim's house to talk about everything about his move before they headed to the beach day that Rudy planned out of the blue. When Jack got to her house Kim texted him saying to just walk in.~_

"Kim, where are you?" Jack called out for her

"I'm in my room Jack." Kim answered from upstairs

_-Jack walked up the stairs and saw Kim in her bikini and she was just about to on her shorts on and then a tank top.-_

"Oh hey baby." Kim said

"God, I'm so going to miss that." Jack said

"Oh I know." Kim said

"I don't want to move." Jack told Kim

**_(After Kim finished putting her cover up clothes over her bikini, she walked over to Jack and grabbed his hands and walked him over to sit on her bed.)_**

"Jack, I know and I don't want you to move either. But it's going to happen." Kim told him

"I know Kim; it's just going to be hard to leave you." Jack said

"Don't worry Jack, I will still be here. And when you come back I'll be waiting for you." Kim explained to him

"You know you are amazing." Jack told her

"Oh I know I am. So what's going to happen with your house?" Kim asked

"Well the good news about that is my parents aren't selling it. My mom's company is putting us up in a house in New York. Her company is paying for it. So we don't have to pack anything big." Jack explained to Kim

"Oh well that's good. I'm glad that I don't have to see anyone move into your house and your mom isn't sure how long you guys will be gone for?" Kim said

"Yeah same here. The thought of someone living in my house, it's just no. My mom said maybe a year or shorter it depends, how long her company wants her up there for." Jack said

"Oh well I hope shorter." Kim said

"Oh babe, the thought of it being shorter would be great." Jack stated

"So shall we hit the beach?" Kim said to him

"Yeah we should." Jack said

* * *

_[They left Kim's house after talking about the whole moving, Kim felt a little better about hopefully it would be a short move for him. But she didn't want to get her hopes up. When they got to the beach the guys were there with their girlfriends and Rudy was starting up the barbecue. All the girls took their tank tops and shorts off and the guys took their shirts off and headed for the water.]_

_{After 20 minutes in the water Rudy called them to come and eat. They all got out of the water and walked toward Rudy. They all got their paper plates and grab some food. They sat down on their bleach towels that they laid out on the sand.}_

**_-Line Break-_**

[After a few hours at the bleach they all went back into the water and had fun the couples were splashing each other. Soon enough the sun was setting. And they all got out of the water to watch the sunset. When it soon got dark they all decided to pack up and head home.]

**Jack's Point of View**

I was walking Kim to her house. We were talking, about random things. When we reach her house she asked me if I wanted to come in for a little bit to hang out before I headed home. Of course I told her yes. I need as much time with her as I needed before I leave. Kim unlocked her front door and we noticed her mom coming down with a suit case.

"Mom, where are you going all a sudden?" Kim asked her mom

"Oh sweetie I was wondering when you were coming home, oh and hi Jack." Her mother said

"Hi Mrs. Crawford." Jack said

"Kim, my boss called me for an emergency business trip and I need to get to Utah for a few days." Kim's mom said

"Oh okay, I'll see you in a few of days then." Kim said

"Yeah sweetie, you can have Jack stay over if you like Kim. So you will have more time with him." Her mother told her

_(Kim's mother knows about Jack leaving. Kim told her mother the night she found out and broke down crying to her.)_

"Do you want to Jack?" Kim asked him

"Sure, I love too babe. I'll just call my mom real quick to ask her." Jack told Kim

"Okay, well I'm off to my boss' private jet. Fancy huh?" Mrs. Crawford said walking toward the front door.

"Yes, very fancy. Bye mom, I love you." Kim told her mom

"I love you too sweetie." Her mom said and then she was out the door.

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

Well my mom was off and I hope Jack will be able to stay over; it gives me a chance to hang out more with him. I'm glad my mom understood that. I love my mom for asking Jack to say over.

_~Jack had just gotten off the phone with his Mom. And his mom said it was okay. Jack just needed to get some things from his house. ~_

"Kim I'll be right back. I'm just going to get extra clothes and my backpack." Jack told Kim

"Okay baby, I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to take a shower." Kim said and then gave him a peck on the lips

"Oh right, have fun in the shower without me." Jack said with a smirk on his face

"Jack, you are just weird." Kim stated

_(Jack just laughs at Kim as he heads for the front door and she heads upstairs to take a shower. Jack walks to his house, which was only a few houses down from Kim. Jack walks in and sees his parents on the couch watching a movie.)_

"Oh hey sweetie, come to get your things?" His mother asked.

"Yeah mom I'm just here to pick up a few pairs of clothes and my book bag." Jack told her

"Oh okay Jack. Have fun with Kim. But not too much fun" His mom said

"Yeah I will and mom we aren't ready for that yet." Jack said to her

**Jack's Point of View**

I went to my room and my mom is just… there are no words to explain what she said. I already knew Kim and I aren't ready for that "stuff" yet, but that's beside the point now. I just took my karate bag and filled a few pair of clothes and some boxers in it and some PJs. I went to my bathroom and got like my toothbrush, toothpaste, cologne, and etc. After I finished packing the things I need. I went downstairs and said good bye to my parents and went off to Kim's house.

**Kim's point of View**

I was just finished showering and wrap the towel around my body and headed for my closet. I had forgot to put bring a pair of PJs from my closet to the bathroom with me. After coming out of my closet I didn't even hear Jack come in. Jack was laying on me bed until he said.

"Hey kimmy, looking good." Jack said then winked at her

(I looked up and jumped) "Ahh oh my god Jack you scared me." Kim yelled

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you." Jack explained

"Yeah of course you didn't. Well I'm going back to the bathroom to change into these PJs." Kim told Jack

"Well fine ruin the fun." Jack said seductively

"Of course, Jack I have too." Kim said as she walked into the bathroom

After Kim got out of the bathroom she was beat and she was ready for bed. Jack then told Kim he was going to take a quick shower. She said okay and she walked over to her bed a laid down. After only a few minutes of lying down, Kim fell asleep.

**Jack's Point of View**

I finished showering; I put on some PJs. I walked out of Kim's bathroom and I notice she was sleeping already. She looked so beautiful. I walk over to her and leave a kiss on her forehead. Then, I lay on the bed next to her. She felt I was getting on the bed next to her and she moved closer to me and rested her head on my chest. I pulled the covers over the both of us and I fell asleep.

**_~Line Break~_**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

Jack and I are at school, chilling by our study spot talking and I start to space out. I've realize its Wednesday and Jack leaves on Monday. I'm already getting sadder about it. Then all a sudden I break out of being space out with Jack waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" Kim said

"Kimmy, are you okay?" Jack asked her

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking." Kim told Jack

"What you thinking about?" Jack asked her as he grabs her hands

"I'm thinking of you leaving babe." Kim told him

"Baby, I love you so much and I hate that I'm leaving." Jack said and then rested his forehead against hers

_~The bell rings~_

"I love you too Jack and we should get to class." Kim said

**_~Line Break~_**

**Jack's Point of View**

Thank you school ended early because the power in the whole school went out for some odd reason. So we only made it to third period. They opened all the school doors for us students to leave. Currently I'm walking with Kim and the guys with their girlfriends to the dojo. We called up Rudy about school and he said to come to the dojo and practice. Then do whatever we wanted after.

_-They got to the dojo and walked into the dressing rooms and changed into their gis. They walked out and started practice. They all took turns to spar with each other. After a few hours of practice they all changed out of their gis and left the dojo and headed to Kim's house since it's still early they were going to hang out there watch a movie and eat some snacks.-_

**Kim's Point of View**

When we got to my house I unlocked my door. We put our backpacks by the side of the door. Jack and I walked in to the kitchen, were going to get some snacks and drinks for everyone while the rest of them sat in the living room deciding on a movie to watch. Jack and I were finished putting the snacks into bowls to bring out. We were bringing it out some of the snacks, we had to make two trips back to the kitchen and grab the rest of the snacks and then drinks. I asked them if they picked out a movie yet.

"So picked out a movie yet?" Kim asked them

"Yeah we are going to watch The Forger." Kelsey said **(A/N: really good movie if you haven't seen yet check it out)**

"Yeah, cause us guys didn't have a choice." Jerry stated

_(Kelsey slaps Jerry on his arm.)_

"Oww Kels." Jerry said rubbing his arm

"Come on Jerry. It's a good movie." Kelsey told him

"Yeah Jerry it's a great movie." Kim then stated

{Kelsey pop in the movie and they all either sat on the couch or on the floor with their boyfriends. Kim grabbed the dvd remote and click menu button, after she then click play and the movie started.}

**_~Link Break~_**

-The movie had just finished up. And then Jerry says. "Okay I will admit, it was a great movie." Kelsey then said "Told you Babe."

"It's getting late were going to head home now to eat dinner Kim." Grace said

"Oh okay, bye guys." Kim said

_~They all leave but Jack. After their friends are gone, Kim locks her front door.~_

"So Jack what do you want to do?" Kim asked Jack

"We could make some dinner for us." Jack said

"Yeah we could." Kim said

~They walked into kitchen and decided to make some spaghetti and they were going to bake some cookies after. They finished up making the spaghetti and ate. After they both finished their food, Jack and Kim put the leftovers away and got the stuffs they need for the cookies. They added the flour, eggs, chocolate chip pieces, etc. And whatever else they needed into the bowl and Kim started to stir the ingredients together. When Kim finished stirring it up, she asked Jack.~

"Jack, do you want to try the cookie dough?" Kim asked him

"Sure Kim." Jack said

_[Kim then grabs a hand full and smashes the cookie dough in his face. She laughs at him.]_

"Kimmmm, you are so going to get it now." Jack said and grabs some cookie dough

"AHH Jack, don't you dare." Kim said backing away from Jack

"Ohh I'm getting you back baby." Jack said

_~Next thing you know, Jack grabbed her by her waist before she could run off. He pulled her close to him and smashed the dough in her face. Kim says "Oh it's on Jack". Jack then said. "Bring it on baby." Kim got out of his grip and starting throwing more cookie dough at Jack. Then of course Jack grabs some too and throws it at Kim. 10 Minutes into the fight with cookie dough, its everywhere.~_

"Jack I surrender, I don't have any more cookie dough." Kim told Jack

"Kimmy, I don't have any more either." Jack said

_(The truth Kim still had some more in her hand that she hid behind her back. Jack didn't have anymore. They walked closer to each other and then Kim threw the last of the cookie dough in Jack's face.)_

"Oops, sorry looks like I had a little more." Kim said

"Ohh really? I hadn't notice." Jack said with sarcasm

_{Jack then picks up Kim by surprise and sets her on the kitchen counter. He rested his hands on her thighs. Her hands rested on his shoulders. They were look at each other resting their foreheads against each other.}_

"Can I get a kiss?" Kim asked

"Of course you can babe." Jack said to her

_(Kim leans in and kisses Jack and he kisses her back sweetly. He pulls away and starts kissing her down her neck. Kim moans a little and tilts her head back. Jack now had one hand behind Kim's neck and his other hands by her hips. Kim bought her arms around Jack's neck and locked her fingers together. Jack pulls away.)_

"This cookie dough taste so good." Jack says

"Better than it being baked into a cookie." Kim said

"Of course baby, most of the time the cookie dough is better than the cookie?" Jack stated

Kim laughs. "Well we should clean up and then take a shower and head to bed." Kim said

"Okay, well let's get to work." Jack said

_The cleaning took about an hour and a half to clean it off everything. They both headed up stairs and Kim took a shower in her bathroom and Jack took a shower in the bathroom that was in Kim's house. Jack had finished showering but heard Kim's shower still on. After he got dressed in his PJs, he waited for Kim to finish up. Soon the water was turned off. 10 minutes later Kim came out and saw Jack laying on her bed waiting. She smiled at him and made her way to her bed. She lay down next to him and Jack pulled the covers over both of them and Kim fell asleep right away, few minutes after Jack fell asleep._

* * *

**WOOOHOOO! Chapter finished I hope you liked it. Another chapter coming your way soon. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is here! Thank-you all for reading my story, it means a lot and thanks for reviews

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

It's Thursday morning and it just shows me a reminder of how closer Jack is to leaving to New York. My mom is coming back from her business trip today, but that is beside the point. Jack and I are sitting in 3rd period. I can't believe we only been in school for like 3 hours and it's boring. I'm glad we have a three day weekend. Yeah! No school tomorrow, it's a teacher work day. This means I could spend more time with Jack and I'm very excited for that.

**Jack's Point of View**

I'm sitting in class next to Kim, just thinking oh when, will the stupid school bell ring. I soon remember that we don't have school tomorrow. This means I get to spend time with my Kimmy. Crap, what are we going to do tomorrow? I thought to myself. You know I'll just ask her after school.

_~Bell rings~_

**_-Lunch time-_**

_~Jack and Kim were sitting with their friends at the table they always sit at. Jerry then speaks up and says.~_

"Yo! Dude we should have a little party for you Jack." Jerry asked Jack

"I don't know dude, I really don't need a party." Jack explained

"But you are leaving Jack and we need a little get together before you leave us." Jerry stated

"Yeah Jack, it will be cool." Eddie said

"Okay fine, when do you guys want to do?" Jack asked them

"We should do it on Sunday, a day before you leave. If that's okay with you Jack?" Jerry said

"Yeah that should be fine. Where should we have it at?" Jack asked

"We could do it at my house. I'm sure my mom won't mind." Kim said

"Awesome we got a place. What do we plan to do?" Jerry asked

"We could play games, watch movies, pool time, and whatever else there is to do." Kim suggested

"All sound awesome baby." Jack said to her

"Thanks Jack. So make sure you guys & girls too, bring your swim wear." Kim said

_{The school bell rang saying lunch was over. So they all got up and said bye to each other and walked off to 4th period._}

**_-Line Break-_**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Yay School is finally over and it's been a long day. Kim and I are walking to her house to hang out a little before I go home. Since her mom came back from her business trip today. We got to her house and she unlocks the door and we walked in.

"Kim." Jack said

"Yeah Jack." Kim responded to Jack as she closed her door.

"What do you want to do tomorrow since there is no school?" Jack asked her

"Umm not sure, I know I want to hang out with you love." Kim told Jack

-Jack walks to Kim and rested his hands on her sides. Kim then put her hands on his shoulders.-

"Well babe, we got to think of something to do." Jack said to Kim

"We will." Kim told him

**_Kim gives Jack a quick peck on the lips and pulls away. Jack then pulls back in to give her a full on kiss. Kim then starts to talk during the kiss._**

"Babe, my mom is home." Kim told Jack

**_Jack then pulls away from the kiss and rests his forehead against hers._**

"Oh who cares? I want to kiss you. Is that such a crime babe?" Jack asked her

"No, of course not, I want to kiss you too Jack." Kim said

"Then kiss me." Jack said with a smirk

**_Just as Kim was going to slam her lips against Jack's lips, she saw her mom coming down stairs._**

* * *

"Oh hey mom, how was your trip?" Kim asked her mom

"It was good. I got a raise. Umm were you two kissing?" Her mom asked

"Whaaaattt? No, we weren't mom." Kim said as she let go of Jack

_Jack then let go of her sides._

"Mrs. Crawford, we were totally kissing." Jack said

_Kim then slaps jack in arm. Mrs. Crawford starts laughing._

"Oww Kim. What was that for?" Jack asked her

"You two are too cute." Her mom said

"Jack! Why would say that and thanks mom" Kim said

"Because it's true, we were kissing baby. Oh and Mrs. Crawford we are cute." Jack said grabbing Kim again but this time from behind

_[Kim trying to get out of Jack's grip, he ended up holding her tighter.]_

"Again with the cuteness, so Jack you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Crawford asked him

"Yeah that would be great." Jack said putting his chin on Kim's shoulder

"Great, I'm going to start dinner. Behave you two." Kim's mom said

"Mom of course well will behave." Kim said

"No, promises Mrs. Crawford." Jack said

_[Kim then elbow's Jack in the stomach.]_

"Oww! Kim would you stop hurting me." Jack said

_(Mrs. Crawford gives Kim a look)_

"Mom he is kidding." Kim told her mom

_{Her mom just laughs again walking into the kitchen to start on the dinner.}_

* * *

"I was so was not joking." Jack said

"Jack, let go of me. I'm mad at you right now." Kim said

"How about I don't let you go and we watch a movie?" Jack suggested to her

"Fine we can watch a movie, since you are staying for dinner." Kim said

**_-Next thing Jack tries to walk with Kim in his arms.-_**

"Babe, this will only work if you walk the same time I walk" Jack said

"Sorry, let's pick out a movie." Kim said

**_They started walking; Jack still had his arms around Kim. They walked over to her movie collection._**

"So what do you want to watch babe." Jack asked her

"Let's watch Abduction." Kim said

"What so you can see Taylor Lautner?" Jack said **(A/N: What can I say I love Taylor Lautner)**

"Maybe…" Kim said

"Okay fine, we can watch Abduction." Jack said

"Yay!" Kim said and pop in the Abduction in the DVD player

**_-Once the DVD is in the player. Kim then grabs the remote for the DVD player. Jack then walks backwards toward the couch a sits down, still holding on to Kim and pulls her down on to his lap. She clicks the menu button. Then after that she clicks play.-_**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I remember Kim dragging me to this movie at the movie theater. Since we already seen it, I want to distract her away from the movie somehow. I'm totally going to start kissing her neck out of nowhere.

"Jack, are you paying attention to the movie?" Kim asked

This is my chance, I should do it now.

"Oh yeah babe I'm totally paying attention." Jack said and then starts kissing Kim's neck

_(Kim closes her eyes and starts to tilt her head back as he is kissing her neck and then she moan out of nowhere.)_

"Jaacckkkk stop." Kim said

_Jack stops for a second to asked her_

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Jack asked her

"Nooo not really." Kim said

_-The movie already forgotten. All a sudden Jack attacks Kim's neck with his lips. He nips her neck leaving a hickey on her neck. Kim then turns her head and starts to kiss him on the lips moving their lips in sync with each other like crazy. Kim pulls apart from the kiss. Jack a little upset about it.-_

"Kim, why did you pull away? I was really enjoying the kissing." Jack asked her

"It's because my mom is here and I know you were. I'm going to miss kissing you after you leave on Monday." Kim said

"I know same here babe, I going to miss everything about you." Jack said

_Before Kim could say anything back to Jack, her mom calls them for dinner._

"Kim and Jack dinner is ready." Her mom yelled from the kitchen

**_[Kim gets off Jack and sticks out her hand to pull him up.]_**

"Before we go into the kitchen to eat, one last kiss?" Jack asked

"Okay fine." Kim said

**_(Kim leans in about to kiss him then just kisses him on the cheek. She then runs away.)_**

"Kim, that's not what I meant. You owe me" Jack said

"Oh sure I do." Kim yelled through the door.

**_-Line Break-_**

* * *

_Dinner was over and Jack is about to leave to go home since her mom was back. Jack and Kim when up to her room so he could get his stuffs out of her room._

"So babe, what is planned for tomorrow?" Kim asked Jack

"I'm not sure, I'll think of something." Jack told Kim

"Oh okay, so you going to text me tomorrow about?" Kim asked

"I just might." Jack said

_Jack finished grabbing his stuffs and started walking out of Kim's room. Kim followed him out. Mrs. Crawford had just been walking up the stairs._

"Thank-you Mrs. Crawford for making me stay here with Kim for those few days. Also thanks for tonight's dinner, it was great." Jack said to her mom

"No problem, I'm very happy you love my daughter." She told Jack

"I love your daughter with all my heart Mrs. Crawford." Jack said while grabbing Kim's hand and kissed it.

"Thank-you Jack and you can call me Karen." Her mom said** (a/n: Just a random name for her mom)**

"Well alright Karen, I'm going to head out." Jack said to Karen

"Oh wait, Mom I almost forgot to ask you is it okay if we have a little party with just our friends here on Sunday?" Kim asked her mom

"Yeah sweetie that's fine, is that party for Jack going away?" Karen asked her daughter

"Yeah just a last night hang out with him before he leaves the next day. She explained to her mom

"That sounds like fun. Celebrate a last night together." Karen said

"Great, thanks mom. I'm going to walk Jack out now." Kim said

"You're welcome sweetie. Alright well I'll be heading to bed now." Karen said to them walking the rest of the way upstairs.

**_Jack and Kim walked the rest of the way downstairs. They walked to her front door and she opened it and Jack walked out and faced Kim._**

"I think someone owes me a kiss?" Jack said to her

"I think I do." Kim said

_Kim then kisses Jack, he kisses her back. The kiss was sweet. After a few minutes they pull away from each other._

"I'll see you tomorrow baby and thanks for the kiss." Jack said

"I can't wait to see what you got planned for tomorrow and you're welcome." Kim said

_Jack turned and started walking toward his house. Kim yells, "I love you." Jack then stops and turns around and says "I love you too." Kim smiles and closes her front door. Jack starts to walk again to his house. When he reach his house, takes out his key and unlocks his door. His parents were already sleeping. Jack then walks up to his room and lays down on his bed thinking after a few minutes he came up with something amazing._

**Jack's Point of View**

I got it, it's perfect I might have to ask my parents and of course her mom to make sure it okay with them. I hope Kim will like it.

* * *

**WOOOHOOO done with this chapter. What is Jack planning? Find out soon. Another chapter coming your way soon. I hope you like this one though. Thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is here!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, the Characters, and One Direction or their music**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up just in time before my parents headed off to work. I went on my computer to see if One Direction was playing anywhere. I saw that the band was playing in Paris and it's also awesome because I know Kim always wanted to visit Paris. I just wanted to do some special for her. I got downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast. My dad was making some coffee. I decided to ask my parents about the surprise I want to do for Kim today.

"Mom; Dad can I ask you something?" He asked his parents

"Sure Jack, what's up?" His father said

"I was wondering if I could use the private jet for Kim and I to go to Paris, Kim's favorite band One Direction is performing there I heard. I wanted to surprise her." Jack explained to his parents

"Well don't you are to be the best boyfriend ever." His mom said

"Of course I do mom." Jack said

"Wait, how do you know this so called One Direction is playing there?" His dad asked with a confused face.

"I might have looked it up before I came downstairs." Jack stated

"Oh my baby is adorable." His mom said pinching his cheeks

"Mommm, stop it. So is it okay?" He asked

"Yeah Jack sure, you are a great man son." His father said

"Thanks dad and mom too. I can't wait to surprise Kim. I'm going to go buy the tickets." Jack said

"Okay sweetie. You're father and I are going head to work." His mom said

"Okay I'll see you guys later." He told his parents

**_His Parents went out the door. Jack then ran upstairs to buy the tickets. He was happy they still had tickets. He took out his credit card and bought two tickets to One Direction in Paris. Then Jack had remember he had to ask Karen if was okay with her to take her daughter out to Paris. He decided to walk to Kim's house and saw that her mom was still here because Karen's car was still in the driveway. He knocked on the door and her mother answer._**

"Oh hello Jack, Kim is still sleeping. You know how she loves her beauty sleep when there are no classes." Karen said

"Yeah true, she loves her beauty sleep. I'm actually here to talk to you Karen." Jack said

"Oh okay, come in Jack." Karen said as she open the door more for Jack to step in

"What do you have to ask me?" Karen asked Jack

"I was wondering if it was okay if I took your daughter to a One Direction concert and it happens to be in Paris." Jack explained

"Oh wow Jack that's so sweet of you. Kim has wanted to go to a One Direction concert and it's in Paris. (BONUS). She has always wanted to go to Paris." Karen said

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise her so I looked up where they were going to do a show and it happens to be in Paris." Jack explained

"Jack, you know how to take care of my daughter for sure. How do you two plan to get there?" Karen asked him

"By private jet, if that's okay with you Karen." Jack said

"Of course you two have fun and be safe. I know she is going to love it. Well, I have to head to work now. You can wake up Kim." Karen said

"Okay Karen. Thanks again and we will fun." Jack said to Karen

_Karen left the house to go to work._

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Karen told me I should wake up Kim. I went up to Kim's room and opened her door slowly. I saw my beautiful girl sleeping. I sat down on her bed next to her and I said "Kimmy wake up." She didn't wake. I kissed her on the forehead and she started to move. I then said. "Baby, you got to wake up, we have a big day today for us.

**Kim's Point of View**

I was hearing Jack's voice saying we have a big day set for us. I swear I thought I was dreaming, when I opened my eyes I saw Jack sitting on my bed beside me.

"Jack what are you doing here at like… 7 in the morning." Kim said looking at her alarm clock

"I'm here because, I have the day planned for today and part of tomorrow." Jack said

"At 7 in the morning." Kim stated

"Yes babe, now can you pack a small suit case with clothes and whatever else you need?" Jack asked Kim

"Baby, where are we going at 7 in the morning?" Kim asked

"Somewhere special, please pack some things. I'll be back later to pick you up." Jack said to Kim

"Okay I'll pack some things." Kim said

"Thanks, I'm going to go pack some things too. See you soon." Jack said a give her a quick peck on the lips.

_Jack left Kim's house to go back to his house and pack some clothes and other things he needed for the trip._

**_-Line Break-_**

**Kim's Point of View**

I had just finished packing clothes; I went downstairs with my suitcase in hand. I was waiting for Jack to come back and get me. He didn't even tell me where we were going. All he said was somewhere special. I decided to watch some TV, I turned it on a commercial showed about One Direction new album. **AHHHH** I screamed; I just love them so much. After the commercial, I decided to turn off the TV. So I turn on their music and blast it through my house. Since I'm waiting on Jack to come and get me.

**Jack's Point of View**

I finished packing and I had just remembered that I have to print out the tickets for the concert. I really don't want to forget that. I ran upstairs and when on the main computer since I packed away my laptop. I opened up my email and clicked on the email with the tickets on it. I clicked file then printed the tickets. After I finished up I ran back downstairs and stuck the tickets in my suitcase. I walked out my front door and locked it. I started to head to Kim's house. When I got there I could totally heard Kim blasting One Direction and little did she know she was seeing them tonight in Paris. I walked up to her front door and knock on the door. I waited a little bit but I got no answer. I soon realize the door was unlocked. I opened the door, saw Kim dancing and singing along.

"Hey babe!" Jack yelled over the music

"Omg Jack, how much did you see?" Kim asked as she turned down the music

"Enough to know, you are going to love me forever." Jack said

"Oh am I now?" Kim asked

"Yup, now we better get going to private jet." Jack said

"You say whattt now?" Kim said excited

"Yes, Kim now let's already 8 and we have to make it there soon." Jack explained

"Jack, exactly where is where?" Kim asked

"I'll tell you when we get on the jet." Jack said

**_-Line Break-_**

_Jack and Kim are on the private jet and Kim is just amaze about. She is so excited about it and she doesn't even know where they're going._

"Jack, can you please tell me where we are going?" Kim asked

"Okay, were going to Paris." Jack answered

"Oh cool, waittt were going to Paris." Kim said processing Paris in her mind

"Yeah baby, there is another surprise but I'm not telling you until we get to Paris." Jack explained

"Ughh! Why can't you just tell me now?" Kim said

Jack doesn't even answer Kim. He takes the Karate magazine out of the side pocket of the seat. Kim then said "So you are not going to answer me are you?"10 minutes later, Jack is still looking at the magazine. "JACKKK, please talk to me, I'm bored." Kim said. Jack put the magazine down on his lap.

"Kim, I already know you want to know what else I have planned. But baby I want it to be a surprise." Jack explained to her again

"Fine babe even though the surprise is killing me inside." Kim said

_Jack got up from his seat and walked over to Kim. She was sitting on the long bench seat in the Jet. He puts his arm around her and told her "Babe, you are going to love this surprise I promise this is worth the wait__._ "Okay, I love you and you're an amazing boyfriend. Thank-you for everything you do for me." Kim told Jack. "I love you too Kim and you're welcome. I would do anything for you babe." Jack said back

**-Line Break-**

_They reached Paris at Jack's grandfather private airport. His grandfather has a huge mansion there in Pairs and he was still out of town. Jack is not sure when his grandpa will come back. But Jack did call his grandfather asking if it was okay to stay there ahead of time. Jack didn't even really have to ask his grandfather about staying at his house in Paris. His grandfather told him he could stay in any of his houses he owned anytime. On the plus side Jack had a key to the house. _

_~They both exited the Jet.~_

* * *

"Jack this is amazing." Kim said and looked up at him

_Jack look down to Kim and pecked her on the lips and then pulled away._

"Yeah it's great. I loved it here when I was a kid." Jack said

"Really? That's cool and your grandfather lives here." Kim said

"Yeah but he is still out of town, not sure when he will be back but he said we could stay here." Jack explained

"Oh okay, that's really sweet of your grandfather to let us stay. Shall we head inside?" Kim said

"Oh yeah of course let's go inside." Jack told Kim

_They walked to the front door he took out the key and unlocked the door. They walked in and Kim was amaze by the beautiful art, furniture, and more._ Kim said "Wow Jack this place is awesome." Jack said "Yeah it is and I'm glad to be spending it with you Kimmy.

**Kim's Point of View**

When Jack said he is glad to be spending it with me. I was very happy and excited that I can spend my time with Jack in Paris "The city of love."

**Jack's Point of View**

I'm so happy we made great time because of the time different between Seaford and Paris crazy different. We got here on time so we have about 4 hours before the concert. The show starts at 7 I believe, I will have to look at the tickets again. I can't wait to see her face.

**_-Line Break-_**

"Jackie, I'm getting a little hungry." Kim told Jack

"Okay sweetie, what would you like to eat?" Jack said walking toward the kitchen

"I'm not sure, what's your grandpa got in the freezer?" Kim asked

_Jack opened up the freezer and said "frozen stuffs" Kim went behind Jack trying to look over him but Jack being so tall and she being short, she couldn't see in the freezer. Kim said "ughh babe you and your tallness. I can't see Jack." Jack said "Sorry babe." He moved out of the way so Kim can get in front of him. After she gets in front she looks in the freezer. Jack then wraps his arms around Kim's body and holds her close and leans down to put his chin on her shoulder._

"Kim, find anything yet?" Jack asked Kim

"Umm, maybe…How about frozen pizza?" Kim asked Jack

"Sure let me preheat the oven." Jack said and let go of Kim to walk to the oven

_Jack clicks the bake on button to 350 degrees because that's what it said on the box of pizza. After 15 minutes the oven is preheated. Jack takes the pizza out of the box and sticks it in the oven. When the pizza finished he took out the pizza and put it on the cutting board at he had pulled out. He let it cool down and started to cut the pizza with the pizza cutter._

**_-Line Break-_**

_They finished eating. There was only like a few more hours left until they had to leave. Jack had just checked the tickets and it said 7. Jack was glad he was right. Kim then saw Jack put something back into his bag and she questioned him._

"Jack, what you got there? Hiding something from me." Kim asked him

"Nope Kim just you know.." Jack said zipping up his bag.

"Oh I'll find out sooner or later. Kim said walking away toward the couch

"Sure Kimmy." Jack stated and walked over to the couch too and sat next to her.

**~Time skip for like an hour~**

_Jack and Kim were sitting on the couch but Kim was now on Jack's lap, they were watching some tv. Then Jack looked at his watch and said "Kim we have to get ready now so we could head to the venue." Kim told Jack "okay" and headed upstairs to change into her clothes and Jack followed her too so he could change. Kim picked out pink skinny jeans, a nice white lose shirt with a black heart in front and some cute black boots and walked into the bathroom to change. After she changed she put on a little make up and curled her hair with lose curls. She was glad she bought he curler with her. When she finished she walked out of the bathroom notice Jack wasn't in the room anymore and started to walk down stairs. Jack put the tickets in his pocket when he heard her coming down the stairs. When Kim reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Jack dressed in black skinny jeans a red V-neck shirt and some adidas shoes._

* * *

"Jackie looking good." Kim said with a smile

_Jack turned around and saw Kim_

"Not as good as my baby does, you look amazing." Jack said and walked over to her

"Thank-you, so are you going to tell me why we are going to a venue?" Kim asked him

"Nope, but I'll tell you when we get there." Jack said

**_-Line Break-_**

_Jack called his grandpa's limo driver to take them to the concert venue. Jack didn't even tell her. When they arrive Kim saw a bunch of girls wearing shirts with boys on them that kind of look like 1D._ Kim said "OMG you didn't, wait did you?" Jack looks at Kim "I think I did babe." Kim screams "OMG you're taking me to a **ONE DRECTION CONCERT!**" Jack then said while rubbing his ears "Believe it; I wanted to do something special for you Kim." Kim looked up at Jack "Thank-you so much babe, I love you sweets." "I love you too Kimmy." Jack spoke

_The driver dropped them off and they got out of the limo. They headed in line; the workers started to them all in to the venue. When Jack and Kim finally got in, he took the tickets out of his pockets and the guy scans their tickets and showed them where to sit. When they found their seats Jack and Kim sat down waiting for the concert to start._

_-Time skip during the concert-_

**Kim's Point of View**

I can't believe I'm at a 1D concert in Paris. I have the best boyfriend in the whole world. He got some awesome seats. This is the best surprise ever from him. I love him so much for taking me. I'm currently singing along with 1D and Jack is looking at me smiling.

**Jack's Point of View**

I'm currently looking at my beautiful Kimmy singing along with One Direction. We are pretty close to the stage at the show. I got some good seats for us. I'm so glad she is enjoying this.

**_~After they sang "Up All Night" Harry started to talk and said "We want to bring someone up on stage and we are going to sing." "What Makes You Beautiful" Girls started to scream pick me pick me. Harry starts to look around and points to Kim. "You come here." Kim wasn't sure and points to herself and mouths "me." Harry then said in the mic "Yes, you come up on stage."~_**

_Kim looks at Jack and he looks at her, Jack then mouths go up there. Kim walked from her seat and the security bought her up on stage._

"What's your name?" Harry asked Kim

"I'm Kim Crawford." She answered Harry

"Well Kim, how about we sing you "What Make You Beautiful"? Harry said

**-Kim smiles and nods-**

_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_Kim starts to get a little shy but smiles at them while they surround her._  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

**-Time skip-**

_After they finished singing Kim hugs them all and thanks them for singing to her. The guys all say you're welcome Kim and gave her roses before she left the stage. She walked back to Jack and she smiling all happy. Kim couldn't believe she was on stage with her favorite band._

**_-Line Break-_**

_After the concert was over all the girls were coming up to her saying how lucky she was to be on stage and how 1D sang to her and all this other stuffs. Some of them even gave her looks. But anyways, when Kim and Jack walked outside the venue they saw the limo driver and got it. On their way home Kim tells Jack._

"Thank-you for the best day, you are the best boyfriend any girl could ask for." Kim told Jack

"You're welcome Kimmy." Jack said to her

When they got back to his grandpa's house, they were beat and were going to head to bed. Kim first put the roses she got from 1D in a vase that she found under the stink in the house. After that she notice when she got upstairs, Jack was taking a shower in the other bathroom instead of the bathroom that connected with the room they were staying in. So Kim took a shower in there and when they both finished showering they were dressed in their PJs and got into the bed to let sleep take over.

* * *

**Sorry I been taking a while with the chapters I want them to be good enough to read and i hope that they are :D. Well anyways though I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another chapter coming your way soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is here! thanks for who reviewed. It makes me smile to read them :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, the Characters, and One Direction**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up the next day in Jack's arms. I'm still shocked that my amazing boyfriend took me to One Direction concert. He such a sweetheart and I love him for that. I was staring at Jack and he starts to wake up slowly. I asked him "What was the plan for today?" He answered me saying "Anything you want it to be." I smiled at him and said "So you wouldn't mind going shopping?"

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim asked about going shopping. My girl sure loves to shop. I tell her "Sure why not." We got off the bed and then my phone rang. It was my grandpa saying he was on his way back. I told him okay cool and said Kim and I are going to be shopping about Paris for a few hours before we leave. My grandfather answer me saying that's fine and to have fun. When I got off the phone with him Kim was already done getting dressed. Wow she looks beautiful more and more every day if that was possible.

_Kim walked out and was dressed in jet black skinny jeans, a blue crop top, and she pink TOMS shoes._

"So Jack are you going to get dressed or stare at me all day?" Kim asked him

**_Jack broke from his stare from Kim._**

"Umm what you say again?" he asked

Kim laughs at Jack. "I said; are you going to get dressed or stare at me all day?"

"Oh definitely stare at you all day." He said with a smirk

Kim walks over to Jack and punches him in the arm.

"Ow! Kim what was that punch for?" Jack said

"Come on babe, I want to go shopping." Kim said

_Kim then started to push him toward the bathroom._

"Kim, baby I kind of need to get some clothes first." Jack explained

"Oh sorry, well hurry up." Kim stated

_Jack grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes Jack walks out. He dressed in jet black skinny jeans, a blue shirt, and his pair of adidas._

"Hey baby we match our outfits." Jack said

"Aww so were one of those couples?" Kim asked him

"I think we are Kim." Jack said and the winked at her

"So can we get going?" Demanding Jack

"Yes, we can go." Jack said

**_As Jack and Kim walked down stairs, Jack's grandfather had just walked into the house. Jack saw him and ran up to his grandpa to hug him._**

"Hey grandpa, how's it going?" Jack said

"Everything is good Jack, oh and who is this lovely lady with you." His grandpa said

"This is Kim, my girlfriend." Jack said to him

"Oh the girl you always talk about with me." Mr. Brewer said

"I might have mentioned her before to you." Jack said blushing

"Oh so Jack likes to talk about me?" Kim said

"Oh yeah many times, and it's nice to meet you Kim." He said

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Brewer." Kim said

"Well we are off to go shopping grandpa, we will see you later." Jack spoke

"Alright, have fun." He said

* * *

_Jack and Kim walked out of the house and Jack took his grandpa's driver since he knew where the good shops where at. When they made it in their first shop Kim went a little crazy. She took things off the racks and threw them at Jack. She said to Jack "I'm going to try this and this, oh and this." Jack look like he was about to fall to the ground with all these clothes in his arms._

"Kimmy, could we head to the dressing room now?" Jack asked him

"Oh yeah sorry, let's go." Kim said

They walked toward the dressing room. And Jack handed Kim all the clothes she threw are him. Jack had a seat on the couch chair in front of her changing room door. After a few minutes, Kim asked Jack" If he wanted to see her in the first outfit." He said "Of course baby, I love too." She came out in this amazing purple dress and all Jack could say was "WOW".

**_~Back with Jack's grandpa~_**

Mr. Brewer was sitting on his couch watching some tv, when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and opened the door.

"Hello, maybe I help you." Mr. Brewer said

"Oh hi sir, our tour bus broke down in front of you house and was wondering if we could wait inside your house and wait for the repair guy to come and fix it." Liam said

"Oh sure no problem, would you guys like something to eat while you wait?" Mr. Brewer said noticing there was more than one guy

_Mr. Brewer let them into his house. When they got inside Liam asked the guys._

"What do you guys say, want to eat something?" Liam said asking Harry, Louis, Zayn, & Niall

"Sure, that would be nice." They said in unison to Mr. Brewer.

"Okay, I'll have my chef cook up something and if you need anything else my name is John Brewer." He told them

"Thanks, Mr. Brewer for letting us into your home and offering food." Niall said to him

"You're welcome; make yourself comfortable on the couch, while I tell my chef to cook." Mr. Brewer said

"Alright, cool let's sit guys." Zayn said to them

_The guys started to watch what Mr. Brewer was watching as John walked into his kitchen to tell his chef to start on lunch, since he has some guest. Also Jack and Kim should be coming back soon from shopping. His chef said "Okay will do."_

* * *

**_-Time skip with Jack and Kim-_**

_Jack and Kim were still at the store, Jack was really enjoying Kim trying on clothes and modeling them for him. He would always say "damn baby you look so fucking beautiful and sexy." Kim would blush at his comments he gave. She say "Thank-you baby."_

After a few hours Jack paid for everything Kim wanted. Every time she took out her card, Jack pushed her hand away and take out his card and paid for her things. Kim told Jack he didn't have to paid she could pay for it herself. But of course her boyfriend being the guy that he is said he would.

When they finished up their shopping, Kim and Jack headed back to the driver who was just waiting outside. Jack asked him to driver them back to Grandfather's house. When they got there, they empty the trunk that had Kim's stuffs. Jack had most all of the bags besides like two, he walked into the house and notices One Direction sitting on his grandfather's couch.

"Wait, One Direction is here?" Jack said looking at them

"Oh you know us?" Harry said

"Well I kind of know of you guys, Kim is going to freak." Jack said

_Kim then walked in with two of her bags that Jack couldn't carry, because of all the other bags he had._

"Jack." Kim said called him "**HOLY ONE DIRECTION!**" Kim said ecstatic

"Oh Kim, that's what he meant by it." Louis said pointing at Jack because he didn't know his name

Mr. Brewer comes out of the kitchen when he was checking on the lunch for the guys.

"Oh I see you met our guests." Mr. Brewer said

"Our guests are ONE DIRECTION." Kim scream with excitement

"Oh so you know them?" He asked him

"Yeah, I LOVE THEM. Question how did to guys stop here?" Kim asked 1D

"Oh our tour bus broke down in front of John's house and we asked if we could say here until the repair dude comes." Harry explained

"Oh that is so cool." Kim said

**_-Line Break-_**

* * *

Kim was so excited to see One Direction in Mr. Brewer house. She spend time talking with them and enjoying what they had to say, she told them that her boyfriend Jack was the one who got her the ticket to see them in concert and that they were from Seaford and was visiting Paris. They thought Kim had a cool boyfriend for bring her to their show because they know most "GUYS" wouldn't pay to see 1D in concert or let alone go with their girlfriend to the show. The guys told Kim "That Jack is a keeper." She told them that she "Planning on keeping him."

Lunch was finished; the chef cooked a nice chicken dish and some rice and vegetables. They all started eating, when the doorbell rang and it was the repair guy, finally. The guys went outside real quick to show him the problem with their tour bus. After, they came back inside to enjoy the rest of nice lunch that Mr. Brewer had offer to them.

**_~Time skip~_**

When they finished their food Kim asked 1D "Could I get some pictures with you guys?" The guys responded "Of course." Kim got her camera from upstairs and asked Jack if he could take the pictures with them before they leave. Kim took single pictures with all of them and then one group photo.

"Thank-you! Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis for taking the pictures." Kim said to them

"You're welcome Kim and If we are ever in Seaford come to our show, will give you our manger's number to give him a call and will give you and Jack some free tickets." Liam said to her and hands her their manger's business card

"That sounds great, thanks." Kim said looking at the business card

"No problem, you're a great fan and we wouldn't mind seeing you again." Harry said

_The repair man rang the doorbell, Jack answer it and he told him to tell the guys their tour bus was finished. Jack turned to Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis telling them that their tour bus was finished. Zayn said "Looks like our time to leave." Kim gave them hugs before they left and thanked them again. With that 1D left in their tour bus off to their next destination of their tour._

**_Kim looked to Jack and walked to him and gave him a hug, he hugged her back. Kim pulled away but still holding on to Jack and said "Thanks for the best day of my life, I love so much for it." Jack smiled and gave Kim a kiss on the lips. As he pulled away he told her "You're welcome, you deserve it all baby and I love you too Kim." "So when are we leaving beautiful Paris?" Kim asked Jack. "We have to leave soon because we got that going away party for me at your house remember." Jack explained to her._**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

Oh my gosh I like totally forgot about the going away party. I didn't really think of it much because it just remains me of Jack leaving the following day, it just made me sad thinking of it right now. I feel like I'm about to cry. Having my time spend with him in Paris was amazing. But now realizing we go back to Seaford and he leaves to New York on Monday.

"Kim we should probably go pack and load up the Jet and head back to Seaford soon." Jack told Kim

"Okay sounds like a Plan." Kim said

_Jack and Kim went upstairs to pack all their things they bought with them. It took for like 20 minutes since they didn't really bring that much stuffs with them. They when to the jet and loaded their things on to it and also Kim's shopping bags were loaded too. When they finished Mr. Brewer came out to say bye to them. Jack and Kim got on to the jet waved by to Mr. Brewer before the plane attendant shut the doors. They got comfortable in their seats, put their seat-belts on and the jet took off back to Seaford._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Another chapter coming your way.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is here!

i wanna do some shout outs for the people who reviewed my story

dlkicktbbbttfan,bellafan22,LiveYourPassions,MlleAd rienne,AsianPride,Kickluver101, and the guests. Plus whoever else has. Thank-you so much they all made me smile :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim and I finally made it back to Seaford. We got back pretty late. I called my parents to see if they can pick us from the jet, good thing my mom answered the phone and she said she will be on her way. I was so tired ready to go to sleep. Kim and I didn't really sleep we just talked, okay and maybe had a little make out session but who am I to complain. I need to kiss my girl as much as I needed before I leave on Monday. But anyways I told Kim that my mother was on her way to come and get us. She said "Okay cool."

_~Few minutes later Jack's mom is here~_

_His Mom popped the trunk of the car and Jack and Kim put their things in it. Jack opened the back door of the car and said._

"Hey mom thanks for coming to get us, sorry so late." Jack told his mother as he and Kim got into the back seat of the car.

"Its okay sweetie, your father was sleeping and I was working on work stuffs that needed to be done before we leave on Monday." His mother said

"Oh okay mom. Could you drive to Kim's house?" Jack asked

"Sure sweetie."

**_-Line Break-_**

_When they reach Kim's house Jack notice Kim fell asleep on my shoulder. He was about to wake her when she woke up by the car stopping._

"Are we at my house?" Kim asked tiredly

"Yes, Kimmy I will help you with your stuffs." Jack said

"Okay, thank-you." Kim said to him

_Jack and Kim got of the car and he told his mom to pop the trunk to get her things. When they reach her front door, Kim was so tired Jack took the keys from her and opened the door. They both walked in and Kim said "Jack we can just leave the stuffs on the living room floor." Jack said "Okay sweetie, and gave her a light kiss." Jack was about to leave then Kim said "Babe, do you think you can carry me up stairs?" "Sure, I don't mind." He said. Jack then close the front door and pick up Kim bridal style and walked up her stairs toward her bedroom. He opened her bedroom door._

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim wanted me to carry her upstairs, I really didn't mind I love carrying her. When I made it to the front of her door, I hear her mumble "I love you Jack." She such a cutie, I whispered in her ear "I love you too baby." I opened her door and walk over toward her bed and set her down. I kiss her forehead and say goodnight to her and I will see her tomorrow. Just as I was about to leave I heard Kim say.

"Jack, I want a kiss here." Kim said pointing at her lips

Jack smiles and leans down to Kim kisses on her sweet soft lips. Moving their lips in sync with each other, Jack says he has to go. "Baby, as much as I love this, I got to go but I will see you tomorrow." He said talking during their kiss. Kim pulls away "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Kim gave him a quick on the lips. "Bye baby." Jack said heading toward her bedroom door. "Bye love." Jack left Kim's room and closed her door. He walked down the stairs and walked out the front door. Jack lifted the doormat and got Kim's spare house key to lock her front door. After that he put the key back under the doormat and walked toward his mom's car and he got in.

_~The next day~_

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up and I was in my bed, I remembered Jack carried me up to my room because I asked him too. Such a sweetheart, anyways it's Sunday and it sucks Jack leaves tomorrow and it's making me sad thinking about it. I really don't want him to leave but I know it going to happen. After thinking about it for a few more minutes I decided to get ready for the day. I pick out just a pair of sweats and a loose shirt. I wasn't really in the mood to wear jeans today. I walked downstairs and saw my mom looking at my stuffs.

"Kim, what is all this stuffs?" Karen asked her daughter

"Just clothes mom. Jack and I went shopping in Paris, it was amazing." Kim explained

"Oh okay, how much did you spend?" Karen asked

**_Not that it matter her parents didn't mind. Kim had a trust fund from her parents._**

"I didn't paid for anything, Jack insisted on paying for everything even when I said I would pay." Kim explained to her mother

"Oh well that was sweet of him." Karen said

"Yes it was mom. I have the best boyfriend in the whole world." Kim said

"You do Kim, tell me about you trip later I have to head to work." Her mom said

"Okay, will do mom. I'll see you later and remember my friends are coming here for Jack's going away party." Kim told her Mom

"Oh yeah I remember, okay have fun." Karen said walking out the front door.

_~Few hours in~_

**Jack's Point of View**

I was heading toward Kim's house to help her set up the food, games and whatever else she needed done. As I rang the doorbell waiting for Kim to answer, I started thinking this is it I leave tomorrow. I would still go to school tomorrow my last official day with my friends. Gosh it got me sad, Kim finally answers the door and I immediately grab her and hug her tight. She hugs back.

"Jack is there something wrong?" Kim asked him worried

"No, baby I'm just going to miss you so much." Jack said whispered to her

"I'm going to miss you too babe and what matters now is you're here with me." Kim said breaking their hug but still holding on to him.

"Yeah, I am so how we get started before our crazy friends come over." Jack said

"Sure." Kim stated

_Jack walks into her house and notice she already put out the snacks._ "I see you put of the snacks already." Jack said. "Yup I did and I order the pizza already." Kim said.

* * *

**_Few hours later the guys and girls were showing up to Kim's house. The pizza arrived after the rest of the gang showed up. Kim ordered like 6 boxes of pizza just because she knows how Jerry and Eddie like to eat. They also brought out the snacks. Jack and Kim went back inside to change into their swim wear; their friends were already dressed wearing their swim wear ready to swim._**

When Jack and Kim finished getting dressed, they walked outside hand and hand. Their friends look at them. Kim then says "WHAT?" Grace says, "You two are just so cute, picture of you two now." Grace grabs Kim's camera on the table where Kim had place it when they brought the stuffs out.

"Smile you two." Grace said holding up the camera

Jack grabs Kim from behind, Kim leans back on to his bare chest and Jack puts chin on Kim's shoulder and they smile for the camera. Grace clicks the button and the flash when off taking the picture. "I want to see the picture grace." Kim asked her. Grace walked over to Kim and showed them both the picture.

"Aww Jack look at us, were so cute." Kim said

Jack looks at the camera. "We do you cute kimmy." Jack told Kim

"So how about we take another picture?" Kim asked Jack

"Sure, lets." Jack said

_Before Jack knew it Kim turns around and kisses Jack on the lips and then snaps the picture of them kissing. Jack pulls away and says, "Well I definitely love that picture." Kim just giggles. Kim starts to take pictures of everybody. Jerry and Kelsey were in the pool playing chicken with Eddie and Grace. So Kim snapped a picture of them playing. Milton and Julie were sitting on the pool chairs talking and Kim told them to smile. After taking pictures of everyone, they were all in the pool now. The girls decided to have a competition against each in the game chicken. The all got on their boyfriend shoulders it was Kim against Grace and Kelsey and Julie against each other._

_Few minutes later, Kim had beat Grace in chicken and they were surprise when Julie beat Kelsey in chicken. After that game they all got out of the pool to eat some pizza and snacks. Jack tells his friends "Thank-you for a great going away party." They smile at Jack and said in unison "You're welcome."_

**_-Time skip-_**

They all went inside to Kim's house and got changed into regular clothes that they had on early and watch some movies. Kim asked them "What movie should we watch?" They looked through Kim's movie collection and decided on _The Ring_. The guys asked the girls "If they were sure if they wanted to watch it". The girls said "Yeah just put the movie in." Jack walks over to DVD player and put _The Ring_ in.

_Half way through the girls are screaming turn it off. Jack says "This movie is only rated PG-13 girls, it's not that bad." Kim said "I don't care turn it off babe." Jack grabs the DVD remote and clicks the stop button. "Thank-you" The girls said in unison. "Yo so what are we going to do now?" Jerry asked. "I don't know we could play twister?" Kim suggested. "Totally swag yo let's play?" Jerry said. Kim got out twister from the hallway closet and said "GIRLS vs BOYS". "Oh bring it on girls; we are so going to beat you." Jack said. "Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Kim asked him. "Oh bring on baby how much we talking?" Jack asked Kim. "Okay, we are so not getting in involved in your bet." Grace said. "Fine, Jack and I will just play and then we will do GIRLS vs BOYS? Is that okay." Kim asked the group. "That's cool, yo I can't wait see how this will end." Jerry said._

"So how much we talking kimmy?" Jack asked Kim

"How about just 50 dollars?" Kim said

"That okay with me I'm so going to beat you baby." Jack told Kim

"Oh really now, getting cocky." Kim said

"Of course, and don't you play tricks on me now." Jack said

"Oh I won't but first I need to change my clothes, sweat pants isn't cutting it." Kim said

"Okay, go change then." Jack told Kim

**Kim's Point of View**

Jack didn't know what was going to hit him. I was so winning this, I ran up to my bedroom and change into short shorts and a loose tank top. It's basically what I wear to cheer practice. I then looked at myself in the mirror and put my now dried hair into a messy bun. I walked down stairs and gave Jack a smirk look on my face.

**Jack's Point of View**

When Kim walked down, oh my god why did she have to change in to that? Short shorts that cute amazing loose tank top. Damn that girl knows my weakness. She knows I can't resist her body. Damn her that's right I said it again. I was so going to lose.

"So Jack ready to play or do you want to pay me the 50 dollars now?" Kim asked

**_Jack didn't know what to say, all he could do was look at her._**

"Jackk you there?" Kim asked waving her hand in his face

"Yeah I'm here, damn girl why you change into something like that?" Jack said

"YO! Man this is going to be great. Jack is so going to lose." Jerry yelled out

"Shut up Jerry. How about we start the game now?" Jack said

_Milton and Julie laid out the twister mat on the living room floor and Jack and Kim step on to it. The rest of them sat on the couch and took turns spinning the color board. Kim went first. Jerry flicked the black arrow and it landed on left foot blue, Kim put her left foot on blue. Jerry passed it to Kelsey and flicked the black arrow and it landed on left hand on yellow, Jack put his left hand on yellow. Passed it to Grace and did the same flicked the black arrow._

**The Game went on about 20 minutes, Jack was underneath Kim and she was over him trying to balance. Jack just couldn't take it anymore, Kim and her sexy body fluttering in the air over him. Jack dropped from his current position and grabbed Kim by her waist and rolled her around so he was on top of her.**

* * *

"You WIN, I couldn't handle it babe. You are just so damn beautiful and sexy in that outfit." Jack said

_All Kim could do was giggle at him; she knew Jack would give in._

"Jack, you gave up to easily man." The guys said

"Dude, guys if you were playing against your girlfriends and they were dressed in what Kim is wearing you would give up too." Jack explained to the guys

_The guys were actually thinking about it._

"Yo, you are right." Jerry said

"So now that Jack and I finished our game and I won. GIRLS vs BOYS now?" Kim asked

"Hell yeah!" The guys said in unison

They started the game it was more like Grace and Kim against Eddie and Jack the first round and then the second round Kelsey and Julie against Jerry and Milton. Grace and Kim went first against their boyfriends. Their game went on for about a few minutes until Eddie fell from his position. So the boys lost that round. Up next was Kelsey and Julie, their game lasted a little bit longer. Until Kim's front door open and that's when Jerry fell from his position. It was Kim's mom coming home from work. She closed the door.

"Hi everyone, how's the party? What happen here?" Karen turned around from the door looking at them

"Oh hey mom just playing twister. Not to brag BOYS, But we WIN." Kim stated

"Yeah yeah whatever." The guys said

"Well Kim, I'm going to go out with some friends tonight, have fun with your friends." Karen said while she went upstairs to change out of her work clothes.

"Sure mom, see you later." Kim said

**_-Time skip-_**

It was getting late now about 8 at night and they decided to call it a night. Everyone went home besides Jack; he stayed to help Kim clean up. When they finally finished cleaning up, they both headed toward Kim's room and Kim lay down on her bed. Jack sat down by Kim on her bed and he took out his wallet to pull out the 50 dollars. Kim put her hand over Jack's and said

"Jack, no keep your money." Kim said

"But Kim I lost and I owe you." Jack explained to her

"No, babe you already got me some amazing clothes and took me to the concert of my Dreams and took me to Paris the place of my Dreams." Kim said

"Are you sure?" Jack asked her

"Yes, I'm sure. How about this instead of the money you give me a kiss?" Kim asked him

_Jack smiled and leaned down toward Kim and gave her a kiss. Their lips moving in perfect sync and loving every minute. Jack sure didn't want it to end but they both needed air._

"I love you Kim." Jack said

"I love you too Jack. I'm so going to miss you so much when you leave tomorrow." Kim said and started to tear up

"I'm going to miss you too so much. But like I said we are going to make this work." Jack said wiping her tears with his thumb

**_Kim just smiles at Jack and she brings him into a hug. Jack hugs her back tightly. This moment between them was pure of love. Kim knew Jack leaving was soon and she had to deal with the fact he leaves tomorrow right after school. Jack pulls away from the hugged and told Kim._**

"Well baby, thank-you for this party today I really needed." Jack told Kim

"You're welcome babe. I glad you enjoyed it." Kim said

"Well it pains me to say this but I need to go pack." Jack said

"Babe, you haven't packed yet?" Kim asked surprised

"Yeah, I know what you are thinking. But I had to spend as much time as I needed with you before I leave." Jack explained

"Well do you want me to help you?" Kim asked

"No baby, you get some sleep. It won't take me too long anyways. I'm just going to bring half my clothes and I'll get more up in New York." Jack said

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Kim said

"Yes, you will." Jack said

_Kim walked down stairs with Jack to let him out. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said have a goodnight sleep. Kim opens her front door for him and Jack walked out. He was about to walk off toward the drive way, when Kim grabbed his arm and spun him around and peck him on the lips. After he smiled and she said walk home safely. With that Jack walked off toward his house._

_-Line Break-_

**Jack's Point of View**

When I got home from Kim's house, I started packing right away. When I finally finished I had found the necklace I had bought Kim when we all went down to six flags. I had totally forgotten about it. I decided to give it to her tomorrow at the airport before I leave. After looking at the necklace with J&K on it, then I looked at my clock and saw it was 1 in the morning. So I put the necklace in my side drawer and lied down and let sleep take over.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Chapter done. I hope you enjoyed reading it :D Another chapter coming your way soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is here!

two chapters out in one day.** WOW!** anyways

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Today is the day, I'm leaving. I woke up realizing it my last day at school, last day with my friends, last day with my Kim, just the last day of everything. Its official I'm leaving to New York right after school. While I'm at school my parents are going to make sure everything goes to plan. My dad is trying to work something with his job so he can work from New York. My mom is just excited to start her new job. I happy and all for her but I just really didn't want to go. I got off my bed and hop in the shower and let the warm water hit me. It felt good. After that I got dressed right away and headed toward Kim's house to walk with her to school.

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up; it's Monday and hated it because Jack leaves today. I just didn't want to get out of bed but then I heard the doorbell ring. I was sure my mom left for work already so I got my lazy butt out of bed and went to my front door and opened it and I saw it was Jack. I smiled at him softly and he smiled back at me.

"Hey baby, oh I see you aren't dressed yet for school." Jack said looking at up and down at her

"Oh, no I just woke up. Come in and I'll go get dressed." Kim said

_Kim opened the door more so Jack could come in. He came in to her house gave Kim a kiss. Jack closed her front door._

"So I'm going to get dressed." Kim said

"Can I watch?" Jack said with a smirk

**Jack's Point of View**

I already knew Kim's answer was going to be No; I just wanted to have a laugh at what she was going to say. I just wanted to lighten up her mood. So it seem like me leaving wasn't so sad until I heard Kim say "Sure baby. Follow." I wasn't sure if I heard her right. "What did you say Kim?" I asked her

"I said sure you can watch." Kim told him

"You're kidding right?" Jack asked unsure

"No, come follow me, you can help me pick out an outfit you had gotten for me." Kim said

"Oh okay but Kim are you sure?" Jack asked again

"Yes, now come on and follow me upstairs because we have to leave to school soon."

_Jack was surprise about it. He followed Kim up stairs to her bedroom. She handed Jack some of the shopping bags with the clothes in it. Kim didn't put the clothes Jack got her in Paris yet in her closet. Jack went through her clothes and he picked out purple skinny jeans, a black loose crop top with white letter "Paris of love". Jack then asked Kim what she thought about what he picked out for her. Kim turned around because she was brushing her hair straight. "Baby cute, I loved what you picked out." Kim told Jack. Kim started to strip from her clothes she had on and Jack was just staring at her. He couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. Kim first look off her shorts and put on the purple pants. "You are so beautiful Kim." Kim blushes a little watching Jack as he stares. "Thank-you Jack." She then took off her tank top and she had on a red lace bra. "Wow baby I like the bra." Jack said with a wink. Kim put the shirt Jack picked out on. "Of course you do." Kim said. Jack then walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss. Kim pulled away and started to cry, Jack wiped her tears and said "Baby don't cry please. I know today sucks but we will get through it together. Kim looked up at Jack and said "I know I'm just going to miss you so much Jack." "I'm going to miss you too Kim."_

* * *

**_-Line Break-_**

_Jack and Kim went off to school and went their first class together. Few hours later it was lunch time. Kim was in the cafeteria waiting for Jack but he wasn't there. She asked her friends if they knew where he was and they said "He's cleaning out his locker." Kim ran out of the cafeteria and found Jack at his locker looking at a picture. Kim walked up behind him and hugged him and asked him "What he was looking at?"_

"I'm looking at the picture of us at the dojo." Jack told her

**_Kim let go of Jack and walked to face the front of him and she looked at the picture._**

"Ughh I hate that I'm leaving." Jack said.

"I know babe and I hate that you are leaving too." Kim told him

**_Jack sighs and continues to clean out his lockers putting all the stuffs into his duffle bag he brought with him. "Jack, let's get out of here." Kim asked. Jack looked at Kim weird, "What do you mean by let's get out of here?" Jack asked her. "Let's leave school and hang out, somewhere." Kim explained to him. "Leave, we can't leave Kim we have like three more classes left." Jack told her. "Oh come on Jack's lets go ask the principal to see if it's okay to leave." Kim said to him. Little did Jack know the principal was Kim's aunt._**

"Hey Auntie Sharon; is it okay if Jack and I leave for the rest of the day?" Kim asked

"Auntie! say what now?" Jack said confused

"I'm guessing Kim didn't tell you I'm her Auntie." Principal Crawford said

"See Jack, My aunt is my dad's sister." Kim explained

"Ohh I always wonder why you had the same last name as the principal." Jack said

"Yeah, so auntie is it okay?" Kim asked again sweetly

"For just today because I know today is hard on both of you." Her aunt explained

"Thank-you" Kim said grabbing Jack and heading out of the office.

"Thanks-you too Principal Crawford." Jack yelled out as Kim drags him out.

"You're welcome, Kids these days." She said

* * *

_Jack and Kim walked out of the school hand and hand. Only a few hours left before Jack's leaves. They decided to go to Jack's house and hang out. When they walked in and saw his parents._

"Jack and Kim what are you doing out of school." His mother asked

_Jack set his duffle bag down on the floor and Kim threw her back pack right next to it._

"Kim's aunt is the principal at the school and we asked if we could take the rest of the day off." Jack explained to his mother

"Oh really? That was sweet of her. I know today is hard." Mrs. Brewer said

"Yeah my aunt is the best." Kim said

"Well were going to hang out in my room." Jack told his parents

"Okay sweetie but remember we leave 2 hours to the airport." Jack's mom explained

"Yeah mom I know." Jack said

**_Jack grabs Kim's hand and ran up the stairs toward Jack's room. Jack had his suitcases packed off to the side of his bedroom. "I see you are packed." Kim said. "Yeah I am." Jack told her. They sat on Jack's bed and talked and kissed a little._**

_-Time skip-_

_It was time for Jack to head to the airport. Kim helped Jack with some of his bags to bring downstairs. When they go downstairs Jack said he forgot something upstairs._

**Jack's Point of View**

I realize I forgot to grab the necklace for Kim. I opened my side drawer and pick up the little black box that had the necklace in and stuck it in my pocket. I walked downstairs and saw they were loading up the taxi Van. Kim was going to ride with us up there and then Rudy would take her home later.

When we got to the airport my parents and I check in our bags. We finished everything like going through security and all. Soon Jerry, Eddie, Rudy and Milton showed up to say their goodbyes to me and my plane was about to board soon. When I finished my goodbyes with them, I looked at Kim she was crying hard. I walked over to her and wiped her tears; she wraps her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I hugged her with the same embrace.

"I going to miss you so much Jack, I love you." Kim said softly

"I going to miss you too babe, I love you too so much. I have something to give you." Jack said as he pulled away from her

"What is it?" Kim asked

_Jack stuck his hang in his pocket and pulled out a little black box and handed it to Kim_

"Open it and find out." Jack told Kim

_Kim opened the box and smiles and picks up the necklace from the box and saw the J&K on it. "Oh my gosh Jack is beautiful." Kim said and then planted a kiss on Jack's sweet lips. When they pulled way Kim asked Jack if he put it on her. He said "Of course." When Jack put the necklace on her, Kim looks down on her neck. "I love it Jack." She told him. "I'm glad you love it Kim." Jack said_

**_{We are now boarding the plane all passengers heading to New York. Please have your tickets ready to aboard the plane.}_**

"Jack sweetie, it's time to go." His mother said

Jack hugged Kim one more time and Jack gave Kim a kiss with passion and love. They let go of each other and Jack walked off toward his parents.

"I love you Jack." Kim yelled off to him

"I love you too Kim. I will call you when I land in New York." Jack yelled back to her.

"Okay love. Bye." Kim said while wiping her new tears coming from her eyes.

"Bye Kim." Jack said and walked with his parents until he was out of sight.

**_-Line Break-_**

_Rudy bought Kim home after Jack was gone. Her mom had just come home from work and asked Kim how she was doing?_

"How are you doing baby girl?" Karen asked her daughter

"I'm doing okay, I just really miss him." Kim explained to her mom.

"I know you do. I know it's really not the best time but do you want to tell me about your trip with Jack to Paris." She asked

"I love to mom." Kim said

**Kim's Point of View**

I started to tell my Mom about my trip to Paris with Jack. I enjoyed telling her about One Direction, when they bought me on stage and sang me "What Makes You Beautiful" to me. How their town bus broke down in front of Jack's grandfather's house and when we came back from shopping I said "**HOLY ONE DIRECTION"** My mom laugh at that part. After I finished telling her the story; I got a text from Jack saying he landed safely and said he will call me as soon as he got to the house because the airport was so loud I wouldn't be able to hear him. So I just waited for his call and when my phone started to ring I screamed. My mom said "I'm going to take a guess it's Jack." I told her yes and answer my phone and ran toward my room.

"Hey baby, how's everything?" Jack said

"Everything great, just missing you like crazy." Kim said

"I'm missing you too." Jack told her

**_-Line Break-_**

_Jack and Kim talked for what was like hours Kim looked at her clock and saw it was 8 at night already. Then her mom called her down for dinner. Kim told Jack "She had to go eat dinner and will text him before she went to bed." Jack said "Okay baby I'll talk to you soon." Kim ended her class with Jack. She walked downstairs and saw her mom._

"Hey Kim, did you have a good talk with Jack?" Karen asked her

"Sure did mom." Kim told her mom

**After Kim finished her dinner and said told her mom she was going to shower and then head to bed. When she went upstairs to take a shower, about 20 minutes later Kim got out of the shower and put on some PJs and laid down on her bed and grab her iPhone and text Jack.**

_I going to head to bed now, I'm tired love. Just want to say I love you and I miss you and goodnight –Kim_

**Kim waited a few minutes for Jack to text back.**

_Goodnight baby, I miss and love you too. Talk to you soon maybe we can skype tomorrow.-Jack_

**Kim read his text and texted back**

_Sounds like a plan. :D-Kim_

_After Kim sends the text she fell asleep._

**Jack's Point of View**

After Kim text me, I know it's been like a day but I miss her so much. I know Kim and I are going to work. I know I would be back in Seaford soon and be able to hold Kim in my arms again. After thinking about everything I know it will all work out. Soon enough I fell asleep thinking about Kim.

* * *

**WOOHOO! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that I made Jack move. But don't worry he will be back in Seaford soon. When? That's for me to know and for you to find out SOON! :D Thanks again for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 is here!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I just got back from school and was bored to death. I was glad it was over, enough about school. It's been only 2 days since I left Seaford. I miss my Kimmy so much, today we are going to Skype tonight and I couldn't wait. I just needed to see her beautiful face, her body, basically just everything. Anyways, I really just want to see my girl. Now on to my parents, my dad is working from home for his Job and might have to make certain business trips to Seaford and hopefully he will let me go with him sometime and surprise my Kim. My mother just loves her new job and like I said it's only been 2 days.

**Kim's Point of View**

I had just got back from cheer practice; I was in my sport bra, spandex short, and with my Nike cheer shoes on. I walked into my house and saw my mother's bags packed again. I guess another business trip meeting. She said she had to leave now or she will be late. I told her "Love you mom." She told me "Love you too sweetie." My mom walked out the door. I went upstairs to my bedroom; I walked in at the time my laptop was ringing. I remembering turning it off, so I thought. I look at the screen and it was Skype and it was "Jack" video calling me." I answered it, Jack then showed on my computer screen.

"Couldn't wait I see?" Kim asked him.

**Jack notice what Kim was wearing. She hadn't change out of her cheer workout clothes yet.**

"No, couldn't and dammn baby, what's up with this new look your sporting." Jack question her

"Jack, this is my cheer workout uniform and you know that already." Kim said

**Kim back up from her computer and spins, showing off her body.**

"Gosh babe being such a tease right now." Jack said with a smirk

_Kim giggles and sat down in front of her computer._

"I miss you so much Kim, I want you to wrap you in my arms so bad." Jack told Kim

"I miss you too Jack, I want your arms wrapped around me too babe. Kim told him

_-Time Skip-_

Jack and Kim had talked for a few hours but it was getting pretty late and Kim still need to eat some dinner. And his parents were calling him for dinner.

"So before I leave, what you having for dinner?" Jack asked Kim

"I don't know yet since it's just me, not sure." Kim said

"Baby, why are you home alone? Where's your mom?" Jack asked Kim

"She went on another business trip. I probably eat some leftovers." Kim explained

"JACKKK your dinner is getting cold." his mom shouts out to him.

"Mom, I'll be down in a minute." Jack shouted back to his mom

"Looks like you got to go." Kim said

"I know even though I don't want to, but I'm going to go eat and baby please be safe." Jack said

"I will Jack, don't worry. I love you." Kim said and smiled

"I love you too. Talk to you soon." Jack said

"Talk to you soon too babe." She said and blew him a kiss

**They ended the Skype call and Kim walked downstairs to find something to eat. She opens her fridge and decided to have left over pizza. After Kim finished she went back upstairs, took a shower and then headed to bed.**

_-Line Break-_

* * *

**_1 month later_**

**Kim's Point of View**

It's been about 1 mouth since Jack has been gone. It gets hard at times but we have been making it work. Anyways, my birthday is tomorrow. I'm excited I'm turning 16 but then again kind of sad; Jack won't be able to come for my birthday. But I'm not going to be down about it.

**Jack's Point of View**

My dad was calling me downstairs he shouted saying "I have something to tell you." I wonder what it is. I walked downstairs and my dad has his bags pack. I asked him "Dad what did you need to tell me?" He just looks at me and smiles big. I give him a weird look.

"Son, how do you feel about following me to Seaford?" His father said

**_Jack trying to process what his father was saying._**

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Jack said surprised

"Yeah Jack, my work called me needed me for something important and I thought you could be there for Kim's birthday." His dad explained

"Thank-you dad." Jack said and hugged his father

"Well you better go pack what you need, because we leave today?" His dad said

**Jack's Point of View**

I can't believe I'm going to be going back to Seaford. Even if it's for a few days, I'm just glad I get to see my Kim. I packed only a small suitcase since I have clothes at my house in Seaford. I walked downstairs and my dad was waiting.

"Ready to go son." Mr. Brewer asked him

"Yeah dad." Jack said

**They left the house and got in the cab that Mr. Brewer called while Jack was packing. His father told the cab driver to go to the "**airport."

_-Line Break-_

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I'm currently sitting in my last class of the day. Let's just say it is boring. I really wish Jack was here. Even though we didn't have last class together, it was great when I saw him after. *Bell rings* Oh thank you bell for ringing. Since I didn't have cheer practice today, I can't to just go home and take a nap. I walked home as I was walking I notice something odd, someone going into Jack's house. I didn't get a good look because as I turned the corner the door closed. So I just thought it was one of workers that his parents hired to look over their house while they were gone. I shake the feeling off and walked into my house.

**Jack's Point of View**

We were back in Seaford. I'm glad we left New York at a good time. Even though I won't be here long, I'm glad I get to see her. I saw her early she was walking home from school and I was at the front door of my house. I was so close to running toward and giving her a passion kiss, but I wanted to surprise her tomorrow at school for her birthday. So I notice she turned the corner of the street I closed my front door fast.

_-Line Break-_

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up from my nap. I decided to do my homework and call Jack after I finished. I was glad I only had one assignment which was an English paper.

**Jack's Point of View**

I was looking out the front window and notice Kim's mother was home. I ran outside and quietly said "Karen". She turned around when she heard her name. I hid near the tall bush near my house. Karen walked toward Jack and said.

"Oh my god, Jack what are you doing here?" Karen asked Jack

"My dad is here on a business trip and he asked if I wanted to come since Kim's birthday is tomorrow." Jack explained

"That's great Jack have you seen Kim yet? She will be so happy, she was disappointed that you were coming, but here you are." Karen said

"No, I haven't seen her, yet I was planning to show up and surprise her at school." Jack told Karen

"Aww Jack that's so sweet, she will be so surprise." Karen said

"Yeah, I was wondering what you were doing for Kim's party." Jack asked her.

"Ohh she just going to have the group over." Karen said

"Oh okay, well then I'm going to talk to them. Oh and can you please not tell Kim I'm here." Jack said

"Oh sure, I can't wait until she see you. Well I'm going to go see if she okay." Karen said leaving

**Jack walked back toward his front door after Karen left, he went inside. He then decided to call the guys he called Jerry, then Jerry called Milton and then Milton called Eddie. So basically a four way call.**

"GUYS! Do you think you can head to my house so we can talk about Kim's birthday?" Jack asked

Go to your house? You want us to go to New York? Okay I'm there, wait talk about Kim's birthday." Jerry said and then he said wait, I'm confused.

"Wait, Jack you're in Seaford." Milton asked

"Yes, just for a short while. Can you guys just come to my house?" Jack asked again

"Jack got food?" Eddie asked

"Yeah sure, we can order Pizza or something and make sure Kim does not see you." Jack said

"Okay, we will be there." They said in unison

_-Time skip-_

* * *

**The guys made it to Jack's House without Kim noticing. In order to get to Jack's house they have to pass Kim's house first. They knocked on the door and Jack opened the door.**

"Hey dudes." Jack said opening the door more for them to come in.

"Yo! Jack it's great to see you man. Jerry said and bro hugged Jack

"Yeah dude, it is great to see you." Eddie said

"Jack can't wait to see Kim's face tomorrow. So what are you going to do?" Milton asked Jack

"I'm going to show up to her first period with some roses." Jack said

"Wow she will love that." Milton said

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her. So for her birthday are we all just hanging out?" Jack asked

"Yeah that's all Kim wanted, she said since you weren't here, that's all she wants to do is hang." Eddie explained

"Yo! But Jack is here now guys." Jerry stated the obvious

"Jerry we know that." Milton said

"So, we can still do a hang out like she wants." Jack said

_-Time skip-_

_Hours passed they order some pizza and they finished talking about Kim's birthday and the guys went home to get their things because they decided to sleep over at Jack's._

**Kim's Point of View**

Okay seriously it was only one assignment and it took me forever, it was already midnight. Glad my mom brought my dinner to me. I decided to call Jack, he probably sleeping now but I need to hear his voice. I took out my iPhone and dialed his number.

**Jack's Point of View**

I was waiting for the guys to come back, the pizza had arrived I made my dad answer it though. I realize it was midnight and I was going to text Kim "Happy Birthday" because I knew she would be asleep. Then I heard my iPhone ring and took a look at it and it was Kim; I answer it.

"Hey baby, Happy Birthday I was just about to text you Happy B-day because I thought you were sleeping." Jack said

"Thank-you Jack and I would be asleep if my English assignment didn't take me so damn long. Plus I really needed to hear you voice before I went to bed." Kim said

"Aww of course babe, you can call me anytime, I don't even care if it's during school. But if you can't sleep or need to hear my voice just call me I will answer, even if I'm asleep." Jack explained to Kim

"Thanks babe, I really needed to hear something like that. Anyways I have a question." Kim said

"Sure baby, what's your question?" Jack asked Kim

"Is someone at your house in Seaford?" Kim asked

"Ohh yeah, my dad is on a business trip. His job needed him for a few days to do something important." Jack explained to her

"Oh really and you couldn't come with him?" Kim asked him

**Just before Jack could answer her back the guys walked into his house. Jack says quietly to be quiet to the guys because he is on the phone with Kim. The guys quiet down.**

"Ummm…. Maybe next time my dad said." Jack said

**Jack hated lying about it to Kim, but he wanted to surprise her tomorrow.**

"Oh okay, well I hope to see you soon. Well I'm going to head to bed now." Kim said

"Alright baby, I love you and miss you." Jack told Kim

"I love you too Jack and of course miss you lots." Kim told him

_They hung up their iPhones and Jack looked at the guys digging into the pizza._

"Dudes, we got to head to bed after we eat this pizza, I have to get to the school early and talk to Kim's Aunt." Jack told them

_The guys with their mouths full nod their heads basically saying yes. After they all enjoyed the pizza, Milton and Eddie fell asleep on the living room floor, while Jack and Jerry fell asleep on the couch. Jack was on the long couch and Jerry was on the short couch and his legs we hanging off it._

**_~The Next Day~..._**

* * *

**Well I'm done with this chapter for now. I hope it was okay. Thanks for reading. Another chapter coming your way.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 is here!

**THANK-YOU!** from the bottom of my heart for reviewing my story. All your reviews make me smile. :D well here is Chapter 16. I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**_~The Next Day~_**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up and I woke up the guys! "GUYS WAKE UP" I told them. Jerry fell off the couch. Well that was funny. Eddie and Milton slowly woke up from the ground.

"Yo! Jack what's the deal?" Jerry asked getting up from the floor after he fell and Jack just starts laughing at Jerry.

"Jack, would you stop laughing." Jerry said

"Okay fine. We had to wake up early so we could head to the school early so I could talk to Kim's aunt." Jack explained

"Her aunt works at the school?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, she is our Principal." Jack stated

"No, way that's swag yo. Wait, nooo Principal Crawford is always giving me detention." Jerry said

"Well maybe if you were good, she wouldn't have to give you detention Jerry." Jack said

_At this point Eddie fell back asleep._

"Eddie, would you get up." Milton said

"Grace baby… five more minutes." Eddie said

"Yo, I got this." Jerry said and slaps Eddie in the face.

**_Eddie shot up from the floor. And screamed OW! The guys were laughing._**

"Eddie, do I look like Grace?" Milton asked

"No, why would you say that?" Eddie asked Milton

"Umm I said to get up and you said and I quote "Grace baby… five more minutes." Milton explained

"Ohh, well that's embarrassing." Eddie said as he blushed

"How about we get dressed and head toward the school before Kim's gets up." Jack said

_The guys started running around Jack's house getting ready. Good thing Jack's dad wasn't home and had already left for work early. The guys finished getting dressed and headed out the door toward the school._

**-Line Break-**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

My mom comes into my room and says "Happy Birthday baby girl." I told her thank-you. "I have a surprise for you girl." She then told me. And then she walked out of my room. I wondered what it was. I got off my bed and started to get ready for school. I picked out this light pink sundress I got in Paris and put on my light pink glitter toms shoes. I went to my bathroom and curled my hair and put just a little bit of make up on. After I finished I went downstairs and saw my mom smiles and all.

"Kim, my beautiful daughter you look great." Her mom told her

"Thanks mom, just one of the outfits Jack got in Paris for me." Kim told her mom

"Jack such a sweet boy." Karen said looking away from Kim

"Mom, why did you look away when you said that?" Kim asked her mom

"Ohh nothing sweetie, do you want your birthday gift?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah sure mom what is it?" Kim asked

"Well follow me outside." Karen said as she walked toward the door.

"Mom, you didn't? Did you?" Kim asked

"I think I did." Karen said

_They walked outside and Kim screamed her mom bought her a car.__** A CAR.**__ Kim hugged her mom. Karen got Kim a Red Convertible 2013 Lexus._

"Thank-you so much Mom, I love it." Kim said

"You're welcome sweetie, I thought you love it. So your driver's test is after school right?" Karen asked her daughter

"Yup, I got my appointment all set up." Kim told her Mom

"Okay good. Now you can get your driver's license." Karen said

"Yup, I finished my hours for driving, good thing." Kim said

**Kim's Point of View**

I finally get to go for my driver's license. I was just going to use my mom's car to take the test but now that I have a car I don't have too. I had my permit for a while and I didn't even bother driving to school. Well, see I liked walking to school for fresh air and all. But since I have a car now I could drive. I told my mom bye and go into my car and drive off to school.

_-Line break-_

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

The guys and I talked to Kim's aunt, and she was surprise to see me here in Seaford, I smiled. I asked her if it was okay if Jerry, Eddie, and Milton miss just first period to help me out with the surprise for Kim. She said okay sure but just first period, we were just about to walk out of the school and notice Kim driving in a new car. I'm guessing her mom got her the car.

"Yo! Kim's got a car." Jerry stated.

"Jack, you need to hide." Milton said

"RIGHT!" Jack said and hopped into a bush that was on the side of the school

**Kim got out of her car and locked the doors.**

"Hey guys what are you doing here early?" Kim asked them

"Science." Milton said

"Umm food." Eddie said

**Kim understood Milton reason but Eddie's she just gave him a weird look.**

"Sweet car Kim total swag." Jerry said

"Thanks my mom got it for me for my b-day." Kim said

"Oh yeah Kim Happy Birthday." They said together

"Thanks guys; I just wish Jack was here to celebrate with us on my birthday." Kim said

"Yeah we do to Kim, Well we got to go." Milton said

"Go? Go where?" Kim asked

"Umm I don't know." Milton said

"Uhh okay, well then I'm going inside. Since more students are coming already." Kim said

"Okay Kim bye." Milton said

**Kim walked inside the school since more people were coming. Jack has now come out of the bush.**

"Whoaa that was a close one." Jack said

"Yeah it was Jack, did you hear what Kim said though?" Milton asked

"Yeah, she wished I was here and little did she know; I am here." Jack said

"Yeah, so Jack where are going?" Eddie asked

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I explained to the guys what we were doing. I told them were going to get some flowers and then hit the jewelry store. I decided last minute to go to the jewelry; I wanted to get her something. They said okay. To be honest I think they were happy to be out of first period for a little bit well beside Milton. We walked to the mall since it wasn't too far away anyways I didn't have car. I had gotten my driver's license when I was in New York. Anyways that beside the point, we got to the mall and I went into the flower shop and got some light pink and red roses. I kind of when a little over board with the roses but who cares they were for Kim. After that we went to the jewelry store and I wanted to get Kim a ring, I guess you would call it a "promise ring." I picked out a beautiful ring simple light pink diamond ring. I bought the ring and the guys and I left the mall to go back to the school.

**Kim's Point of View**

First period has started and been in class for like only 15 minutes. I had gotten so many birthday wishes in classes it was awesome. The teacher had given us an assignment to work. When someone walked in I looked up and notice it was my Aunt talking to the teacher about something. Anyways I just went back to my assignment.

_~Jack and the guys got back to school in time, well they had lots of time. Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked in front of Kim's first period and looked through the window on the door and Jack notice Principal Crawford was in there waiting for his surprise for Kim. Jack looked more to the class through the window and notice Kim working on her assignment. Jerry, Eddie and Milton walked in Kim's class slowly. Kim still looking at her assignment, she just thought her aunt left the classroom after she finished talking to the teacher. She just wanted to finish it the assignment. Principal Crawford stood next to the guys and she asked them quietly "If everything was set?" The guys said "Yes." quietly. Kim still hadn't looked up. Principal Crawford open the classroom door and said he could come in.~_

**Jack's Point of View**

Principal Crawford told me to come in. I held the roses in front of my face and walked into the class. I could hear the class saying I wonder who it is.

"Special delivery" Jack said as he walked toward Kim's desk

**_Kim finally looked up from her assignment; Jack removed the roses from his face._**

"Happy Birthday Baby!" Jack said handing the flowers to her

**_Kim grabs the flowers and put it on her desk and got up and hugged Jack tight._**

"JACKKKK, Oh my god what are you doing here?" Kim asked him

"Umm, I think surprising you for your birthday." Jack said stating the obvious point

"How & when did you get here AHHH I don't care. I just can't believe you here wait, could I be dreaming?" Kim said

"Yeah, Kim I'm really here and there no dreaming here." Jack said

"Oh my gosh!" Kim said as she touches his face and chest trying to make sure it was real

"Kim, are—

**_Before Jack could finish, she smacks her lips on to his. Jack of course kisses back._**

"Umm Kim, you are in middle of class." Principal Crawford said

_Jack pulled away. Kim just wanted to pull him back and kiss him some more._

"Okay now let's get back to class and work on your assignment." The teach said

Jack got to stay with Kim, of course the Principal's permission; he went to all her classes.

-Time Skip-

**_~School ended~_**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I had Jack drive my car to the DMV, so I could go take my driver's test. I could have driven but I didn't feel like it. I don't know why, maybe I'm still shock about Jack being here. He gets to be here for my birthday. I'm just so happy right now. Anyways we made it to the DMV and my appointment was actually right away. I got in the driver's seat and the instructor got in the passenger seat with her clipboard. About an hour later, we were back at the DMV and Jack was waiting for me. I stayed quiet.

"Kim, so did you pass?" Jack asked

"YES, I passed." Kim said excitedly

"Awesome babe." Jack said and picked her up from the ground and spins her around in a circle.

"Jack put me down." Kim asked Jack

"Alright, even though I don't want to." Jack said and put her down letting her go.

"I didn't say you could let go of me I said put me down." Kim said

_Just then Jack wraps his strong arms around Kim's waist and walked into the DMV so Kim could take her new picture and stuff that was needed her driver's license. After Kim finished, she drove home with Jack._

**Kim's Point of View**

Jack and I got to my house and my mom wasn't home yet. I opened my door fast and pulled Jack in. I close the front door. Grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the stairs to my bedroom. We are in the need to a make out session.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jack asked

**Kim opened her door and Jack walked in with her. She shut her door and attached her lips with his. Jack got the messaged and pinned her against her door. Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack picked her up and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist not breaking their lips from each other. Jack went toward her bed and laid her down while he was on top of her. Jack broke the kiss and started kissing her down her neck. Kim moaned.**

"Oh my god Jack I love you so much." Kim said still moaning a little when Jack nips a part of her neck that was sensitive.

"I love you too Kimmy." Jack mumbles into her neck

**_Kim then rolls Jack over so she is on top of him. She rests her hands on chest. Kim felt something in Jack's pocket against her thigh._**

"Jack what's this?" Kim asked as she stuck her hand in his pocket.

Jack grabs Kim's hand and pulls it out instead.

"I know I'm the best present, but I decided to get you something." Jack said and pulled the small box out of his pocket.

**_Kim had gotten off Jack and just sat in front of him. Jack sat up against Kim's bed frame. He opened it and showed Kim the ring._**

"Oh my gosh, Jack's its beautiful." Kim said

"Kim, I love you so much. I got you this because I want to make you a promise that I will always, be there when you need me. A promise that maybe we will get married someday and have beautiful children with you." Jack told Kim

**_Kim started to cry about what he said. Jack wipes her tears._**

"Thank-you Jack for everything. Showing up on my birthday and surprising me. I love you so much." Kim said and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. "Will you put it on me?" Kim asked him pulling away from the kiss.

"Of course sweetheart." Jack said as he put the ring on her left finger because that's where she wanted it.

**_Kim looks at the ring and smiles._**

"Jack, do you think we could celebrate with our friends tomorrow, I just want you to myself right now." Kim asked

"Of course that no problems, it's your birthday you can do whatever you want love." Jack told her

**_Jack called up the guys and said Kim wanted to celebrate her birthday tomorrow and anyways since it was going to be the weekend. They said it was cool and they would call up their girlfriends and tell them too._**

* * *

_Karen finally arrived home from work._

"Kim sweetie, I'm home." Karen said

"Oh Jack my mom's home now." Kim said getting off her bed headed toward her bedroom door

_Jack followed behind her._

"Oh Jack I see you finally saw Kim." Karen said

"Yeah I surprised her, like I told you I would." Jack said and grabbed Kim's waist

"Wait, Mom you knew Jack was here." She asked her Mom

"Umm, kind of he saw me yesterday getting out of the car and called me over to talk to me." Karen explained to Kim

"Oh so it was you Jack at your door when I was walking around the corner toward my house." Kim said turning her head and looking up at him

"Yes, but Kim you had no idea how bad I just want to kiss you when I saw you walking home." Jack said

"Aww, well all that matters is my best birthday gift is here and it's you Jack." Kim said

"Heyy!" Her mother said

"Yes of course you gift too mom, I love my car." Kim said

"You better." Karen said

_Karen then notices the ring on Kim's finger._

"Kim what's that on your finger." Karen asked Kim

"Oh it's a promise ring Jack got me, isn't it beautiful." Kim breaks from Jacks hold and shows her mom

"Wow, its beautiful Kim. Jack has great taste in jewelry department." Karen said

"I know right. I love it and the necklace too he got me and gave me before he left. Kim showed her mom the necklace on her neck." Kim said

"Oh yeah, I remember it's beautiful too." Karen said

"Yeah, Jack gets me all this great stuffs." Kim said turning to Jack

"You're my girlfriend and you deserve to be treated right." Jack spoke

"You're so sweet and thank-you for the best birthday ever." Kim said and gave Jack a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome babe." Jack said

"Oh yeah mom I need a vase to put my roses in." Kim said

"Sure sweetie the vase is in my room. I'll go get it for you." Karen said walking upstairs.

Jack and Kim sat on the couch. "So what do you want to do birthday girl?" Jack asked her. "Not sure maybe we can just a movie night and cuddle with each other." Kim asked. "Sounds like a plan love." Jack said and gave Kim a kiss.

**_They decided to watch Harry Potter. Kim put the disk in the DVD player and grabbed the remote and sat back down next to Jack. Kim mom had come back done with the vase and notice they were watching a movie. So Karen put the roses in the vase with water for Kim. She also decided to call up for some pizza for Jack and Kim._**

_-Time Skip-_

* * *

_They made it to the third Harry Potter movie and it was already midnight. They had the pizza that Karen had order. Kim started to get a little sleepy._

"Want to go to bed sweetie?" Jack asked Kim

"Yeah carry me." Kim asked

"Sure babe." He said to her

_First, they shut off the movie and lights around that were on. Then, Jack picked up Kim bridal style and walked up to her room. He set her down on her bed._

"Baby, will you stay me?" Kim asked Jack

"Sure, I love to stay." Jack said as he got into bed with her.

"Thanks. I was wondering when you are leaving." Kim asked him

"I leave on Monday." Jack told her.

"Oh okay. I'm glad I get to spend time with you before you leave again." Kim said

"I am too babe, so let's go to sleep now and figure out together what you want to do with the gang." Jack suggested

"Okay, I'm very tired." Kim said

"I know you are sweetie." Jack said

_With that Jack and Kim fell asleep. She had the best birthday any girl could ever want. She was happy Jack was here. Even if it's for a short while, she was happy his arms were around her._

* * *

**WOOHOO! Done with the chapter. I hope it was okay. Thanks for reading. Another chapter coming soon! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

OMG I know I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry. Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. AGAIN I'm sorry for not updating.

Chapter 17 is here!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up and Jack was next to me sleeping. I still can't believe he is here. He started to wake up and he then kissed me lightly on the lips, I smiled at him. So babe, "What do you want to do with the gang?" I asked him. He looked at me and said "It's up to you love, since we didn't celebrate with them yesterday for your birthday." "We could, Umm **"WATER FIGHT."** I scream toward him. "Okay Kimmy sounds like fun but did you have to scream?" Jack said. "Yes Jack I did. Now let's get dressed and go to the store and get some water guns and ohh balloons too." I told him.

**Jack's Point of View**

I went home to change my clothes first, I got into the shower. When I finished the shower in the shower; I put on black skinny jeans, green V-neck shirt, with adidas shoes. After that, I walked back to Kim's house. I heard her shower turn off, so I walked straight up to her room. She came out in her towel. She notices I came in.

"Oh my god Jack when did you get back to my house." Kim asked him

"Just like a few minutes ago." Jack said looking up and down her.

"Stop looking at me like that." Kim said

"Whattt? I can't look at my beautiful girlfriend that I haven't seen in a month." Jack said

"You can look but you can't touch." She told him and walked into her walk-In closet and closed the door

"You were kidding right? Kim? Kimmmy? babe? Right?" Jack asked

**_She just laughs while she is in the closet._**

_-Few minutes later-_

Kim finished up in the dressing. She had put on a Pink loose tank top, with light blue skinny jeans, and her TOMS shoes. They grabbed their things and headed to Kim's car. Kim asked Jack to drive since she didn't feel like driving. They got into Kim's car and drove off to the store.

**-Line Break-**

* * *

Jack and Kim grabbed a cart and went on the search for water guns and balloons. First, they found the balloons and got a bunch of different colors. After that they found the water guns and got enough for them all to shoot each other. They went to the check-out line and bought all the stuffs. They headed back to Kim's car, opened the trunk to put the stuff they brought in. Jack got in the driver seat, while Kim got in the passenger seat. Jack drove out of the parking lot headed back to Kim's house.

"Want to text the gang Kim?" Jack asked her

"Sure, I will." Kim said taking out her iPhone from her bag

**Kim was texting when, Jack did such a sweet thing. He grabbed Kim's hand and kissed it. She turned away from her phone and smiled at him.**

"I love you baby." Jack said

"I love you too baby." Kim said back

**Jack then intertwined his hand with Kim's.**

"Jack babe, need to keep both hands on the wheel." Kim said trying to pull her hand away

**Jack just held her hand tighter and rested their hands on his lap.**

"Babe, it is fine and we are almost to your house." Jack told her

**Kim went back to texting the gang, with one hand since Jack wouldn't let go of her hand. When Kim finally finished the texting them and let's just say it took Kim a little longer than usual since Jack wouldn't let go of her hand. The text said.**

_I decided to have a WATERFIGHT for my birthday hang out with your guys and gals. Wear your swim wear and get ready to get your waterfight on._

**_Jack and Kim got back to her house and immediately fill the water guns and balloons for the waterfight. When they finished Jack and Kim put all the stuffs in her backyard. Jack went home to get his swim wear. When he got back the gang was just arriving to Kim's house._**

"Yo, let's get our fight on!" Jerry said

"Yeahh! Everything is in the backyard." Kim said

They all went to Kim's backyard and got their waterpower on. They all threw balloons at each other first at each other. The girls screaming because their boyfriends got them first then the girls got them back of course. They each got their water guns shooting each other, Kim was shooting Jack and he wasn't watching where he was walking and fell into the pool. Soon enough they all jumped into the pool. They were all splashing each other.

**Few minutes later they stopped splashing and started to talk with each other.**

"Awesome waterfight guys and Thank-you for spending the day with me." Kim told them all

"Of course Kim, it was great and it's Gift time." Grace said

"Gift time? " Kim asked

"Yeah Kim, we brought your presents that we were supposed to give you yesterday." Grace explained.

* * *

-They all got out of the pool and dried off their bodies and headed inside Kim's house. They walked to her couch and the guys decided to sit on the ground while the girls sat on the couch. Kim first open Grace's gift, she got her a bunch of One Direction stuffs. Kim was very happy about that. Kim smiled and thanked Grace. Next, Kim opens up Kelsey gift one look she closed the gift bag. "KELSEY." "What Kim? Is something wrong?" Kelsey said and started to giggle. "What she get you?" Jack asked Kim. "Oh Jack you will love it." Kelsey said. "Of course he will, now I know he going to want to see me in this and if I say No to him he will bug me until I show him." Kim said. "I want to see what it is." Grace and Julie said at the same time. Kim passed the bag to Grace and Julie. Grace had the bag on her lap and Julie and her peak in and close the bag. "Wow Kels, what made you get this for Kim?" Grace asked her. "What? I have a few and I wear them for Jerry all the time when I sleep over at his house or when he sleeps at my house." Kelsey explained. "Ohh mann, Jack I know what she is talking about and you are going to love it." Jerry said. "Ohh really?" Jack asked. "Okay how about we go to the next gift and not talk about this one anymore." Kim said. "Oh will be talking about it tonight Kimmy." Jack said smirk and winked at her.-

**_~Line Break~_**

Kim had finished opening all her gifts and told her friend's thanks. Soon it became late and the gang headed home beside Jack. He wanted to know what that gift was badly.

"So baby, want to show me what Kelsey got you?" Jack said walking toward her.

"Umm, I'm not sure you are ready for that just yet baby." Kim said seductively

"Oh really I'm not? Are you sure?" Jack said grabbing Kim from behind and starts kissing her neck.

_Kim moaning enjoying Jack's lips against her neck_

**Kim's Point of View**

I seriously have to get out of his grip; he kissing me on the neck is turning me on.

"Jackkk, you have got to stop." Kim said through her moaning

"Show me?" Jack asked her

* * *

**WOOHOO! Done with this chapter for now. Does this leave you wanting to know more? haha! Well, what will Kim do show Jack or Not? Another chapter coming soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

OMG I know I haven't updated in so long. Sorry. Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. AGAIN I'm sorry for not updating in so long.

Chapter 18 is here!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I really wanted to see what Kelsey got Kim. I had to see it, the gift she got was all I could think about when Kim opened it and Jerry said I would love it. So I'm taking his word for it and begging Kim to show me. At the moment I'm kissing her neck and I just know I'm turning her on. "Show me?" I asked her again.

_Kim moans louder than she did before when he bit down on a sensitive part of her neck. Jack mumbles in to her neck."You like when I bite down like that? Jack asked Kim_

Kim nods not speaking any words. Jack does it for a few more minutes asking Kim again "want to show me now?"

**Kim's Point of View**

See I told Kelsey that Jack was going to beg and he kissing me on my neck is working. I love every minute his lips move on a certain parts of my neck. Is it me or is it getting hot in here? Then all a sudden I hear "Kim, are you home?" Wait, is that my mom. I push Jack off me and said my mother was home.

"Kim, I was turning you on wasn't I? Jack asked completely ignoring what she said about her mom being home.

"Maybe..." Kim said looking away from Jack

_Jack grabs Kim again and whispered in her ear_

"Oh I know I did. Now, want to show me?" He asked

"At the moment I can't, my mom is home I told you." Kim explained

"Ughh fine." Jack said rubbing her sides

"Kim, are you home?" Mrs. Crawford asked knocking on her door

"Oh yeah mom I'm home, I'll be out in a minute or so." Kim told her mom

"Oh okay, is Jack with you?" Karen asked her

"Oh yeah, Karen I'm here with Kimmy." Jack answered

"Great, are you staying for dinner?" Karen asked him.

At this point Kim got out of Jack's grip and opened her door to face her. "Yeah sure Karen I'd love too." Jack answered her question

"Alright, I'm going to start working on dinner." Karen told them and walked downstairs

_Kim closed her door and turned to Jack._

"So can I see the gift now?" Jack said grabbing her again and rubbing his hands up and down her back.

**_Kim grabbed the gift bag and passed it to Jack. He opened the bag and pulls out a sexy piece of lace purple lingerie from Victoria Secret. Jack looks at Kim with a smirk._**

"Wow Kim, this is very sexy I can't wait to see it on you." Jack said to her

"Yeah, and it's going to have to wait." Kim said taking it from his hands and putting back in the bag

"Fine, let's go eat dinner." Jack said

_They walked out of her room and Karen had just about done finishing up with dinner. Jack and Kim set up the table, while Karen brings the food to the table._

_-Line Break-_

* * *

Jack and Kim are back in her room listening to music. Kim's mom comes and tells Kim she is heading to bed. "Alright mom I will see you in the morning." Kim told her mom. Karen smiled and closed Kim's door. Jack and Kim continue to listen to music; she then turned down the music and wanted to ask him something. "Jack, Can I ask you something." Kim asked him. "Sure Kim, what is it?" Jack asked her. "Jack, how do you feel about us having sex?" Kim asked

**Jack's Point of View**

I never thought Kim would bring this up, I was afraid to bring this topic up to her. I'm not even sure what to say about it. "Oh my god I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry Jack." Kim told me. She then started to mumble a whole bunch of things and pacing around her room. "Kim, kimmy." I said I said as I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "Im sorr—" Kim was about to say but I kissed her. I pulled away, "Kim its okay, the truth is I was afraid to bring up this topic with you and I just wanted to let you know that there is no rush Kim. We can have sex when we are both ready." I had explained to her.

Kim just smiles at Jack and hugs him. Jack embraced Kim's hug more. "Well I better get going Kim and pack I'm leaving tomorrow." Jack said. "Oh yeah that's right, you are leaving." Kim said looking down. "I know it sucks, but like I said when I left we are making us work." Jack said. Kim then looked up at Jack and kissed him. When they pulled away, they walked down and Kim let Jack out. Jack kissed Kim on her forehead and left.

_~The Next Day~_

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up knowing I was leaving today, I got up and dressed fast. I knew Kim would be leaving to school soon and I needed to say bye to her before I leave. I ran down stairs and saw my dad had his bags. I told him I was running to Kim's real quick to say bye before she left to school he said okay. I ran outthe front door and notice Kim heading outside her house toward her car.

"KIMM!" Jack yelled as her ran toward her

**Kim's Point of View**

I was heading outside toward my car so I can get to school, then I heard Jack call me name. I saw him running toward me. I smiled and when he made it up to me her grabbed me and hugged me and picked me up and spins me around, I started to laugh.

"I'm glad I can make you laugh." Jack said as he stopped spinning Kim

"Of course you do Jack." Kim said

"Well, I'm glad I do." Jack said

**_Kim smiles and kisses Jack. He pushes her against her car and kissed her even more passionately. Kim smiled into their kiss._**

"Oh god, I'm going to miss you." Kim said pulling away from Jack

"I will too Kim, I came over real quick to tell you I'm leaving and needed to say bye." Jack said

"Ohh, you're leaving now." Kim said

"Yeah, but remember I will be back soon to see you Kim." Jack explained.

"I know and I can't wait for that day." Kim said

_Jack's iPhone started to ring. He answered his phone._

"Hello dad." Jack said

"Jack, the cab is here are you on your way back to the house?" Mr. Brewer asked his son

"Yeah I'm heading back now." Jack told his dad

_Jack hung up the phone with his dad and looked back at Kim._

"I got to go Kimmy, I will text you when I'm back in New York." Jack said

"Alright, I'll be waiting. I love you." Kim said

"I love you too." Jack said

_They shared one last kiss and Kim got in her car and drove off to school. Jack walked back to his house and got his bag then got into the cab with dad off to the airport._

**Kim's Point of View**

I drove off to school and started to thinking of the conversation yesterday Jack and I had. I know we are 16 but I can't help but think what it would be like to actually have sex with him. Maybe, I'll talk to my mom about starting on birth control.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Was it okay? Another coming soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 19 is here!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

My father and I arrive back to New York. We are exiting the plane and I can't help but think about Kim, when we talked about having sex. That's just a really big step into our relationship. Trust me when I say this, I'm in no rush to have sex with Kim but it does make me wonder what it would be like.

_Jack thinks about it for a few minutes and then he starts to smile. He snaps out of his day dream and texts Kim saying his back in New York._

_Heyy love, I'm back in New York. Text me when you can. –Jack_

**Kim's Point of View**

It's been hours and I'm finally in my last class. I'm waiting for the bell to ring. My phone goes off. Crap I forget to put it on silent. I look up and the teacher doesn't care since we have a substitute, plus she's on her phone too. I take my iPhone out of my pocket and I read a text from Jack. **"Heyy love, I'm back in New York. Text me when you can. –Jack".** I decided to text him later. The bell finally rings, Thank you! I met up with the gang to go to karate practice.

**-Few Hours later-**

_Kim is home from karate practice and changing out of her clothes. She takes out her iPhone to text Jack back._

_Hey Jack, I'm home. How are you? –Kim_

**Hey kimmy, I'm good just missing you. –Jack**

_Awwe I'm missing you too. –Kim_

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

_Jack and Kim stopped texting because they both had to go to dinner._

**Kim's Point of View**

I was with my mom in the living room eating pizza at the small table, she made homemade pizza. Yum, anyways that is beside the point. I believe I'm ready to talk to my mom about this whole birth control thing. I mean it won't hurt to be at least on it until Jack and I decided when the time is right to have sex.

"Mom, Can I ask you something?" Kim asked her mother

"Yeah sure sweetie what's up?" Her mom says and takes a bite of her pizza slice

"Umm, I'm not sure how to ask you this mom." Kim explained

"Just asked me Kim." Karen said

"How do you feel about me starting on birth control?" Kim asked not facing her mother face

_Karen basically spits out the piece that she bit off the pizza slice and surprise at what her daughter just asked her._

"Say what now?" Karen asked surprised

**Kim's Point of View**

I couldn't even look at my mother, I was like you would say embarrassed about it and just the way she said "Say what now?" made me even nervous about asking for it.

"What did you say Kim?" Karen asked her

"Umm, how do you feel about me starting on birth control?" Kim said

"Kimberly! Are you having sex already with Jack?" Her mom asked

"WHAAATT mom! No, Jack and I are not having sex." Kim explained to her mom

"Then, why are you asking for birth control?" Her mom asked

"Well, you know mom just to be ready in case you know it does happen." Kim told her mom

"Oh well, are you sure you want this?" Karen asked her

"Yes, mom I love Jack and we already talked about it we aren't going to do anything until we are both ready." Kim explained

"Okay sweetie, we can start you on some birth control Kim." Karen told her

"Really? Thanks mom. You know I just want to be safe." Kim told her mom

"Yes, I know Kim and I'm glad that you are, now go to bed you got school tomorrow." Karen told Kim

"Alright mom, love you." Kim said while walking toward the stairs.

"Love you too sweetie." Kim said

_~Few days later~_

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

My mom had taken me to see a doctor about getting the pill. Let's say I got the birth control pills and leave out the awkward conversation my mother was having with my doctor about me starting on these pills. Hey, I did explain to her I wanted to be safe if something does happen. My mom and I were at the pharmacy dropping off my prescription and only had to wait like 20 minutes until pick up so my mom went around shopping for food or something. My phone starts to ring and its Jack's ring tone. I admittedly answer.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Kim said through the phone

"Boring, I miss walking you to class." Jack responded

"You are so sweet Jack; I miss that a lot too." Kim told Jack

"Anyways, I decided to take a break from my homework to see what you are up too?" Jack said

"Oh well I'm just at the pharmacy waiting on my prescription." Kim explained

"A prescription for what Kim?" Jack asked Kim

"Umm birth control." Kim said quietly

"Kim, I didn't catch that what did you say?" Jack asked her to say it again

"Birth control babe." Kim said it louder

"Ohh that's cool, wait birth control?" Jack asked

"Yes, Jack birth control. Is there something wrong?" Kim asked him

"No, sweetie nothing is wrong. It's great; actually I'm not sure what to say Kim." Jack explained to her

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to be safe you know in case when you come back and you know stuff does happen." Kim said

"Yeah totally well I'm going to get back to my homework, I'll talk to you later Kim." Jack said

"Alright I'll talk to you later." Kim said

_They hung up the phone and Kim just stares at her phone confused._

**_Well that was a quick phone call Kim told herself._**

"Kim, your prescription is ready?" Karen said

"Okay Mom I'm coming." Kim told her mom as she walked to the pharmacy counter.

**Kim's Point of View**

I really hope I didn't freak out Jack, he seem okay with it. I will just have to call or Skype with him later on. Forget that, you know what I will text him now.

_Jack, are you okay? Did I freak you out? –Kim_

**Jack's Point of View**

Wow Kim had actually going to start going on the pill. Can I say I'm glad? Well I am Kim and I don't need to be welcoming any kids at the moment even though we haven't even had sex yet. Now, I can't wait to be back in Seaford and actually be with her. I was thinking about everything, until my phone made the beep sound and noticed I had got a text from Kim. I read it and it said **"Jack, are you okay? Did I freak you out?" –Kim.**

**Of course not babe, I'm so happy. I realize I can't wait to spend that special moment with you. xx – Jack**

_Good, because I can't wait either. ;) xx – Kim_

* * *

**WOOHOO! I'm done with this chapter. :D was it good? Another chapter coming soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

WOW I really enjoyed your reviews for chapter 19. They made me smile. Well looks like I have another chapter for you.

Chapter 20 is here!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

It's been 2 weeks since Jack went back to New York and damn I miss him. When we were on Skype, he just gets all flirty with me. Gosh it's just making me want him more to be next to me cuddling on my bed or his bed which ever I don't really care, I just want him.

**Jack's Point of View**

Let me tell how much I miss my girl. When we were on Skype the other day and just one look at her was making miss holding her in my arms. Like I've said before I can't keep my hands off her. "Jack, can you come downstairs for a minute I have something to tell you." I heard my mother call. "Alright, mom I'll be down in a minute." I responded to her. I wonder what she had to tell me. I walked downstairs and I saw my mother with a smile on her face.

_"Mom, what's up?" Jack asked her_

_"Sweetie, I'm doing really well at this job. That soon we might be able to move back to Seaford in maybe 3 months or so and I can work back at the company office." His mother explained to him_

_"WHAAATT? No way mom that's amazing. I can't wait now. That's amazing news." Jack told his mother_

_"Yeah Jack, I know we only been in New York for almost two months now, but I've been missing home as much as you have." Mrs. Brewer said to him_

_"Really mom? Well I'm glad I'm not the only missing home." Jack told his mom_

_"Yeah Jack, well go on and tell Kim the news." His mom said to with and then smiled_

_"Oh right of course." Jack said and ran upstairs to his room_

_Jack grabbed his phone off his desk and called Kim right away. He was just exciting about the thought of leaving New York and going back home and being with his friends and the girl he loves._

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I was going home from cheer practice. I got into my car and started my car when my phone when off with Jack's ringtone, I answered it right away.

"Hello Jack, what's up?" Kim said through the phone

"Hey Kim, I have some awesome news that my mom just told me." Jack explained to Kim

"Really! What is it babe?" Kim asked him

"I might be heading back to Seaford in 3 months or so. My mother company is planning to send her back because she is doing very well at her job here and believe she can do well at in Seaford." Jack explained to Kim

"OMG Jack that's amazing, I can't wait to have you strong arms wrap around me again." Kim said

"Ohh me to Kim me too, I love you." Jack told her

"Well, I love you too and as much as I don't want this call to end. I just finished up cheer practice and I want to go home a shower babe."

"Ohh really now, you must look very hot at the moment." Jack said seductively through the phone

"Jaaacckkk! I so do not. I'm sweaty and it's really gross. I even have a few bruises from falling a few times." Kim said

"Oh you want me to kiss them and make the bruises feel better?" Jack asked her

_Kim decided to play along with Jack with the way he was acting._

"Ohh yeahh, I loved that but too bad you're not here to kiss them and you know you could also join me in the shower." Kim seductively told him

"Really? No, lie right now I could call the private jet to come and get me." Jack said

_Kim starts laughing._

"Wait, why are you laughing?" Jack asked

"I'm laughing because you really think; I'm going to let you join me in the shower." Kim asked him

"Yeah I think you would." Jack said

"Haha very funny. I glad that you would call the private jet just so you can shower with me." Kim said and ended with a giggle

"I would anything for you and also why do you always got to be a tease?" Jack said

"Because it's my job to tease you Jack." Kim told him

"Yeah sure it is." Jack said

"Well anyways I got to get home. I'm still at the school, I'll text you later. Is that okay?" Kim asked

"Yeah of course Kim." Jack told her

Jack and Kim said their goodbyes and got off the phone.

~Line break~

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I finally got home from school. Since Jack and I's conversation was long. I had just finished taking a shower and was going to start on my homework. I'm glad at least it Friday so I don't have to rush to finish these assignments.

_It had only been a few minutes and she was bored of doing homework. She decided to text Jack._

**Jack's Point of View**

Goshh I was bored, my parents went out on date night. So I'm home alone bored of out my mind. There is nothing to do. I could go out of go do something but at the moment I just don't want to. My phone starts to beep.

Jack gets a text from Kim.

**Heyy Jack, I'm so boredd. Entertain me?" –Kim**

_I can think of many ways to entertain you? ;) –Jack_

**Oh so you are trying to seduce me through a text now? –Kim**

_Maybe, is it working? –Jack_

**No, I think you have to try harder? ;) –Kim**

_Umm, one way I will entertain you is start kissing you. – Jack_

**I like the sound of that, what else? –Kim**

_After, I'll work my way down and start kissing your neck. Make you moan my name. How's that sound for entertainment?;) –Jack_

**Oh wow! That sounds amazing! Is it possible to be turned on by a text message? –Kim**

_If you are turned on by my text, then I think yes ;) xx –Jack_

**Haha, then I think I got my answer. ;P –Kim**

_~Line Break~_

_Kim ended up falling asleep texting Jack._

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim must have fallen asleep. Only 3 months or so and I back in Seaford, in her arms again. I just can't wait for that moment to happen.

* * *

**WOOHOO! Finished this chapter! Did I just give you chapter? Lol. Was is okay? Another Chapter Coming Soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 is here!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up and realize I must of fallen asleep texting Jack. Thank god it's Saturday and didn't have to wake up early because if it had been a school day I would have woke up at. Oh my god its 12 in the afternoon, I guess I deserve it. I did stay up and text Jack until my eyes actually closed and I had fallen asleep. Okay, well enough of that story and let's talk about how Jack is going to be coming home to Seaford in 3 months or so. I'm very excited about I could just scream (AHHHHHHHHHHHH); yes I just scream got a problem. Anyways, my mom is at work maybe I'll call the girls and go shopping or something fun.

_Kim called up the girls; Kelsey got grounded for a bad grade so couldn't go out, Julie had some nerd thing with Milton, and Grace said she had nothing better to do. So Grace is meeting Kim at the mall to go shopping._

Kim got ready to head to the mall to meet Grace. She put on red skinny jeans, a black loose tank top, and some cute white flats. After that she got into her car and she was off to the mall.

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up to my parents we're just leaving for work. I told them bye and when to the kitchen to find something to eat. I ate a poptart because I didn't feel like cooking let alone wash the dishes after. I know I might seem lazy but at the moment, I just am for some reason. I decided to go to the mall, maybe I'll shop. Did I just say shop?

~Line Break~

**Kim's Point of View**

Grace and I were at forever 21 shopping. We were in the dressing room being silly trying on the same shirts but in different colors just having fun hanging out.

"So Girl, how are you and Jack doing? We been so busy with school and stuffs never had the chance to ask you." Grace asked Kim

"We're great actually, Jack and I actually had the sex talk and umm I'm also on birth control." Kim said the last part quietly

"Whaaatt? Shut up! No way, you and Jack talk about sex, OMG what did he say? You're on birth control? Oh my god" Grace said to Kim freaking out

"Grace, would you just chill for a minute and I will explain to you girl." Kim explained trying to calm Grace down

~few minutes later~

"Okay, I'm chill now explain." Grace said

"It was the time when Jack was down for my birthday. I was scared to bring it up but I asked him anyways about him and I having-. Before Kim could continue

"and and, girl finish.." Grace stated

"Well if you didn't interrupt me I could finish." Kim said

"Sorry, please continue." Grace said

"Okay, I asked Jack about him and I having sex. He didn't say anything for a while but then he said we have don't have to rush. We can wait until we are both ready." Kim explained

"Wow, and your mom put you on birth control?" Grace asked

"Yeah, I asked her and it went into the conversation about if I was having sex with Jack already and I told her no I wanted to be on birth control to be safe if something does happen." Kim explained the rest to Grace

"Wow girl." Grace said

"Yeahh oh yeah also he is coming back soon, like in 3 months or so. I'm so excited about it." Kim said

"Oh that's great news Kim." Grace said

_~Line Break~_

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

Grace and I finished shopping and hanging just having a great time. I'm walking into my house and realize I haven't talked to Jack all day. I guess I'll text him and ask him if he wants to Skype with me. I pull out my phone and text him

"Heyy Jack want to Skype? –Kim

**Jack's Point of View**

I just got home from shopping; I can't believe I went shopping. Anyways my phone started beeping, I picked up my iPhone and saw it was Kim texting me. **"Heyy Jack wanna skype? –Kim" **I texted her back right away, I typed "Sure I'll login. I can't wait to see you ;) – Jack."

**Kim's Point of View**

I got the text back from Jack saying **"Sure I'll login. I can't wait to see you." –Jack**. This is a chance to tease Jack. I decided to put at that gift that Kelsey got me. As soon as I got it on, I put my silk robe over it. I turned on my computer and signed into Skype. I notice Jack was on already. I click on his name and click video call with Jack.

"Heyy Jack!" Kim said

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Jack asked

"I'm great, just got back from shopping with Grace."

"Oh really that's cool. I actually went out shopping too." Jack told Kim

"Oh cool, wait a minute my boyfriend actually went out shopping without being told or dragged?" Kim said surprise

"Yes, Kim your boyfriend actually went shopping." Jack said

"Amazing, what you get?" Kim asked him

"I got a new pair of shoes and couple of shirts not much really?" Jack told her.

"Sweet babe." Kim said

"So, what did you get Kim?" Jack asked her

"Oh I got some great things." Kim said as she got off her computer chair to get her shopping bags

**Jack's Point of View**

When Kim got off her computer chair to get her shopping bags to show me what she got, I notice she was in her robe. Of course being a guy I wanted to know what was underneath her robe.

"Kim, before you show me what you got can I ask you something." Jack said

"Sure, Jack what's up?" Kim asked him

"Umm, what's under your robe?" Jack asked and winks at her

"Something that I like to call a secret." Kim said

"And what is this something you like to call a secret baby?"

_Kim slowly unties her robe string and lets the robe fall down her shoulders slowly. "Kim stop teasing me by taking off your robe slowly. I want it off now." Jack demanded. Kim giggles and let the rest of her silk robe fall to the ground. Jack's eyes were wide open when he realizes she was in the sexy piece of lace purple lingerie that Kelsey had got her for her birthday._

"Kim baby, why out of all the days you pick today to wear your sexy lingerie?" Jack asked

"Well, I thought I tease you a little and also what will be waiting for you till you get home." Kim said

"Kim, it work and now I can't wait to be home. Now, I think it's time for me to tease you." Jack said

"Wait! What do you mean tease me?" Kim asked

Jack takes off his shirt. Kim puts her hands over her eyes. "Nope, I'm not going to look." Kim said. "Oh come on Kim you know you want to look." Jack said. Kim removes her hands from face. "Goshh Jaack, been working out more haven't you." Kim asked. "Only for you babe." Jack said and winks. Kim blushes.

_-Line break-_

_Jack and Kim talked for about another hour or so flirting and teasing each other. Till it got late and both wanted to hit the sheets. They told each other buy and ended their Skype call._

* * *

**WOOHOO! Done. I hope it was okay. Another chapter coming soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I've been very sick and trying to get better.

Chapter 22 is here!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**3 Months later**

_"Jack sweetie, it's been three months and my company official told me today we move back to Seaford." Mrs. Brewer said_

_"Oh really, mom that's amazing." Jack said_

_"All right now go pack now, we leave tomorrow." She told him_

**Jack's Point of View**

It's finally official I'm moving back to Seaford. The three months has pass and excited to go back home and be with Kim and of course see the rest of my friends. I'm in my room packing up my clothes and very excited for tomorrow. I got to call Kim and tell her the good news. I stop packing for a minute and pick up my iPhone to call Kim. So glad it's the weekend.

_Jack phones Kim_

**Kim's Point of View**

I'm currently out with the girls at the mall just chilling and shopping because their boyfriends decided to have themselves a guy's night at Jerry's. My phone started to ring while Grace is kind of yelling at me for not looking at the outfit she was tried on and then she yelled saying "Kim ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" I took my phone out of my bag I saw it was Jack.

"Jack!" Kim said

_"Kim!" he said_

"Kim, Who is on the phone?" Grace asked as she walked out of the dressing room with a different outfit then before.

_"It's Jack and Grace that looks great on you." Kim said_

"Kim I have something to tell you." Jack said trying to get her attention

_"Thanks girl." Grace said and looks at herself in the mirror_

"Kim, I'm still here?" Jack said

_"Oh, I'm sorry babe Grace came out in a great outfit. What did you say before?" Kim asked him_

"I said I have something to tell you." Jack said told her again

_"Is it something about you coming back to Seaford and never ever leaving your amazing girlfriend again?" Kim asked_

"Umm maybe." Jack said smiling even though she couldn't see it.

_"You're not messing me right? It been 3 long months already and I miss you like crazy." Kim explained_

"I'm not messing with you babe, I'm packing as we speak. 3 months is over and I'm coming home tomorrow." Jack told her

_"OMG! I could scream but I don't want to get kick out of the store. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Kim said_

Jack laugh a bit "Scream when you get home sweetie." Jack said

_"I'm going to scream with so much excited when I get home. I will let you go and finish packing mister." Kim told him_

"Aww alright Kim. I'll talk to you soon." Jack said

_"Bye Jack, love you." Kim said_

"Love you too Kimmy." Jack said

**Jack and Kim hung up their phones. Grace came out of the dressing room back in her clothes.**

"So how was the talk?" Grace asked

_"It was awesome; where are Kelsey and Julie at?" Kim asked Grace_

"Oh they told me they were going to the store next door. So what did Jack say?" Grace asked her

_"Jack is coming home tomorrow, I'm so excited." Kim said basically jumping up and down with excitement_

"That's great news Kim. I know how bad you wanted Jack to come home and he is finally coming home." Grace said

_"I know. So want to find Kelsey and Julie and maybe get some lunch a maybe catch a movie." Kim suggested_

"Sure sounds like a plan since the guys are having their own guy night." Grace said

**_Grace and Kim when off to find Kelsey and Julie. When they found them they headed off to lunch together._**

**_-Line Break-_**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I finished packing up all the clothes I had brought with me to New York and also other things I had bought while I was here. My parents decided to call for the private jet instead of buying tickets to leave New York back to Seaford and I was totally fine with along as I'm back home with my friends and Kim that's all I need.

**Kim's Point of View**

The girls and I had put our shopping bags in our cars and after that we headed off for a movie together. It was great hanging with the girls. The movie had just finished at 9 at night. Wow. We left the movie theater and said our goodbyes and I was off driving home. While I was driving and it was pretty dark outside the streets were lit just very little which seem odd and I did have my car lights on. I was at a red light and when it turned green I was just making the left turn when some drunk driver not controlling their car right, smashed into my car and soon enough I blackout.

**-Time skip-**

_~The Next Day~_

**Grace's Point of View**

I was sleeping when I heard a scream from my own mother. I got off my bed quickly and ran down the stairs. My mother was crying that's when I heard the tv.

**There was an accident that was occurred to have happen last night. 16 year old, known to be named Kimberly Crawford was involved in the accident. Her car was hit by a drunk driver at the moment there are no reports if Ms. Crawford is alive or not but she is at the hospital as we speak. If you can get a hold of family members for Kimberly and let them know what has happen.**

That did it for me; I started to cry so badly. My best friend was in a car accident last night and what I know is her mom was on another business trip. I immediately headed for bedroom and grabbed my phone and called Kim's mother. Her mom answered the phone and explained everything to her about what I had heard on the news about Kim. She had started to cry and had told me to call the others and head to the hospital. Karen told me she would be on the next flight out headed back to Seaford. I told her I will call the others. I ended the phone call with Karen and I first called Jack because he needs to know what is going on because he is coming home like today.

**Jack's Point of View**

My parents and I have officially packed up the jet with our stuffs and we got on the jet. Before we take off I decided to call Kim and tell her I was leaving New York. I called her and I got her voicemail

**Hey you reach Kim sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now but please leave a message after. Actually don't leave her message because Kim is too busy with me.. JACK! BEEP**

I started to laugh remember when she was changing her voicemail. _"Hey Kim I see you haven't changed your voicemail yet. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading back to Seaford and I can't wait to see you and everyone else. I'll call you when you when I land." _I ended the call and then I was about to tell my parents we could leave until I got a call from Grace. I answered the phone right away and let me tell you this call wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"Jack, Kim is in the Hospital" Grace said crying.

**WOOHOO! I did it. What you think? Was it okay? Thanks for reading. Another Chapter coming soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

Okay I'm sorry if I broke hearts from my last chapter or cross the line. I promise you will like this chapter. Well, I hope. Thanks for all who review and I got up to **200 reviews** which is amazing and also feeling much better but still a little sick.

Chapter 23 is here!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

_"Jack, Kim is in the Hospital" Grace said crying._

**Jack's Point View**

My mind was scrambled with the words from hearing Grace say "Jack, Kim is in the hospital". I soon realize I was still on the phone with her when she then said. "Jack, Are you still there?" she cried out.

**_"Yeah Grace I'm still here. What do you mean in the hospital?" Jack said and started the cry himself_**

"Well I saw on the news that she was involved in a car accident last night." Grace explained.

**_"I can't believe she was in a car accident. I'm leaving New York like now; my parents and I are on the private jet right now." Jack said_**

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to call the others and let them know everything and I'm heading to the hospital." Grace told him

**_"Alright, please update me on anything on Kim." Jack said through more tears coming._**

"Of course Jack I will." Grace said

_They ended their call with each and Grace called the girls and the guys to meet her at the hospital to see Kim. They all soon enough were asking her a whole bunch of questions about Kim, like why was she in the hospital and stuffs. Grace said that she would explain everything in person._

* * *

**Grace's Point of View**

I was driving to the hospital to see Kim. When I reached the hospital I quickly found a parking space. I got out of my car so fast that I almost forgot lock the doors to my car because I was running toward the hospital doors. Soon I got in the hospital, got up to the front desk and asked for "Kim Crawford"

"You must be Grace am I right?" The lady asked her

"Yes, I'm Grace." She told the lady

"Oh okay, Mrs. Crawford called asking about her daughter and saying she trying to get a flight back here and that Kim's friends will be coming to see her." The lady explained

"Oh okay. Yeah I'm one of the friends can you tell me what's going on." Grace asked

"Kim, is fine she has a broken arm, a few scratches, and bruises. She is in room 230. You may go see her if you like." She said

_Just then the rest of the gang comes in wondering what is going on._

"Hey, Grace what's going on?" Kelsey asked

"Kim was in a car accident last night." Grace explained

"Oh my god is she okay?" Julie asked

"Yeah she has a broken arm a few scratches and bruises and we can go see her."

_Grace and the gang walked off to the elevator to the second floor. Grace pulled out her cellphone remembering that she had to let Jack know what was going on. She knew that he wouldn't be able to look at his phone until after since his phone would be off but she quickly texted him._

**Jack, I just arrive at the hospital and Kim is okay, she has a broken arm, a few scratches and bruises. The gang and I are in the elevator heading up to her room. She is in room, 230. See you when you get here.**

~Jack back in Seaford~

**Jack's Point of View**

I explained to my parents about what happen to Kim and they started to cry themselves. They loved Kim and told me to go straight and see her once we land. Few hours later we landed in Seaford. I turned my phone on right away to check if Grace has text me about Kim. As soon as my phone fully turned on my phone beep and it was a text from Grace. I read the text and left right away.

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up wondering where I was. I notice I had a cast on my right arm and a few scratches and bruises all over. It wasn't too bad, and realized I was in the hospital. Also realizing Jack comes home today. Damn not sure where my phone is. A knock on the door broke my train of thought. I said come in.

_The gang came in tumbling into Kim's hospital room._

"Hey." Kim said quietly

"Oh my god Kim, how are you?" Grace asked

"I'm doing good a little sore." Kim said

"We are glad to hear you are okay." Julie said

**_Kim's doctor walks in._**

"Hello Kim, my name is Dr. Cooper. How are you felling?" He asked Kim

"I'm good, sore a bit." Kim told him

"Yeah you will feel sore for a while." Dr. Cooper told her

_Dr. Cooper explained everything that happen when she came into the hospital. He left the room after that._

"Hey guys mind if I rest I'm still very tired." Kim asked

"Of course Kim, We will come back later on." Grace said

"Thanks guys." Kim said

_The gang left as they walked to the elevator. When they reach the lobby of the hospital and notice Jack walking in the hospital._

"Oh there's Jack yo!" Jerry said

"Jack." Grace said

"Hey guys, how's Kim?" Jack said

"She's great. Very tired though but you should see her. I didn't tell her you were coming. I thought you like to surprise her." Grace told him.

"Oh, awesome. Thanks for calling me and texting me Grace." Jack said

"Yeah it's no problem. You should go see her now. She will be happy to see you." Grace said.

_They said their goodbyes and Jack went straight to the elevator._

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

The elevator reached the second floor and remembering Grace's text she was in room 230. I found Kim's room and I walked in and notice my beautiful love sleeping. I walked over to her a place a light kiss on her forehead. She moved a little bit and opened her eyes.

"Hey baby girl." Jack said

"OMG Jack, you're here." Kim said excitedly

"Yes, Kimmy I'm here. Grace called me and told me you were in the hospital after I had called you myself leaving you a message saying I was leaving New York." Jack said

"I'm so glad you are here, even if I don't look my best." Kim said

"Baby, don't say that. You look beautiful." Jack told her

"Thanks Jack. I'm very happy you are here, now how about a kiss?" Kim said

"Of course Kim." Jack said

_Jack leans down and kisses Kim on lips._

* * *

**WOOHOO! Finished for now. Kim's okay! Yay! Another Chapter coming soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

Merryy Christmas! and a Happyy New Year! :D

I like to start off by saying this chapter is **RATED M. **Don't say I didn't **WARN YOU! **I had no idea that this chapter would be here so soon but I wrote it. If you don't like this kind of stuffs then don't read it. I also want to say, it was my first time writing smut scene. So I hope I did okay. Oh yeah and thanks for reviews. You all have been awesome.

Chapter 24 is here!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

Jack and I were just sitting in the hospital talking about his time in New York and maybe a few make-out moments here and there. Dr. Cooper came in once in a while to see how I was. I had asked him how long will it take for this cast to come off. He said it all depends on how well my arm is willing take to heal. Anyways, Jack and I were talking and then suddenly my mom comes running into the room.

"Kim, Are you okay? What happen? Who did this to you? Oh hey Jack. Wait, Jack you're here?" Mrs. Crawford freaking out

"Hi Karen." Jack said

"Mom, please stay calm. I'm fine." Kim said to mom

"I am calm." She said

"I have a broken arm, a few scratches, and bruises as you can see mom." Kim explained

"Well, I'm very glad that you are okay sweetie, and thank you Jack for being here." Karen said

"Of course Karen, I'll always be here for her." Jack said and kissed Kim on the forehead.

"Well, I'm going to find out when you can leave." Karen said and walked out of the room

**_-Line Break-_**

* * *

_Kim has been release from the hospital and now on her way home with her mom and Jack. When they reach the house, they notice Kim's car was dropped off. Her car wasn't too bad but then again it wasn't really worth driving with the damage. They all got out of the car and Jack went off to go see his parents and told Kim he be back in a few. Kim told him okay and gives him a quick peck on the lips and he was off toward his house. Kim called the gang to come over since she was release and they didn't have to go to the hospital to see her._

**_Moments later…_**

_The gang comes into Kim's house with pizza, chips, drinks, and some movies._

"Yo! Kim where's Jack?" Jerry asked

"He's at his house; he said he will be back soon." Kim explained

**Jack's Point of View**

I walk into my house and my parents start going crazy with questions about Kim. Like "Is she okay?" "Where is she?" "Why aren't you still with her?"

"Mom, she is home now. I just came to tell you that she is good and also that I will be going back over there." Jack said

"Oh okay sweetie, thanks for the update now go back and be with her." Mrs. Brewer told her son.

"Okay, I'm leaving. Bye mom and dad." Jack said

"Bye" His parents said

_Jack walked out of the door and headed back to Kim's house. When he walked in, it was a pretty interesting sight. He watched his friends throw popcorn and chips at each other for some reason. They were laughing and enjoying each other company. Kim then notice Jack had come in._

**_"Heyy Jack!" Kim said_**

**_"Hey Kimmy, what's going on here." Jack asked_**

_Soon enough the gang stop throwing stuff at each other._

**_"Umm, Jerry was talking during the movie and then I threw some popcorn at him and then it turned into throwing popcorn and chips at each other." Kim explained_**

**_"Oh well, Jerry should be more quiet during the movie." Jack said_**

**_"Yeah!" Jerry said._**

_A second later…_

**_"HEY!" Jerry said_**

_They all started to laugh at Jerry._

-Time Skip-

* * *

_It was getting late and they had school tomorrow. The gang helped Kim clean up the mess they made before leaving her house. After about an hour later they managed to get it all popcorn and chips cleaned up off the floor. The gang left but of course Jack stayed with Kim._

**Kim's Point of View**

I was picking something up off the ground and then Jack comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean my back against his chest. He starts to kiss my neck lightly.

"God, I love you." Kim said fighting not to moan

_Jack laughs a little bit._

"I love you too baby." Jack said kissing her some more.

_Kim turned around and wraps her arms around Jack's neck. She kissed him with so much passion, it was crazy. She was very happy her mom wasn't home. Karen had to go back on her business trip. _

_Their lips were __moving in sync with each other enjoying every minute of it. Jack soon pulls away and picks Kim up bridal style walking up the stairs. Kim starts leaving kisses on Jack's neck, he groans a little bit. When they reached Kim's bedroom, he opens the door and closes the door with his foot. Kim tells Jack to lock the door even if there is no one home. Jack puts Kim down and he locks the door, he notices Kim already on her bed waiting for him to come to her._

**Kim's Point of View**

This was the moment, I've been waiting for. I was ready to have sex with Jack; I have no idea why it seems like the right moment but it did. I knew I love him and wanted this to happen.

_Jack comes on top of Kim and starts kissing her some more. Then, suddenly Jack pulls away._

_"Kim, Are you sure you are ready?" Jack asked her_

_"Yes, more than ready. I want you." Kim said_

**_Jack reconnects their lips and this was with so much passion and lust in the air. Kim reaches for the hem of Jack's shirt and mumbles against his lips saying "Off." He takes off his shirt and throws it over his shoulder not caring about it. Jack soon starts kissing Kim on her neck and she starts to moan. He grabs the hem of her shirt and carefully taking it off not wanting to hit any of her bruises, he throws her shirt on the ground. Jack sees a few bruises above her chest and starts leaving light feather kisses on her bruises. He works his way down kissing her stomach; Jack then grabs the button of Kim's jeans and looks up at her to make sure it's okay to take her jeans off. She nods and Jack slowly takes her jeans off and throws them on the ground. Soon enough Jack's jeans are off and he is just in his boxers and Kim is in bra and panties._**

**_Jack went back to kissing her jawline, down toward her neck and to her chest. Kim arched her back in pleasure, moaning and enjoying what Jack was doing to her. He soon took the chance and removed her bra, revealing her breasts. Jack kissed her left breast on the nipple. She moaned "Ohhh JACKK". Kim was very turned on by his actions and soon gave the same attention to her right breast. Jack then removed his boxers while Kim removed her panties. Kim looked down at the sight of his length and smiled. Jack stroked her clit and Kim moaned in pleasure. She was ready for Jack to enter._**

**_Jack slowly sunk his tip inside, and he heard Kim cry out in pain. "Babe, it hurts." Kim said. Jack kissed her and said he would go in slow so she could get used to his size. Jack soon pushed in a little more, and then a little more until he broke the barrier and soon the pain turned in to pleasure. He thrust in and out of Kim slowly. "Oh Jack" Kim moaned out. "Oh god Kim you're so tight." Jack said_**

**_Soon enough Jack picked up the pace, and it caused Kim to moan more frequently, it then caused Jack to thrust even faster into Kim. "Oh shit Kim I-I think I'm close." Jack said "Mmeee too ohh god Jack." Kim moaned._**

**_They rode out each other climaxes and Jack pulled out of Kim and laid next to her. They breathed heavily and Kim turned toward Jack as he did the same._**

_"That was amazing. You definitely know how to make me happy. I love you." Kim said_

_"It was amazing Kim. I'm glad I made you happy. I love you too Kimmy." Jack said_

_"So glad I went on the Pill." Kim said_

**_Jack just smiles and wraps his arm around Kim and she rests her back against his chest and they fall asleep._**

* * *

**WOOHOO! Done with this chapter. I hope you liked it. Another chapter coming soon. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

I know it has been awhile since I've updated this story. I know you all probably hate me. But I haven't been able to get my web browser to work. The wifi works but the web browser doesn't. Does that make any sense? Probably not. It's barely working now for me. I could only access my account on my iPhone but see my stories are saved on my computer so I couldn't update it off my phone. Sorry I keep going. Anyways

Chapter 25 is here

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

It's been 2 weeks since Jack and I had sex and let me tell you we both been wanting more of it. Trust me Jack can't keep his hands of me. He been turning me on lately, I want it just as much as he does. We currently just got off school. We are in my room studying for finals since they were coming up. Jack was sitting behind me on my bed and I was between his legs. I'm reading the history study sheet, and then Jack wraps his arms around me.

"Baby?" Jack said

"Yes, Jack?" Kim said still look at the History sheet

_Jack moves Kim hair to the left shoulder and starts kissing her neck softly._

"Jack, we are supposed to be—Oh my god." Kim moaned out

_Jack had bite down at her sensitive spot on her neck. Kim breathing heavily enjoying Jack's lips on her neck; knowing he just left a hickey on her neck._

_Jack pulls away and whispers in Kim's ear. _"I want you so bad right now."

**Jack leaving light kisses on her shoulder**

_Kim moans quietly. "_I want too Jack but we have to study. We have finals."

"Can't we just do it real quick and then back to study?" Jack asked

**Kim turns her head and gives Jack a weird look**

"What?" Jack said

"Do it real quick? Really Jack?" Kim said

"Yeah babe." Jack said with a smirk

"How about I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Jack said hugging Kim closer to him

"You pass all you exams and just may—" Kim said

_Jack cut her off_

"A maybe is not going to happen I will pass those tests" Jack said

"You better or you can't touch my body ever." Kim said

"Ever? haha Kimmy you can't resist my touch." Jack said

"Very true, so how about we get back to studying?" Kim asked Jack

"Fine, but when I pass those tests be very prepared." Jack said with a smirk

"Ohh okay.. whatever you say Jack." Kim said

_A Week Later…_

**Jack's Point View**

It's been a week since we took our final exams and I know I passed them all. I study so freaking hard for those tests. It's not even funny; let me explain to you short and simple. When it was dinner time I made my mom bring my food up to me. If I had to go to the bathroom I bought my books and study guide with me oh and to shower don't laugh at me I took a bath and had my stuffs studying holder thing for the bath. I know you just laugh. Okay maybe I explained a little bit longer than I thought. Anyways back to school, I'm in my last class of the day and we are getting our report cards. I want to know so badly, I'm kind of glad Kim is not in my class because I was nervous enough as it is. That deal I made with her all depends on this report card right now. The teacher passed out the report cards face down on our desks. When she got to me I was freaking out but on the inside. I flipped it over…

**Kim's Point of View**

Got my report card and of course it was a flawless. The bell rang and I went straight to my locker and switch out my stuffs. I saw Jack coming up toward me. He whispered into my ear

"Be very prepared tonight."

_Jack then gave me a note and walked away._

I opened the noted a read.

**Hey kimmy,**

**Reports cards came and guess what you owe me because I passed all my tests. Come over tonight my parents are out of town. Can't wait to see you babe.**

**Love, Jack**

I smiled at the note and folded it back up and put it in my bag. I walked out the doors of the school and I notice my mom in her car picking me up since my car wasn't done being fix yet.

"Hey mom" Kim said as she got in the car

"Hey Kim, How was school?" Karen asked her

"Great, got my report card and got all A's." Kim explained to her mom

"That's great Kim." Karen said

"Yeah, I'm happy. Oh yeahh mom since it's going to be the weekend. Is it okay if I go to Jack's tonight?" Kim asked her mom

"Sure sweetie I don't have a problem with that since it will be the weekend." Karen said as she pulled into their drive way of their house.

"Thanks mom also is it okay if I spend the night I believe the gang will be there too." Kim asked as she got out of the car.

"Yeah that's okay. Have fun." Karen said

_Karen unlocks the front door and they walked in. Kim runs upstairs packing an overnight bag for Jack's house._

**Kim's Point of View**

I ran straight to my room and packed a bag for Jack's house. I finished packing and walked out of my room and I told my mom I was leaving. I left my house and walked to Jack's house glad he only lives couple of houses down. When I got to his door, before I could knock; the door opened and Jack pulled me in and closed the door.

This going to be an interesting night...

* * *

**WOOHOO! Done for now. Was it good? I'll try to get another chapter out to you all soon. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Guess who back with a new chapter... ME. Okay i'm lame. Still having internet issues and it's been annoying. Still going to have some trouble trying to post chapters to you all. Very surprise it kinda working now. Well anyways

Chapter 26 is here

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters/Victoria's Secret/Harry Potter movies**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Kim arrived at my house and before I let her even knock on the door, I opened my front door and pulled her in. I needed her now more than ever. I pushed her lightly against the back of the front door and was about to kiss her, when she…

**Kim's Point of View**

When Jack pulled me into his house I knew he wanted this bad as I do but in order for this to happen he has to show me his report card. He pushed me against the back of the front door lightly and he was about to kiss me but I put index finger against his lips and said

"Nope, not just yet lover boy."

"Why not? A deal is a deal sweetie." Jack said

"Well the deal was you needed to pass the finals. You wrote in a note you did, but I have to see the report card." Kim explained

"Ughh fine." Jack said

"Yeah, while you look for that, I'm going to change into some more comfortable." Kim said with a wink

"Comfortable? I like the sound of that." Jack said with a smirk on his face

_Kim walked into Jack's bathroom and changed into some very sexy light pink lace lingerie piece she had bought a while back from Victoria Secret. Anyways Kim knew that piece of lingerie was going to end up on the floor tonight. She brought out her silk robe and put it over lingerie. Kim walked out of the bathroom and saw Jack in his bedroom waiting for her._

"I see you have changed." Jack said

"I believe I have and in order for you to see what I've got underneath this robe is to show me that report card of yours." Kim explained to her boyfriend

_Jack walks up to Kim with his report card in hand. He walked behind Kim lingering his hot breath against her neck as he wraps one arm around her and the with the report card in his other hand showing Kim the A's he got on all his finals. Kim takes the sheet from Jack hand and looks over it while Jack works his way to untie her robe string and lets her robe fall down to the ground._

_He turns Kim around looking up and down her body. Noticing this new lace lingerie she is wearing. Jack takes his report card from Kim's hand and drops it on the ground forgetting about. "Is this new?" Jack asked her as he started to kiss her neck. Kim tilts her head back trying not to moan but does anyways because of how good it feels. She did answered saying "yes" through her moans._

_Kim removes Jack from her neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. She guides him to his bed and pushes him down on the bed and gets on top to _straddles_ him. She leans down and kisses him some more then breaks the kiss. Jack looked a little upset but she just wanted to take his shirt off. She grabs the hem of his shirt pulls it over his head and throws it somewhere in the room. She starts leaving light kisses down his abs and he groans. Jack sits up on the bed with Kim on his lap as she wraps her legs around his waist. He grabs the strap of her lingerie piece and pulls it down her shoulder and brings his lips to kiss her shoulder. Kim grabs a fist full of Jack's hair and starts pulling it making him groan against her shoulder as she moans "Ohh Jackkk."_

_Jack continues removing Kim's lingerie until everything she was wearing was on the floor. He stops kissing her shoulder and re-connects their lips together. Jack then starts playing with Kim's breasts; he loved the feeling of her cold and soft nipples against his hands. She leans back disconnecting their lips moaning loudly, giving him chance to take one of her nipples into his mouth and pinching her other one. Kim lets out another loud moan._

_Kim gets off Jack and pulls him up with her and starts to unbutton Jack's jeans letting them fall around his ankles. Jack steps out of his jeans kicking them over to side; she then removes his boxers. Jack sits down on the bed, he starts rubbing Kim's thighs while looking up and down her amazing body. Kim pushes Jack so that he is lying down. Kim gets between Jack's legs and started gripping on his member making him groan, she starts pumping her hands up and down his dick, making him whimper. "Oh my god Kim." He sits up reaching down and starts playing with Kim's clit; she moans out in pleasure._

_All that could be heard in the bedroom were Jack's and Kim's moans and groans at each other._

_Kim's stops playing with his member and pushes him back so he is lying down again. She straddles him like she did before and leans down attached her lips with Jack, he positions his dick right into her entrance and slowly Kim eases herself on top of him. Kim moans against his lips. They disconnect their lips from each other. Jack then says._

"Holy shit, baby you are tight. It feels so good." Jack says putting his hands on her waist helping her go up and down.

"Ohh Jack, faster please." Kim cries out practically jumping up and down his dick

_Kim could feel his dick throbbing inside of her. Her moans were getting even louder as she was going up and down his dick, she was getting closer to cum and he was also getting ready too._

"Babe, I gonna… oh my god…cum." Kim said digging her nails into his chest.

"m-mee too baby, wait…for mee." Jack says

_Few minutes they both screamed reaching their release off of each other. Kim gets off Jack and lays next down next to him very exhausted. Jack moves closer to Kim and wraps his arm around her pulling her limp body against his. Kim then intertwined her fingers with his. Jack pulls the covers over them and kisses the back of her head. "I love you baby." He said. "I love you too babe." Kim said._

_~The Next Morning~_

**Jack's Point of View**

I woke up to Kim in my arms and our hands still intertwined with each other. I was remembering everything that happen last night, it brought a smile on my face. I notice Kim started to move.

"Good Morning Beautiful." Jack whispers into Kim's ear

"Good Morning love." Kim said

"Last night was so fucking amazing." Jack said

"I know babe." Kim said

"So Kimmy, what you want to do today?" Jack asked her

"I don't know we could invite the gang and hang out." Kim said getting off the bed.

"We could." Jack said

_Jack sits up on the bed before Kim walks off he grabs her by her waist pulling her close to him. He looks up and her while she looks down at him._

"Where do you think you're going sexy?" Jack said

_Kim puts her fingers through Jack's hair._

"That thing in the bathroom called a shower." Kim said with giggles

"Not without me." Jack said standing up still holding on to Kim's waist

"Well come on and then we can call the gang to come over." Kim said

_Jack and Kim head to his bathroom and get in the shower. Jack starts the shower letting the water hit his back. He grabs Kim and moves her under the water. The water hits her face and chest._

"Babe!" Kim yelled

"What! You had to get wet too?" Jack explained

_Kim hits Jack on his chest._

"Ow!." Jack says

"What you deserved that whack on the chest." Kim said laughing

"Oh really now?" Jack said

"yeah really, what are you going to do about it?" Kim asked him.

"This…" Jack said

**Jack pushed her lightly against the shower wall and pinned her arms above her head. Leans down letting Kim feel his hot breath against her lips. Kim so badly wanted him to connect their lips but Jack was waiting for her ask.**

"Well are you going to fucking kiss me?" Kim asked wanting his lips so bad

"Do you want me too?" Jack said with a smirk

"YES! Kiss me now." Kim yelled

**Jack smashed his lips against her. He let go of her arms and grabs her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Kim ran her fingers through his wet hair pulling it lightly making him groan against her lips. They both pull away because air was needed. "I love you so much Kim." Jack said. Kim smiles and gives Jack a peck on the lips. "I love you too Jack." Kim told him.**

**They finished their shower together. Kim walked out and then Jack walks out a smacks Kim lightly on her butt. "So sexy baby." Jack said. "Oh I know Jack." Kim turns around winks at him. They grab their towels to dry off. Kim walks to her bag she brought and gets her clothes out to put on. While Jack goes to his closet to put clothes on too. Kim puts on her strapless lace Pink and black bra with matching panties. While Jack walks out fully dressed and he see Kim.**

"How did you dress so fast babe?" Kim said staring at her boyfriend.

"Kim, you realize I'm a ninja right." Jack explained

"Haha very funny Jack." Kim said

"What I am. Wow and you look amazing in your clothes." Jack said looking up and down at Kim

"Jack, do you realize I haven't put my clothes on yet I'm still in my bra and underwear?" Kim explained

"Really? Looks like clothes to me." Jack said and smirked

"Yeah to you." Kim said while putting on her pink strapless summer dress with a sweetheart neckline

"haha. Wow that dress you are putting on looks great." Jack said

"I know I love it. You bought it for me in Paris." Kim said looking down at her dress.

"Well it's beautiful on you Kimmy." Jack said

"Thanks Jack. So you ready to call the gang?" Kim asked him

"Yeah I'll call the guys and you call the girls?" Jack said

**Jack and Kim got ahold of their friends and they will be over in a few minutes. They walk downstairs heading toward the couch to wait for the gang come knocking on the door. About ten minutes later their friends are knocking on Jack's door. Jack gets up and opens the front door.**

"Yo Jerry in the house." Jerry said

**_They all give Jerry a weird look._**

"Hey everybody." Kim said standing up off the couch

"Hey Kim." the girls said walking in.

"So what are we going to do?" They asked.

"We could watch movies?" Jack suggested

"Yeah and we could order some pizza." Kim said.

"Sounds good to us." They all said

**Kim called the Pizza Mia **(A/N:Just a random name for a pizza place.)** While the rest of them headed to Jack's entertainment room in his house. They were picking out movies to watch. Kim finished ordering the pizzas and walked into entertainment room to her friends yelling at each other.**

"Woahh what's going on here?" Kim said

_They look at Kim saying "NOTHING."_

"Oh really? So you guys pick a movie? Oh and the pizza will be here in an hour." Kim said

"We can't decide that's why we were yelling at each other." Jack explained

"How about a marathon of all the Harry Potter movies?" Kim asked **(A/N: I love the harry potter movies).**

**They all looked at each other giving nods to each other.**

"Sounds great to us." They all said to Kim.

**They started the first Harry Potter movie and then it was 30 minutes later the doorbell rings.**

"Wow Pizza is early. Jack can you give me a hand?" Kim asked him

"Sure babe, Guys we will be back and please to don't kill each other." Jack said

"Yeah yeah. Go get the pizza we hungry yo." Jerry said

**Kim opened the door and the pizza guy handed her the six boxes of pizza she order. "Oh babe my wallet has money in it can you get it?" Kim asked Jack. "No, worries I have some money in my wallet." Jack said as he pulls out his wallet from his pocket and pays the guy. Jack closes the door and grabs the pizza boxes from Kim. They walk to the kitchen to get some drinks and some chips. After that they walk back into the entertainment room and set everything on the ground around them. They open the pizza boxes and chips and start eating while watching the movies.**

**Hours later they got to the 5th movie. When it finished, they were going to put in the 6th movie but their parents started to call them to come home. Well besides Kim's mom. They cleaned up their mess which only took like a few minutes.**

"Kim sleepover at my house tomorrow with Kelsey and Julie?" Grace asked her.

"Sure sounds like fun. What time should I be at your house?" Kim asked Grace

"1:30 to 2:00 doesn't matter. We need girl time and we got some things to talk about." Grace said

"Alright sounds like a plan and yeah we do." Kim said

**The gang left Jack's house. Kim stayed with Jack for a little while ate dinner with him and it was time for her to head home.**

"Jack, I should head home now." Kim said

"Ahh baby, I don't want you too." Jack says holding on to her waist

"I know I don't want to either." Kim said

"Will I'll see you tomorrow before you go to Grace's house?" Jack asked with hope.

"Of course I'll stop by." Kim said

"Awesome. See you tomorrow." Jack said walking Kim out his front door.

"Yes, you will. I'll just leave my stuff here and get it later." Kim said

"Okay, that's fine." Jack said walking out with Kim

"Are you walking me home?" Kim asked wondering why he walked out with her.

"Of course I am, it's dark and I don't want you walking alone." Jack said grabbing Kim's hand.

"Well Thank-you sweetie." Kim said kissing him on the cheek.

**When they walked up to Kim's porch, Jack gave her a kiss goodbye and told her he had an amazing time with her yesterday. Kim smiles and says the same thing. Kim grabs the key underneath the door mat to unlock her door. She walks in puts the key back under the mat and gives Jack one last kiss before he walks off back to his house.**

"I love you Jack." Kim says before closing her front door.

_Jack turns around and smiles_

"I love you more Kim." Jack said

* * *

**WOOHOO! Done with this chapter. Was it okay? Anyways another chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my awesome readers! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. Realizing it now I haven't updated since January. Trust me I feel so bad. BUT GUESS WHAT! I'm back with another chapter of Can't keep my hands off you. Well... proud to say **

Chapter 27 is here

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Simple.. I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Kim's Point of View**

I woke up at 11:00Am, realizing I needed to get my stuffs packed for Grace's sleepover tonight with the girls. I got off my bed got out my duffle bag out of my closet and put it on my bed. I went to my drawers got out some PJs and then went back to my closet for some clothes since we had school tomorrow. I finished packing my stuffs and look at the time saying it was 12:00. I didn't realize I took that long to pack. I grabbed my bag headed downstairs. I put my stuffs in my car, so glad my car is finally fixed. I drove down the street to see Jack since he wanted to see me before I left to Grace's. I got out of my car and knocked on Jack's door. Few moments later no answer, I'm guessing he is still sleeping.

I pull the spare house key from under the door mat and unlock the door. After that I put the key back under the mat and walked inside. I closed the front door and headed straight upstairs. I walked to Jack's door and opened it and notice my sexy ass boyfriend sleeping with no shirt on with the covers falling off to the side. I slowly made my way to his bed and get on top to straddle him. Jack shot his eyes open. I leaned down to his ear and whispered…

"Hey there sexy." Kim whispered

"Hey there to you too babe, what time is it?" Jack asked as he rested his hands on her waist as he sits up

"It's almost 1 Jack and I have to leave to grace's house soon." Kim explained

"Ohh yeah that's right.. what if you just don't go." Jack said kissing neck

"Ohhh god.. b-ut I h-avee to go babe. Girl time reme-meber. Oh shit" Kim said through her moans

**Jack had bit down on her sweet spot he always seems to find right away.**

"You like that sweetie." Jack mumbles against Kim's neck

"Yeahh of course I do, wait stop trying to turn me on Jack." Kim said pulling Jack off her neck

"Why is it working?" Jack asked

"Working? Do I really need to give you an answer to that question?" Kim asked him

"Yeahh I think you should." Jack said

_Jack tried to kiss her neck again. Kim gets off him and runs across his room away from him. Jack gets off his bed and walks to Kim. Before Jack reaches her Kim dashes for his bedroom door. _

"Kimmmyy.!" Jack yelled

"Jacckkkiee!." Kim yelled back

**Jack went down stairs and saw Kim sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat next to her. Then Kim's cellphone rings.**

"Hello Rudy." Kim said

"Rudy" Jack said in the background

"Ohh good you're with Jack since he didn't answer his phone may I speak with him Kim, Ohh and hello." Rudy said

"Sure Rudy. Jack, Rudy wants to speak with you." Kim said handing Jack her phone

"Hey Rudy, what's up? You need something?" Jack asked Rudy

"You need to come down to the Dojo something important has come up."

"Okay I'll be there soon Rudy." Jack said

"Alright see you soon Jack." Rudy said

**Jack hung up the phone with Rudy.**

"Well looks like I'm going to the dojo." Jack said to Kim as he handed her phone back.

"Well, I'll be leaving to Grace." Kim said walking toward Jack's front door.

_Jack runs up hugs her from behind. _

"Did I say you could leave yet?" Jack said

"No, I don't recall but babe. Since you got to go to the dojo, I'll just leave to grace." Kim explained

"Fine babe, see you at school tomorrow?" Jack asked still holding on to Kim

"Of course Jack. I'll text you later tonight." Kim said

"Cool. I'll be waiting." Jack said

Jack let go of Kim and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked her out his front door. Once Kim had left Jack headed back to his room to get dressed to meet Rudy.

**Kim's Point of View**

I finally left Jack's house headed toward Grace's house for the sleep over. As I reached her house I made it at about 2:20 in the afternoon. I got out of my car and headed toward Grace's front door. I hear Grace scream "Kim is here." I laugh a little bit, she opened the door. I grabbed my overnight bag from my trunk and then headed toward Grace's front door.

"Kimmy, you are finally here I almost thought you weren't coming at all." Grace explained opening the door wider for Kim to come in.

"Yeah, I went to see Jack before I came here since I promise him." Kim said as she walked into Grace's house

"Let my guess he wouldn't let you leave?" Grace asked

"You guess right." Kim said

"Well let's get this sleep over started." Grace said as she closed her front door.

_Line Break_

**Jack's Point of View**

I just finished getting ready to meet Rudy at the dojo. When I reached the dojo I saw Rudy through the dojo pacing back and forward. I walked into the dojo and Rudy stopped pacing and ran toward me.

"Jack finally. What took you so long?" Rudy said

"Umm.." Jack said

"Never mind, all that matter is you're here now." Rudy said

"Okay what did you want to talk to me about?" Jack asked

**Line Break**

"So girls, time for some Girl talk" Grace said

"So what should we talk about?" Julie asked

"How's everybody relationships going?" Grace asked

"Great." Julie said

"Fabulous." Kelsey said

"What up with the one word answers?" Grace asked

"Omg amazing! I love everything about Jack and I's relationship. He is even amazing in bed." Kim said not realizing what she said

"Amazing in bed, which that means you already had sex?" Grace said.

"I said that out loud?" Kim said

"Yes, girl now spill." Kelsey

"Yeah girl that is a big step in your relationship." Julie said

"I know it is." Kim expressed out

"How did this all happen?"

"Right after I got out of the hospital." Kim said

"But we came over to your house." Grace said

_Kim gave them a look and the girls soon realize_

"Wait, it happen after we left." Grace said

"Yeah, how else would it happen?" Kim asked them

**_Kim and the girls talked more about it and few hours later they were getting bored and decided to watch some movies._**

_Line Break_

**Jack's Point of View**

I'm here with Rudy wondering what he has to tell. "So Rudy are you going to answer my question" I asked him

"Oh right well.." Rudy started to say

* * *

**WOOHOO! Okay finished for now. I'm very sorry again to not updating. I enjoy reading this chapter. What's Rudy have to tell Jack. I promise its nothing bad.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my awesome readers. Happy Easter Sunday! I'm back with another chapter. Still me but with a new pen name. Thank-you all for reading "Can't Keep My Hands Off You" I really enjoying reading you reviews. 319 reviews is amazing. Thanks again. Well…**

Chapter 28 is here

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Simple.. I do not own Kickin' It or the Characters**

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I'm standing here waiting and wondering what Rudy has to tell me he starts to say "Oh right well.. I was getting a little annoyed. So I say,

"RUDY! Is it something bad?" Jack asked him

"Oh no, Jack it's actually pretty good news." Rudy said

"Okay, are you finally going to tell me?" Jack said

"Yeah, a guy named Mr. Li called from china and said he would like for you to teach a karate class up there for a month." Rudy explained

"Wow really? That sounds amazing." Jack said

"So you will do it?" Rudy asked him

"Yeah sure a month, well exactly when does this month start?" Jack asked him.

"Well since you guys are almost done with your sophomore year and summer is coming in a month, the beginning of summer."

"Oh I see." Jack said

"So will you do it?" Rudy asked him.

"Can I let you know tomorrow? I need to talk to Kim about this. Like let her know." Jack explained to Rudy

"Yeah sure Jack." Rudy said

_~Line Break~_

**Kim's Point of View**

The girls and I finished a couple of movies and then we got bored. We decided to go to the mall and shop a little and maybe have some lunch. We all got into my car and I drove us to the mall. Once we got there we went into Forever 21. We picked out a bunch of different pieces of clothing to try on. I was in the changing room when I heard my phone beep. I pick up my phone I notice it was Jack texting me. He wrote: "Babe, I have to tell you something, is there somewhere I can meet you real quick?" I texted him back saying "Yeah baby, I'm at the mall where would you like to meet?" "Oh I'm still at the mall after meeting with Rudy, what store you at?" Before I texted back another came from him. "Wait, I don't need you to answer that you are at Forever 21 aren't you?" I smiled at his text. "Aww Jack you know me so well and yes, I'm at Forever 21 come and meet me." I wrote him. "Yeah I'm on my way. Where exactly are you at in Forever 21?" he asked me. "I'm in the dressing room trying on clothes at the moment so just meet me by there." I texted back to him. As I came out of the dressing room and saw Grace, Kelsey and Julie showing each other their outfits. I looked toward the door and saw Jack coming in the store.

"Wow Kim you look amazing." Grace said

Kim was wearing light blue Matelassé Peplum Dress and it showed off her curves perfectly. Jack spotted her right away and came straight to her staring at her. Kim face was turning crimson red.

"Wow baby, loving that dress on you." Jack said grabbing Kim by her waist.

_Jack gives Kim a sweet but short kiss leaving her wanting more. She connects her lips back._

"Ohh get a room you two." Grace said

"Okay we will." Jack said

**Jack backs Kim back into her dressing room she was using at the store.**

"I didn't mean that." Grace said

"Oh I know what you meant Grace." Jack yelled out

"So Kim get dressed, have you eaten lunch yet?" Jack said

Kim was taking off the dress to get dress and answer his question saying "No, I haven't eaten lunch yet."

"Okay well let's go get some lunch and I will talk about what Rudy needed to tell me."

**When Kim finished up in the dressing room, she and Jack walked out and Kim went to pay for the clothes she wanted and walked out with Jack to go eat some lunch together.**

_~Line Break~_

_Jack and Kim were at a Chinese place to eat. They ordered their food and drinks and then Kim asked Jack_

"So Jack what did Rudy talk to you about?" Kim asked taking a drink of her Dr. Pepper

"Umm, well this guy named Mr. Li called Rudy asking if I come teach karate up in china." Jack explained

"Wow Jack that sounds amazing. You should do it." Kim said

"Really? Are you sure?" Jack asked her

"Yeah baby, how long is it for?" Kim asked

_Their food arrived and they started to eat. Had a little bit of small talk about random things. When they finished eating, Jack was walking Kim to her car._

"Are you going to answer my question now?" Kim asked

"Oh right sorry, Umm it's for a month." Jack said

**Kim stops walking; on the other hand Jack is still walking toward her car and realizes she didn't say anything. So Jack turned around a notice Kim stopped.**

"Kim are you okay? Why did you stop walking?" Jack asked walked back to her

"Babe, you are going to be gone for a month?" Kim said looking up at him

**Jack grabs Kim's hands. He looks down toward her with their foreheads touching.**

"Kimmy bear, I know it's a month. I don't have to go." Jack explained to her

"No, babe I think you should it's a good opportunity for you." Kim said

"Okay I will. It's only a month and then I'm back in your arms." Jack said all cheesy

"You are such a weirdo Jack." Kim said letting go of Jack walking toward her car.

_Jack running up behind her holding her from behind whispering in her ear "Yeah, but I'm your weirdo right?"_

"Maybe, maybe not." Kim said with a smirk

"Well I better be." Jack said

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow Jack got to back to Grace's house for the sleep over." Kim explained

"Yeah of course, love you." Jack said

"Umm excuse me?" Kim said

_Jack turned around and looked at Kim._

"Yeah Kim?" Jack said

"Where's my kiss?" Kim said

"Oh right babe." Jack said running back to Kim

**Jack put right hand on Kim's cheek and his left arm around her neck and kissed her. Kim rested her hand against his chest. She then smiled in their kiss. They pull away but still touching each other.**

"Thank-you babe and I love you too." Kim said.

"You're welcome; you know I love kissing you." Jack said

"Yeah just as much as you love the other stuffs we do." Kim said

"HELL yeah babe. Well I better give Rudy my answer. Have fun for the rest of your sleep over." Jack said letting go of Kim

"I will." Kim said

* * *

**WOOHOO done for now. Thanks for reading. Another chapter coming soon. :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone i'm back again with a chapter 29. I know i've been gone for awhile but i needed a break from writing. Trust me i didn't forget about all my readers. I'm glad you all still read my story and leave reviews. I'm going to do my best to update more.. I can't promise much.. But please bare with me. Thanks again.. Ohh thought I let you all know, I've edited and updated every single chapter of this story. I hope the chapters make more sense now. If not i'll go back again and edit them again. Thanks for all your reviews and if you haven't let check out my one-shots. Which i will be writing more of. Okay enough of this long author note you probably might not read. Anyways..**

_Chapter 29 is here!_

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Yes, last day of sophomore year and this summer is going to be amazing, well it will when Jack comes back from China after teaching some karate. We just have tonight with each other because he leaves tomorrow. It pretty much sucks not spending with my boyfriend but I have to be positive about it because he does come back.

I'm sitting at home planning a little romantic night with Jack if you get what I mean *wink* *wink*. I started to light up candles around my room leading up to my bathroom. I draw the bath and waited for it to fill up. When it finished I added some bubble bath then I put four candles at each corner of my bathtub.

When I was happy with the turn out for tonight Jack and I. I stripped from my clothes and got in the bath. I started to wonder when Jack was going to get here. I leaned over the bathtub and grabbed my jeans I was wearing to pull out my cellphone to text him.

**"Jack, are you heading over? –kimmy"**

**Jack's POV**

I had finally finished packing for my trip to China. I'm very excited to teach kids karate and then I'm sad that it's a month of summer away from Kim but I know I will survive. Anyways I'm mostly very excited for tonight, Kim was being all quiet today about what she had got planned for tonight and I just know it's going to be something amazing.

I soon learned that my phone was beeping saying I got a text message, I notice it was from Kim and it said **"Jack, are you heading over? –kimmy". **I smile at her text and texted her back saying..

**"Yeah of course see you in five." –jack**

A second later I got a text back from Kim saying

**"Can't wait, and when you arrive just walk in and lock my front door babe then head straight towards my room baby." –kimmy**

I grabbed my overnight bag and headed out my front door and made sure I locked the door too, soon I was on my way down the sidewalk to Kim's house.

When I reach Kim's house and opened her door and dropped my bag by the side of the front door. I quickly locked her front door; It was dark downstairs so I head up stairs noticing Kim's bedroom is glowing with little bit of light. I opened her door and notice candles all around her room leading up to her bathroom.

I saw that her bathroom door was open a little bit and I knocked on it opening the door wider. The first thing I notice was Kim in her bathtub surrounded with bubbles.

**"Hey Jack." Kim said with a smile**

_"Hi baby girl. So is this my surprise?" Jack asked her_

**"Yeah, omg you don't like it." She asked**

_"No, sweetie I love it.. what's not to love? I'm looking at my beautiful girlfriend in a bubblebath." _

**"Ohh, well im glad you love it." Kim said with a giggle**

_"Well is there room in there for me?" Jack asked_

**"I don't know, why don't you come over here and find out?" she told him**

Jack walked over a leaned down to kiss Kim sweetly on her lips. Next, thing he jumps into the bath with his clothes still on kissing down her neck with passion.

**"JACK" Kim said laughing.**

_"What?" He said kissing her cheek._

Jack pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground then followed by his jeans, shoes and socks. Jack was completely naked with Kim in the bath and he loved every moment of it.

He sat down on the opposite side of the bathtub and called her over. She came over and sat on his lap. Jack grabs Kim's chin so she is looking right at his eyes.

_"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you."_

**"I think I have an idea Jack." She said with a smile**

Kim caught Jack by surprise when she lines herself up on top of his dick and starter moving up and down moaning right in his ear.

_"Ahh-shit kimmy, caught me by surprise there." He said through a groan._

**"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." She told him**

* * *

_-Time skip-_

Jack and Kim finished up in the bathtub drying themselves off. Kim drops her towel on the ground and runs into her bedroom.

_"Kim where do you think you are going?" Jack said wrapping the towel around his waist_

**"Come and see." She told him.**

Jack walks out of her bathroom and notices Kim still naked on her knees on top of her bed. She smiles and telling him to come here. Jack comes closer to the foot of her bed and Kim says closer. He gets closer to were now he is on his knees on her bed too. She unwarps his towel from his body. She lays down on her back bringing Jack on top and him being careful not to put all his weight on top of her.

**"Jack, I love you." She told him**

_"I love you too kimmy." He said giving her a light butterfly kiss on her lips._

Kim pulled him back kissing him with more passion then just a light kiss. Soon it started to get heated and Kim was enjoying it a lot. Jack lined up his penis against her _entrance_, slowly pushing in and out. Kim reached down and started to rub her clit. She starts moaning against his lips never breaking their kiss. Jack moved Kim's hand and brought it above her head on top of the pillows linking their fingers together.

Kim has never felt so much passion in her life and she was enjoying every minute. Jack was going in and out of Kim at a slow pace and she loved it. She never knew that going slow would be this wonderful. She soon realizes that this is what making love was all about.

**~Line Break~**

* * *

_The wonderful couple woke up from Kim's alarm going off. I soon realize that Jack has to leave for his flight. Jack kissed Kim lips good morning._

**_Kim drove Jack to the airport while their friends would meet up to say goodbye to Jack._**

It was finally time for Jack to head off. The gang said their goodbyes and left. Kim was still with Jack, he had his arms wrapped around her waist. She had her hands around his neck. They were giving each little peck kisses to each other.

**"I'll see you soon baby."**

_"That you will love, it's only a month and I'll be back in no time." He said_

**"I know."**

They gave each other one last kiss and Jack was off. Jack did one quick turn "I love you Kimmy". She gave him a smile. "I love you too Jack."

**_~2 Weeks later~_**

**Kim's POV**

Jack has been gone for 2 weeks and it's hard to keep busy without him here. Most of the time I spend my days with the girls at the beach or shopping till we dropped. I haven't really spoken to Jack because he can't use his phone there and he hasn't been able to skype either because he just to busy. I wonder if he is having a good time.

**Jack's POV**

I'm here having an awesome time teaching these kids karate moves. These 2 weeks have been great but I do miss my Kimmy a lot. I was on my break at the moment, I rarely had breaks. My breaks would me sleeping at night. So, the main sensei that owns the dojo was very proud of his students and their hard work. So he told us we could have a break, which meant day off today.

So I'm currently sitting in my hotel room on my bed getting ready to turn on my laptop. I'm going to surprise Kim with a skype call. So I'm hoping she is on skype.

-Line Break-

"So like I said you should totally wear that Grace." Kim said to Grace. Kim was currently lying on her stomach with her laptop in front of her on her bed, while on the phone with Grace. "Are you sure Kim?"

**In coming video Call from Jack Brewer**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OMG Grace let me call you back." Kim told her

_Grace didn't even get a chance to response to the crazy blonde that just screamed. _

_"It must be Jack." Grace said looking at her now ended phone call._

**Kim's POV**

Omg my Jack is skype calling me. Oh my do I look good? Wait, why does that matter? I asked myself, shaking my head. I click the answer call and I screamed Jack.

"Woahh baby" Jack said with a smile

"I'm just surprise you called me." I said with glee

"Well, Kim that what I was going for." He told her

"How are able to call me? I thought you would be busy the whole time there." I asked him.

"Well Kim to answer your question, I got a day off well all the guest teachers got the day off."

"Awesome. How everything going up there babe?" she asked him

"It actually pretty awesome, teaching these kids stuffs is great. But you been on my mind the whole time I've been here love." Jack explained

"Aww sweets. I love you and miss you dearly." I told him

"Well I love you too and miss you so much." Jack said

-Line Break-

Jack and Kim talked for hours but with the time difference Jack decided to head to bed because he had a big day teaching the kids more advanced moves. They said their goodbyes and ended their skype call.

* * *

**WOOHOO Thanks for reading i'm going to be working on the next chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
